The Tal Story
by Mokuseino Tenka
Summary: This is the story of the Tal senshi and events during their time on their planet and during the Silver Millennium.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Screams permeated the black space all around. The roaring of fires and whistling of hailing winds wove in with the screams. Then, from somewhere in the black space came a union of voices. "From here on out, not one but another. Until the end of days, let the mirror speak and be heard, show and be seen. Now on until the end of days..."

"Milady!" Reiko gasped as her eyes shot open to the unwelcome rays of light. She threw her hand over her face to shield them. "Milady!" Reiko groaned and removed her arm so her squinted eyes could search for the source of the voice. It was Gavian, dressed in her peasant-like gown of woven green maja wool. "My lady, it is time," the older woman said. Draped over her arm was a similar green top with a pair of simple brown slacks. Reiko nodded and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her bare feet hitting the cold floor almost instantly. She stood, her nightdress caught up in itself around her waist. "Countess deLon!" Gavian cried in a scolding manner. "A lady should be modest!"

Reiko smirked and brushed her gown down. Then she took her clothing from Gavian. "You're right," Reiko said, "A lady really should be modest. Could you imagine the chaos if ladies were not ladies?" Already bored of her mocking, Reiko waved her hand and dismissed Gavian. The woman left the room, muttering to herself as she shook her head. Reiko sighed and slipped the simple pieces of clothing on. She walked to the window and leaned out of it, her gaze resting on Castle Gaia. There, five candidates for the honor of Sailor Senshi were already waiting, waiting for the sixth Senshi, the Senshi of Daichi. "It could be me," Reiko said. "I was right about the others. I truly did foresee their coming." Reiko closed the shutters and left her room, walking down the stairs to the main room. As she descended, she thought back to the ball before the first trials.

That night she had foreseen whom the six candidates were who would become Sailor Senshi. Gosha, the youngest candidate ever, from the Aria Highlands had indeed become Sailor Aria. Lady Asa Evana, the golden-haired, shortsighted candidate from the Shio Provinces, had become Sailor Shio. The daughter of a low-level, nobody soldier from the Kaki Islands, Sou Maron, had become Sailor Kaki at no contest. Princess Taika Delaru of the Mei Mountain Range had become Sailor Mei, and Princess Inkou Marli of the Hikari Mountain Kingdom had become Sailor Hikari. Now, Countess Reiko deLon's trial had come at last. The two other candidates from the Daichi Plains would go before her, and all three would have to present themselves before the queen, crown princess, and the Senshi. Though, Reiko was unsure if the young princess would be present. Something had happened at the trial of Lady Asa Evana, the most recent trial, and the young princess was taken away to her quarters in the castle. It didn't matter to Reiko, however, if the little girl was there or not. She simply had to impress the queen, Her Majesty Queen Taloral, and the head Senshi, Sailor Talor.

Now in the main room, Reiko walked past the empty table to the door, where Gavian waited with a very elderly man. "My Lady Reiko, as you sure you will forego a meal?" the old man asked.

"I am quite sure, Seymour," Reiko said. "I am in best shape on an empty stomach." Gavian and Seymour did not argue, and simply followed their lady out of the house. It was naught but a temporary house reserved for special guests, such as the candidates for Senshi positions.

It was a long walk to the castle, and a tiring one for Seymour, but neither he nor Gavian complained. They reached the castle door as a crowd began to gather to cheer on the candidates, or to simply see them. The other two candidates were not far behind Reiko. They arrived in carriages of grandness and wore extravagant robes over what Reiko guessed were extravagant "battle" outfits. The three candidates, with their two advisors each, were soon within the great hall of Castle Gaia. They were escorted to a waiting room, where the first candidate, Anyala leSerno, waited only a short while before being escorted away. The second candidate, Carak Jyou, removed her robe, revealing a complex outfit of many wrapped clothes that were held together by the jewels that were most likely from her family's vault. Reiko smirked at her correct guess. Then Carak began stretching and chanting word of good luck before she went into meditation. Gavian looked at Reiko and said, "Might I suggest you do the same? You do not know how long the trials will take."

"I will not," Reiko said simply. "I do not feel that I need to."

"I applaud your confidence," Seymour said. "We only have your best interest in mind."

"That is why I trust you two above all others," Reiko said with a sincere smile.

"Could you keep it down!?" Carak shouted. "Your quiet voices are not quiet enough! I cannot meditate!" Reiko turned and held back a laugh. Gavian rolled her eyes to the heavens as Seymour muttered a profane word. Carak Jyou was not the most polite of her clan. In silence, Reiko leaned against a wall. There were a few rumbles here and there, indicating that the trial was proceeding. Then, an escort came for Carak. The girl showed no nervousness, but Reiko could see it in her eyes. They waited another long while. There were no rumbles to indicate a trial. Reiko could only guess that Carak was not as strong as Anyala had been, or the trials were not as powerful. While being long, the wait was still not so long this time around, and soon an escort came for Reiko. She bid Gavian and Seymour farewell as they bid her good luck.

She was led down several halls and through many turns. Soon, she came upon a pair of doors she recognized. The doors led to the throne room. It was through those doors that she found the Senshi of Talor, all six of them, as well a both the queen and princess. Per due respect, Reiko bowed. "Your name is Countess Reiko deLon, correct?" said the black-and-orange-suited Senshi to Reiko.

"I am, Royal Sailor Talor," she replied. Sailor Talor nodded and looked to the queen.

"Countess deLon," Queen Taloral said, "You have been brought before us in an effort to inherit the right of power known as Sailor Daichi. Before we begin the trials, I wish to say that I was impressed by your... predictions." Reiko did not smile, though she wished to. "I was informed of your predictions after each decision was made for the position of Senshi. I must say, I was surprised to find that my choice had been forecasted. Already you have impressed me. Now, prove yourself worthy of it." Reiko bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"Your trial will involve the newly chosen Senshi of the elements," Sailor Talor said. She turned and looked at each of them. "They will test you as they see fit, based upon their expectations for the Senshi of earth." She turned back to Reiko. "I may test you as well, if I so choose. Do you understand?"

"I do," Reiko said.

"Very well," Queen Taloral said. "Sailor Mei, as the representative of the naturally dark elements of fire and earth, I shall allow you the first test. Will you take it?" Mei shook her head in her silent refusal. "Very well, you shall remain last. Sailor Hikari, as her opposite, will you proceed first?"

"I will, milady," Sailor Hikari said. The beautiful, golden-haired ex-princess of the Hikari Mountain Kingdom stepped down from her place beside the queen's throne. Her boots clacked on the stone as she descended the few steps. "Countess deLon," Hikari began, "How well have you mastered your native powers over earth?"

"I believe I have mastered them well," Reiko said, "Though there is always something to be said about improvement."

"What of your native power over plants?" Hikari asked.

"I feel my control over plants is more powerful than that of earth," Reiko responded, "but again, something is always to be said of improvement."

"I like your answers," Hikari said. "I shall test your basic mastery. I bid you, do not hold back." Hikari's eyes followed Talor as she stepped up to Hikari's previous place. Then, Hikari lifted her hands. A gentle breeze caused by the increase in energy around Sailor Hikari lifted her hair around her and caused her skirt to ruffle. A bright light surrounded her. Then, it collected itself into an orb in each hand. "Golden Sunray!" the Senshi shouted. The orbs became rings around her. She ran full-speed at Reiko. Hikari grabbed one of the rings and lifted it up and over her head. She twisted herself to the left and then released herself to the right, releasing the ring at Reiko. Hikari landed on one knee after a single twist and watched Reiko react.

Reiko dodged to one side, the ring missing her by far. She lifted her arm and brought it down on the ground of the throne room floor. She struck it with the side of her hand. The room quaked with such a force that Sailor Aria became off-balance and fell to the steps. The ground cracked from Reiko's hand and sped at Hikari, who had been caught off-guard by the force of the quake. She jumped from the splitting ground just soon enough to stop herself from being engulfed by it. However, her leg was caught and she slipped, almost being pulled into it. She looked over to Reiko, who was now standing with one leg on each side of the crack. She watched as Reiko jumped into the air in just the right way to spin. She had jumped far into the air, and soon vines began to break through the floor. The vines stretched to the opposite side of the crack and, with a speed no one could have predicated, pulled the sides together. Hikari screamed and tried to pull herself out in a panic, fearing being crushed. She gasped when it all stopped. She heard the thump of Reiko's boots as she landed on the ground. Hikari opened her eyes and saw that the sides were almost all the way closed. They were closed enough, though, to prevent Hikari from escaping.

"I know you said to not hold back," Reiko said, "but I did not think it would be proper to crush you."

"I- I understand," Sailor Hikari said. "I thank you for that, too. I declare myself through." Reiko glanced up at the queen, who nodded. Reiko clapped her hands and the ground pulled apart just enough for Hikari to climb out, with a hand from Reiko. Then, another clap pulled commanded the vines to pull the sides fully together, and then disappear.

Hikari went back up the steps and stood beside Sailor Mei. Queen Taloral looked at Shio, who nodded and stepped forward. "I, too, shall test your abilities," Sailor Shio said. She straightened her left arm directly up while she straightened her right arm down. "Ebbing Tide!" she shouted, bringing her arms around in a circle to occupy the place of the previous arm. Water-like energy surrounded her arms as she brought them to a point right in front of her. The water-like energy became real water as it swirled toward Reiko. Reiko braced herself and took the water head on. She slid back and went off balance, but found herself swept up in the water and swirling in it. With her ever-open eyes she watched as Sailor Shio swam at her, propelled by her pulsing aura. She put a hand forward and sent a jet of water at Reiko. Reiko barely dodged it as she crossed her arms. Vine-like strands of energy surrounded her. Soon, she was but a cocoon of energy that became real vines. Shio waited a long while before dispersing the water. It disappeared, dropping the vine bundle right side up. Shio took a step back and looked at it. Then, she shouted, "Jet Stream!" From her hand came a pulsating streak of water like that she had used underwater. The attack tore through the vines, dispelling them. She gasped when she saw that there was nothing there.

"Sisa, where did she go?" Princess Elementus asked. The other Senshi were asking themselves the same. Shio, quickly becoming hysterically worried, turned to the queen. It was then that the cracking of the marble floor erupted and echoed throughout the room. Shio turned and just barely saw the streak that was Reiko's silver hair before Shio felt her insides crumble together. She skidded across the floor and landed in a heap at the foot of the steps. "Wow!" Elementus shouted. "That was amazing!"

"Why thank you, young princess," Reiko said. "Sailor Shio, I thought for sure you would leave the water until I emerged. Did you not realize the vine I conjured?"

"Aquatari vines," Shio said through gritted teeth. "I should have known. You would have been a sitting duck, and I could have done more." Shio shakily got to her feet, and almost fell. However, Reiko caught her arm.

"I was sure you would leave me there for target practice until I could touch the ground," Reiko said.

"My mistake," Shio said. "I declare my trial complete." The queen nodded, though Shio was ascending the steps before that. She took back her place as red-haired Sailor Kaki descended.

"You have proven powerful in your native influence," Kaki said. "Now, prove your strength in physicality." Without stopping at the bottom of the steps, Kaki broke into a run and went to drive her fist into Reiko's face. Reiko moved her head and brought her arms up. In one swift, fluid motion, she grabbed Kaki's arm with both hands and threw her clear across the room. Kaki turned in the air and landed crouched on her feet, sliding back a bit. Kaki charged at Reiko again, but this time Reiko was charging back. They met halfway and began throwing punches, sending kicks, and throwing each other around. On and on they went, counting each other's blows and proving that they were equal in strength, speed, and agility. They also proved they were equally stubborn. Eventually, Queen Taloral stood and put a stop to it, freezing each in place.

"You have proved your point in physical strength, Sailor Kaki," she said. She released the two. "Do you have anything further?

Kaki looked at the queen and said, "I have but one more test." She turned to Reiko and said, "Let us both walk 10 paces from each other, and at the tenth pace turn and attack once." Reiko nodded wordlessly and turned. Kaki turned as well and began walking at the sound of Reiko's boots. At her seventh pace, however, Kaki formed a ball of fire and turned with plans on sending it at Reiko. However, a tangle of vines nabbed Kaki in the head and threw her against the steps. She used her fireball to burn the vines. "You cheated!" Kaki shouted.

"I foresaw your way," Reiko said mockingly. "I knew you, as a native of fire, would not play by rules, even by your own. Fire has no rules." Kaki was speechless, being incredibly impressed. "I simply cheated at the sixth pace, where as you were at your seventh."

"I declare my test complete," Kaki said in a hollow voice. She ascended the stairs as little Sailor Aria hopped down each step.

"If you're Sailor Daichi, you're my partner," Aria said, "and I have to make sure you're up to my standards."

Reiko smiled. "I see you traded the traditional high heels for a pair of dancer slippers," she said, observing the blue dancing slippers on Aria's feet. They had yellow laces that wove up almost to her knee and to the side of each ankle was a little white wing.

"I think it's my age that done it," Aria said. "You were right about my shoes, just like you were about me being Sailor Aria. You said I wouldn't be in tradition of Sailor Aria! Wow, I wonder if you were right about our powers being in tune, too."

"There is only one way to find out, Lady Aria," Reiko said. "Whatever test you put forth, I shall take. Remember, though, that if you want something to be true, in your mind it forever will be."

"Huh?" Aria looked at Reiko in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"If you want my prediction of our powers being in tune to be true, then it will be to you, even if to others it is not true," Reiko said. "Do not let my prediction cloud your judgment."

"Oh," Aria said in a long breath. "I see. You're really smart. I'll remember that. But, my test is to see just how in tune we are. So, try to complement what I do." Aria smiled. Reiko nodded as Aria stretched her arms out. A cyclone grew from the floor several feet in front of her. The only sign of it being there was the many feathers swirling slowly in it. The cyclone curved until its top was on the floor next to the bottom, creating a swirling arch of air. Reiko closed her eyes. From the ground inside the cyclone appeared vines of energy. There were three each, and they were spread apart from the center almost to the edge of the cyclone. The vines followed the edge of the cyclone and met at the top of the arch, where they intertwined in different ways. The vines then poked out of the cyclone as it became thin and went upright. The vines, supported by an unknown source, wrapped around the cyclone in even intervals, starting at the base and going up.

The Senshi and queen watched the cyclone and vines as they moved together in various ways. They eventually looked at Aria and Reiko, and were surprised to see both standing perfectly still, eyes closed, and arms at their sides. They seemed peaceful, almost angelic. Then, with eyes still closed, they went into the same fighting stance. The swept their hands in the same manner. Reiko sent a discus of energy into the air that formed into dirt with a wave of her hand. Aria surrounded it in feathers and swept it through the air. They put their palms together as the discus split in two. The feathers would leave one half, leaving it to be supported by Reiko's energy, while going to support the other half on Aria's energy. The discus then disintegrated. The two turned to each other and placed their palms facing each other. The palms were just a few inches from each other. Reiko's hair and clothing suddenly lifted as though with an updraft as the ground around Aria's feet cracked. Then, at the same time, Reiko lifted into the air as a column of earth lifted Aria.

"They're perfectly in tune," Sailor Talor said.

"I can feel their harmony," Sailor Hikari added. "It's radiating with unbelievable power."

"They are a perfect fit," Shio said. "They fit two pieces of a broken vase."

"It's unbelievable," Kaki said.

Queen Taloral remained silent. She turned to her little sister, who seemed to be in a trance, watching Reiko and Aria as though connected to them. Then, Princess Elementus seemed to awaken. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Taloral looked back to see Aria and Reiko back on the ground, staring at each other.

"We are really in tune," Aria said. "I don't know what happened after I summoned the cyclone, but I could feel you. I could feel your movements, your presence, and even your breath."

"I, too, felt the same," Reiko said.

"I call my trial complete," Sailor Aria said with a satisfied tone. She turned and bounded up the stairs.

Queen Taloral turned to Mei, who was already heading down the steps. You have proved your power in physical strength, magical strength, and in harmony, Sailor Mei said. Being mute, the powerful princess of darkness spoke telepathically. However, without a strong mind, the rest is nothing. My test will be to test the strength of your mind.

"If you can get in," Reiko said. "With all due respect, to you and others before you, no one has yet been into my head, save for myself." Mei did not smile, and did not seem amused. Reiko, however, was not trying to be amusing. Mei blinked. Then the room became heavy for all. Elementus gripped her sister's arm, knowing the unpleasantness would not last, but would be unwelcome until it was over. Reiko observed the change with a neutral expression. They her eyes grew wide and her muscles tightened. She began to cringe as Mei repeatedly attacked the wall that encompassed her mind. She gasped as a headache began to grow. Then, she screamed a blood-curdling scream as Mei cracked Reiko's mental wall. Reiko fell to her knees and racked her mind, trying to force Mei out and away. Then she heard it. Screaming, crying, shouting, and the ringing of metal against metal... Reiko grabbed her head as she fought Mei back with everything she had. Then, a chunk of the wall disappeared, and Mei saw what she was not ready for. Mei gasped as she saw into Reiko's mind. There were people running, fire engulfing both structure and person. There were swords clashing all around. Then, there was a little boy, crouched behind an over-turned cart. He had black hair with silver roots. His left eye was closed and cut, his right eye was brown and reflecting the fires around.

"Get out!" Reiko shouted. Despite her over-all pain, Reiko had stood up and was approaching Mei. Mei, however, did not notice as the emotion connected to what she was seeing was trickling into her. Then, a whole new pain overcame her as Mei was pulled backward by her hair. "You want to see something, see this!" Reiko shouted. Mei gasped as the image changed. There was the grand throne room. The marble floors were reflecting like mirrors the flames that showed outside. On the steps leading to the thrones were five sailor Senshi, Sailors Talor, Aria, Shio, Mei, and Hikari. They were bleeding and gasping for breath. Someone somewhere was crying. At the foot of the thrones were two red-haired bodies, a small child and a grown woman, both in Senshi uniforms. At the base of the steps was a brown-haired Senshi in the uniform of Sailor Daichi. Mei made a squeaking sound as Reiko let go of her. Mei fell to the floor. There were tears in her eyes as she stared up at Reiko. Tears had already run down her face.

What had I just seen? Mei asked, limiting the question to Reiko's mind only.

What is to happen if things continue their course, Reiko responded, using Mei's connection. If Anyala leSerno becomes Sailor Daichi, the planet will fall into death and the princess and queen will perish.

So, you have to be Sailor Daichi? Mei asked.

No, Reiko responded. Anyala leSerno cannot. I have not foreseen the fate of Carak Jyou or myself being Sailor Daichi, though I have already foreseen my coming as the one. "You saw more than you wanted to," Reiko said aloud. "I would advise you watch your step if you attempt again." With that, Reiko pulled Sailor Mei to her feet.

I have nothing further, Sailor Mei said, in the way that all could hear. With that, she returned to her place.

Queen Taloral cleared her throat, unaware of what truly occurred, and turned to Sailor Talor. "Do you wish a test?" she asked.

"Only a few questions," Talor said. "Reiko deLon, why do you feel you should be Sailor Daichi?"

"Truthfully," Reiko said, "I feel as though I have something which no one else could ever contribute, no matter where they come from."

"And, what would that be?" Talor asked. "Surely it can not be your premonitions, for such things run in the lines of Shio. Anyala leSerno proved to be just as physically strong as you, as well as with her powers. She also proved to be more mentally capable than you are. Pray tell, what have you to offer that no one else can?"

Reiko looked up at the royal Senshi. "I have a source of ideas and imagination that no one else from this planet could ever have," she said. "I have gone through what no woman could ever go through, nor should ever have to. Perhaps my past makes me the least eligible because it is what keeps me awake, or perhaps it is what keeps me going day after day. Nonetheless, I have that which no woman, much less candidate for Senshi, could ever have."

"Why?" Reiko looked over at little Princess Elementus. "What makes your life so horrible?" she asked. "What makes you so sad and tired? What happened to make you so afraid to sleep, so afraid to trust?"

"Who said I am afraid?" Reiko asked with a smile.

"Your eyes," Elementus said. "You are scared of something. Something makes you hide, makes you run. What is it?"

Reiko looked at the little girl for a long time. Finally she said, "They are things which I promise that I shall protect you from, whether or not I become Sailor Daichi, for such things should never happen in the first place, and least of all to a child." Everyone was speechless, all trying to figure out what had happened to her to make her this way.

"I'm finished," Talor said quietly.

"Very well," Taloral said quickly. "Please escort Countess deLon to the waiting." A guard came up behind Reiko and gently took her arm, steering her toward the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

In the queen's chambers, the six Senshi stood as the queen sat on her bed with her sister. "Well, what say you?" she asked.

"I like Countess deLon," Aria said. "I was in harmony with her! That's a good thing!"

"She is powerful, focused, and determined," Shio said. "She has a great handle on her powers. However, so did Anyala leSerno. Anyala leSerno is not so brutal."

"I would choose Anyala leSerno," Hikari said. "Reiko was not as graceful or focused, save for the harmony with Aria. Reiko does not have a good hold on her mentality."

"Her emotions are always locked tight," Kaki said. "All through the trials, they were locked tight. Even with Aria, they were tight like a prison. When Mei tested her, however, Reiko's emotions flooded out like a broken dam. There was no control and no consideration for her emotions. Anyala leSerno had a good handle on her emotions. I would choose her."

"I, too, would choose Anyala leSerno," Shio said.

"I like Reiko deLon," Aria said.

"Countess deLon has issues," Talor said. "I have to agree, Anyala leSerno would be the better choice."

"I like Countess deLon," Elementus said. She was sitting in Taloral's lap. Taloral was running her fingers through the little girl's ruffed red hair. "She is scared, yes, and not very much for trust, but if she was with us we could help her trust and be not afraid."

"That is right," Taloral said. "I agree with the little ones."

"With all due respect, milady," Talor said, "The little ones are thinking as children. Chil-"

"No," Taloral said firmly. "When Aria and Reiko were testing their harmony, Elementus was momentarily tied to them. Aria and Reiko were most in tune. Reiko was a perfect match against Kaki. Reiko was gentle; she did not crush Hikari even though she was told to not hold back. She was considerate and helped each of the fallen up. She did not harm Shio as much as I'm sure she could have. She did not harm Mei as much as I'm sure she would have. Granted, Mei seems to have stumbled upon a troubled side of Countess Reiko deLon that many most likely do not know exists, but this hidden side may very well be where her power comes from. Reiko is sincere, I could tell, in both battling and in answering." Taloral looked at Mei. "What have you to contribute?"

Mei looked at Taloral, and then to each of her fellow Senshi. I find Carak Jyou to be incompetent and completely unworthy of being Sailor Daichi, she said. I find Anyala leSerno and Countess Reiko deLon to be very equal, their positives and negatives balancing them equally. She looked to the queen and princess. I do not feel Anyala leSerno is _destined_ to be Sailor Daichi.

Reiko waited with Seymour and Gavian in the dining hall. Carak Jyou and Anyala leSerno were also there, waiting with their advisors. Carak seemed very fearful, while Anyala was on edge. There was no doubt in Reiko's mind that Sailor Mei's trial of each of them had put much strain on them. Carak, though, seemed rather beaten. She no doubt had a more difficult time with her trials.

Reiko sighed and resumed her gaze out of the colored window. She watched the sky with no purpose but to keep her mind from the past trials. Suddenly, the already quiet hall seemed to be silenced to the point of deafness. She looked saw that Gavian and Seymour were speaking excitedly, but she heard not what they were saying. She looked down the table to where Carak Jyou seemed to be sobbing. Yet, Reiko heard nothing. She watched at Anyala suddenly became hysterical and her advisors tried to calm her, but to no avail. She turned to look back to the window, and saw herself staring back in what seemed to be surprise. Behind, through the window, Reiko watched as the colored glass became engulfed in flames. The bright sky became red. Reiko spun around to look at the others, but they took no notice or the sudden flames. Reiko watched, mesmerized, the reflections of the fire in the marble.

"Milady." Reiko gasped. She saw again the colorful window. Reiko turned and saw Gavian. "Milady," she said. "Are you all right?"

"Hush now," Seymour said, "The queen approaches." Through the tall doors parallel to the grand table entered the current six Senshi of Tal. Behind them were Queen Taloral and Princess Elementus.

"Candidates," she said. "I address you now here, rather than in the throne room, due to damages currently being attended to." She smiled at Reiko. Elementus waved at the countess excitedly. "I speak to you now to announce she who shall carry on the tradition of Daichi." As she spoke, she looked at the other two candidates. Now, though, her gaze rested on Reiko. "Countess Reiko deLon, it shall be you who continues the line of Daichi." In an instant, Gavian and Seymour began praising Reiko. She took no notice, though, as a sob broke through the room. She turned to see Carak sobbing uncontrollably. Anyala had stood up in outrage, knocking her chair over. She was shouting her outrage to the Senshi. Sailor Talor was already going to silence her.

Reiko was surprised to see Sailor Aria and Princess Elementus approaching her. She paid the little girls no mind as she turned toward the window. There was nothing yet, but she had a horrible feeling building up inside. She jumped up to the window ledge and threw open the window. Crouched there on the edge, she watched the dusk streets. She heard no one behind her as she witnessed the closer citizens running toward the castle in a panic. Her eyes shot up as fire streaked across the sky. "Kaki," she said, "I believe you have visitors." She moved aside slightly as Kaki pushed herself up to see through the window.

"That fire is the king's signal," she said. "The king Halitro is coming."

"With an army," Reiko added. While Kaki heard nothing unusual, Reiko recognized the faint and rhythmic marching of an army. Closer than the marching army, however, was a small group of hoofs. Into their sight came the Fire King himself, flanked by what undoubtedly appeared to be generals. They were dressed and armed for battle.

"What are they doing here?" Kaki asked as Reiko stiffened. Then without warning, Reiko leapt from the window and fell several floors to the ground below, landing firmly on her feet in front of the Fire King. Everyone above stared wordlessly, save for Kaki. "How the hell did she do that?" she asked aloud. Everyone was now at a window, watching. No one could hear anything that was spoken, save for Hikari and Mei. Hikari's power over sound and Mei's telepathy were tuned into the conversation between Reiko and the Fire King. Without warning, the king dismounted, drew his sword, and swung at Reiko. Everyone gasped, but was relieved to see she was unharmed. She had leapt back.

"We have to get down there!" Aria said.

"I'll take care of it," Kaki said, hurrying to the door. "They're my people, leave them to me!"

"Let her be," Talor said, stopping the others from going. "Mei, Hikari; can you tell what their intentions are?"

"To seek revenge for the queen's choice of Sailor Kaki," Sailor Hikari said.

The king is most upset that his daughter was not chosen, Mei added.

"But why did he draw his sword on her?" Gavian asked frightfully, never taking her eyes from the battle below.

"Because out new Sailor Daichi has a poor use of words," Sailor Hikari said disdainfully. "Her vocabulary wasn't a good choice for the situation." Everyone watched as Reiko dodged the sword's blows. She remained on the defensive until she was able to slide under the king's horse. The horse suddenly lifted and toppled as a mountain of dirt threw off its balance. The king also fell over, and as he got to his feet the generals moved in on Reiko. She sent up mountains of dirt under their horses as well, but instead buried them up to their bellies, keeping both the horses and the men tied down.

"Impressive," Aria said.

"My queen, we should get you to safety," Talor said, "Just in case." Taloral nodded and looked for Elementus. The little princess, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Elementus!"

Kaki skidded into the main entrance and forced open the door. The sight that met her gave her quite a surprise. The generals and their horses were buried in mountains of dirt and the Fire King was on his feet, fighting the earth in an attempt to regain his sword from it. Nearby, Reiko was moving her hand casually, keeping the king occupied. Kaki stepped out, catching the attention of the frustrated king. He abandoned his sword to glare at Kaki. "You," he said, "You stole my daughter's glory!"

"Your daughter didn't earn it!" Kaki said.

"Sou Maron, the new Sailor Kaki," Reiko said, approaching the king, "Earned the position without a problem. Your daughter and the other candidate were no competition. I would know, I foresaw it three nights before the Kaki trials."

"Reiko..." Kaki said in a voice of warning.

"Reiko deLon? Countess Reiko deLon? The gift of foresight in the Daichi bloodline?" the king exclaimed. "How extraordinary. Foresee this!" A snake of fire wrapped around the king's arm before launching itself at Reiko. She lifted her hand and a wall of dirt rose from the ground, taking the effects of the fire snake. The wall then returned to the ground. Reiko looked at the king with little expression. Her green and brown eyes penetrated the king's own orange-brown ones. Images passed through her eyes. She smiled.

"Today, you are fated to die."

Elementus' shoes clacked sharply in the hall that was not often traveled. Her red hair was showing its unruly nature as pieces fell from her buns. She was breathing hard as she ran, determined to get to the room as quickly as possible. One of her Senshi would need it, the key.

Elementus skidded to a halt in front of a pair of ornate crimson doors. She placed her little hands on the crest of Tal. The crest grew bright beneath her hands. The light flowed through the designs that were connected to the crest. Only a moment later, the design on the entire door was glowing white. Elementus stepped back at the door slowly creaked open.

"Hurry up!" Elementus commanded in a whining voice. "Hurry!" When the door was open enough for Elementus to squeeze through, the room beyond became lit. The little princess squeezed in and made a dash toward the back of the room. Six pillars lined the room. Each had a different crest on them, a crest of one of the six kingdoms. Elementus ran up to the one that was decorated with carvings of leaves. It had the crest of Daichi at the very top, and just above Elementus' nose was a deep hole with a thin plate of glass that kept it closed. Behind the glass was a black pillow, and resting on it was something small and green.

Elementus placed her hand on the crest of Tal. As with the door, it became bright and the designs on the pillar glowed bright. The glass disappeared at the small green object inside radiated with a green glow. Elementus reached in and wrapped her tiny hand around it. Without a second thought, she raced from the room. It darkened and closed as she entered the hall.

"Too slow!" she shouted. "Aria Ariance!" A soft melody flowed about the room at Elementus lifted into the air. Not even a second later she was gone, flying down the hallway and down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Reiko!" Kaki shouted. "What are you talking about?"

"The future is in his eyes," Reiko said. "Today, he is fated to die."

"One shall die, mere candidate," the king said, "But believe me, it shall not be I!"

The king grabbed his sword without a thought and charged at Reiko, who held her ground. The sword became alight with fire. He swung and Reiko leapt nimbly into the air. She twisted once and stretched out her hand, commanding deeply hidden roots to come forth. By the time she landed, thick, ancient roots had sprouted from the ground. They twisted themselves around the king. It seemed at though Kaki could breath easy with the king being caught, but a fury of fire ran along the ground before it surrounded Reiko. She leapt into the air, but the fire raced ahead on her and wrapped around her middle, pulled her down and smothering her into the ground.

Kaki ran out and tried to pry the fire from her, but it stayed fast. She looked and saw that the generals had pulled themselves free and had combined their fire manipulating power into one. Even Sailor Kaki, the Senshi of fire, couldn't combat it. That is, she couldn't combat the fire.

She charged at the generals, calling into her hands a ball of fire. The ball spread and covered her entire arm. She lifted her arm and shouted, "Striking Flare!" She brought her arm down on the ground. The flames left her arm and ran along the ground, branching off to strike the generals. Each branch wrapped around the feet and then legs of the generals, catching them off-guard and causing them to comically fall over.

Kaki turned to Reiko, who was already on her feet. The attack had caused Reiko to lose her concentration. The king was once again on his feet, sword in hand, and he was already coming up on Kaki. The Senshi of fire was caught off-guard and the fiery strike from the king's sword sent her tumbling into the castle. She was numb all over as her uniform was swallowed by fire. Then without warning, she was doused in water. She looked up, expecting to see Sailor Shio, but instead saw Princess Elementus, hovering feet from the ground. Her hair was a mess and her hands were clasped together with a faint green glow penetrating between her fingers.

"Princess?" Kaki couldn't believe her princess was here, like this.

"Kaki, go inside" the princess ordered, her childish demeanor replaced by the expression of a military officer. Kaki didn't argue with her princess as she went back in. Elementus' large purple eyes stared at the king with a strange darkness.

"Ah, the little princess," the king said with amusement. "Don't you think this is a bit out of your league? Why don't you go back in and play with your dolls?"

"Countess Reiko!" Elementus shouted, ignoring the king's words. "I have something for you!"

"As do I!" the king shouted, charging at Reiko. She leapt to the side and ran around to his opposite side. She gasped when she saw a wall of fire falling toward the princess.

"Prin-!"

"Wondrous Water!" Elementus shouted. A swelling of water appeared out of nowhere and went head-on with the fire. However, the princess was no match for the combined fire of the generals. The water disappeared and the force threw the princess back. She screamed as the fire threatened to swallow her. "Aria Arian-" The princess was cut off by her own scream as the heat hit her face. Before any damage could be done, though, she was picked up and carried away by a tumbling of vines. New vines took the princess into the air as the firewall took out the first group. Reiko was so concentrated on getting the princess to the safety of a nearby tree that she never saw the king coming until it was almost too late. She held onto her concentration as she slipped aside. A warm, burning sensation erupted on her side at the king's sword grazed her outfit, tearing through easily and ripping at her skin. She gently dropped the princess onto a branch and leapt from the king. She did a side flip, landing in front of the generals, and then a back flip, flying over the generals and landing beneath the tree the princess took shelter in. "Reiko!" the princess shouted. Reiko dared to look up. The princess opened her hands, letting a small crystalline leaf fall from her hands. Reiko lifted her arm, wincing as the tear in her side spread. The little leaf began to glow as it neared her hand. It had barely touched her fingertip when the other Senshi, sans Kaki, emerged from the castle.

A mysterious updraft ruffled Reiko's torn and burn clothes and caused her spiked silver hair to sway. The leaf nestled itself into Reiko's palm. She closed her hand around it and disappeared in a violent green glow. The generals, in their surprise and fear, sent great snakes of fire at Reiko. The snakes were drowned and blown away by Shio's Ebbing Tide and Aria's Cyclonic Revolution. The Senshi made it clear that no one would interrupt what was about to happen.

Dirt began to ripple around the base of the glow that surrounded Reiko. It then shot at the glow and surrounded the bottom half. The top half became covered in leaves that dislocated themselves from nearby trees. The two very different things combined, creating a leaf-dirt mixture that almost immediately exploded. At the glow faded, the dirt and leaves faded into energy that was absorbed by the ground. When all was settled, the Senshi of earth, Sailor Daichi, stood before them all in her uniform of black and green that was contradicted by a pink flower that served as her brooch. Reiko opened her eyes and stared at the king, who was promptly surrounded by his generals. The king seemed taken aback. He had only been fighting a candidate, or so he thought. Now, he had all of the Senshi of Talor against him. However, he had blood of fire like all of his people, and he wasn't going to back down.

"All right, Senshi of earth," the king said. "I challenge you and your vision, but only you."

Reiko, now Sailor Daichi, smirked. "All right, I accept your challenge."

"Reiko, you can't," Sailor Talor said. "As your leader, I forbid you."

"The challenge was made and accepted," the king said as he stepped away from his generals. "She can't back down."

"Nor would I," Daichi said. Talor stepped forward, but a flare from one of the generals put her back in place. "I'll be fine. You deal with the generals."

"You have no right and are in no position to be giving orders, Sailor Daichi," Talor said. She didn't get to argue it anymore as the generals sent one strike after another. The rest of the Tal Senshi were quickly distracted.

The king wasted no time. He sent a blinding flare at Daichi that was quickly dispelled with a shower of dirt from her hand. It gave the king the time he needed to charge at her. He drove his sword at her side and gasped when all the metal met was bright green vines. He had barely steadied his footing when a sharp pain shook him through his spine. He landed hard on his hands and managed to roll away before the heel of Daichi's left boot struck him. The heel struck the dirt hard, spraying some onto the king's face. He pushed himself up and, with his sword glued firmly in his grasp, made several stabs at Daichi. The Senshi of earth avoided each with sharp punctuality.

Meanwhile, Aria and Shio were stationed at the base of the tree where Princess Elementus took refuge. Mei, Hikari, and Talor were combating the generals with great force; they found that these men weren't the king's generals for nothing. They quickly decided that the two weakest Senshi would have a better chance than they. "Shio, Aria: up front!" Talor ordered. "Mei, Hikari: protect the princess!" Mei and Hikari quickly traded with Shio and Aria and put up a minor barrier of interlaced darkness and light. Shio and Aria promptly put the generals in their place with a series of well-coordinated attacks. Talor, meanwhile, used an amazing display of agility to thwart any sneak attempts at gaining an advantage.

Daichi, after fashioning a sword of dirt, was now going head-on with the king. His sword was made of the strongest metals from the Kaki Islands, but hers might as well have been made of frozen jerban syrup. His sword was showing the wear of battle as Daichi relentlessly made strike after strike. Finally, they were sword-locked. Between their swords, they glared at each other. It was in that moment that the king saw something unexpected. Death. He kicked himself away from the lock and stared at her from a distance, silent and unnerved.

With the generals locked in a cyclone of water and dirt, the Senshi watched the unnerving stare down in anticipation. The Senshi were anxious to see what Daichi's move would be while Talor waited in fear for Daichi's safety. "This is as good of test as any to see if we made the right choice," she said quietly to her Senshi. They all nodded in agreement.

In the tree, Elementus, too, was anxious to see what would happen. She wondered what truly made this woman, this Senshi, so different from everyone she had ever met. Her answer came from the king.

"You say you see my future in my eyes," he said as he relaxed his stance. "However, I can see you past in yours. I saw death, blood, and war. You were raised in war, which is curious since no war has touched this planet for at least a millennium. You are a bred warrior, no..." He chuckled low and deep. "A murderer. Yes, you are an assassin at your very core. You have fought this battle not with grace, but with the sharpness of a skilled murderer." He spun his sword once around his wrist before tensing into a battle-ready stance. "You try to hide your past, but any true warrior will see it." By now, the Senshi were stock-still in surprise. Daichi, too, was still. She stood straight and tall with her chin high and her bi-colored eyes building a great intensity of rage. Yet, still she was, like a statue in the dead of winter. "Now, Sailor Daichi, fight me with every warrior bone in your body, with every skill born of an assassin. Fight me!"

"Daichi, no!" Talor shouted. However, her shout fell on deaf ears. Daichi's blood raced with an uncontrollable anger that wove around her being. Mei felt it as the barriers of Daichi's mind unleashed a flood. Kaki felt it through the walls of the castle, unknowing in why such emotions of rage and anger were present. Aria felt sourness in the air around her partner and could feel Daichi's change in the bond that was natural between them. Elementus, too, could feel it, and was numb at the sensation.

Then, with no warning or further provocation, Daichi released her sword of dirt and charged at the king. The king, caught unaware, was thrown back with a powerful shove from the flat of Daichi's hand, struck dead-on to the center of his feeble chest. He had no sooner landed and begun to regain his ground when a swift kick from the stone-hard heel of Daichi's boot connected with his right temple. He tumbled numbly, but in a suddenly change he regained his footing and ran hard at Daichi. His sword, having stayed fast in his grip, was aimed at Daichi's heart. It did not last, however, as the ground below his feet rippled. He quickly found himself being propelled into the air by a column of dirt.

As he fell to the ground, he put out his hands and created a fountain of fire that slowed his fall. When he landed, he found himself face-to-face, yet again, with the Senshi of earth. It was in that moment that he felt his body go frail. He felt himself become feeble with age as his dark brown eyes stared into the core of her green and brown ones.

"Do you doubt your death still?" she asked. Her voice was low, barely more than a whisper. He wanted to say no, to say that his death was indeed at hand. However, the wildfire in his blood shut down his voice as he brought his sword up to Daichi's side. She didn't move, or so he thought. When the sudden pain of many sharp points invaded his neck, he gasped as he saw the fate of his people in her eyes. Then he saw nothing as his life drained away. First to his knees and then to his side he fell, his dark brown eyes finally showing his old age and surrender.

The Senshi stared in horror at the sight in front of them. Daichi held in her hands a long whip of brown-green that was littered with dangerous thorns. The thorns were now coated in blood, and their bearer wasn't any better. The red blood contrasted violently with Daichi's green. Her pink flower brooch was now red and dripping. It was only when she stood straight and tall that the true nature of what she had just done came to light to the others. She had just killed the king of the Kaki Islands. She had so swiftly summoned the ancient weapon of Sailor Daichi's past, wrapped it around the king's neck, and pulled tightly to his death that none, let alone the king, could have reacted in time.

At the doorway to the castle stood Queen Taloral and Sailor Kaki. Their horror was comparable to that of the Senshi. No one moved. Aria could have sworn that no one breathed; Shio could have sworn that time had stopped. And so, it was a surprise when everyone saw Elementus holding Daichi's open, blood-soaked hand. Daichi had been surprised by the girl's touch. She hesitantly looked down, and when her eyes met with the young girl's own, the strong, tall Senshi of earth dropped the whip of thorns and began to lose her composure. Elementus opened her arms, subsequently letting go of Daichi's hand. Daichi shook her head and backed away from the little girl.

"I'll get blood on you," she said, as though trying to explain. Mei, however, saw Daichi's discomfort and searched her mind, taking advantage of Daichi's mind wall being down. It wasn't long before Daichi replaced the wall and threw Mei away.

"Elementus." The little princess looked at her pale-faced sister and ran full-speed to her. Taloral grabbed up her sister in a hurry, avoiding the bloodied hand with ease. Daichi took advantage of the princess' departure and recollected the whip. She then walked past the still-stunned Senshi and bowed on her left knee before the queen, the whip coiled in her right hand as that same arm was rested across her right knee. Her left arm she pulled around her back as she bowed her head humbly.

"My queen," she said in a soft, humble voice, "As the Senshi of earth, Sailor Daichi, I pledge my loyalty and very life to your service and the service of Talor." Taloral said nothing, her voice still silenced by her shock and horror.

At the entrance, Carak Jyou and Anyala leSerno also starred. Carak was on the verge of fearful tears. Anyala wore a stern and critical expression. "I hope they're happy with their choice," she said angrily.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Night's soft velvet now covered the sky, its many diamonds dotted around. Reiko sat on the balcony railing outside of her new quarters. The soft night breeze was warm tonight, no doubt due to raging tempers in the Kaki Islands. Reiko could feel the emotional residue on the breeze as it ruffled her still-damp hair. Visibly, she had managed to cleanse away the blood of the king. Deep down, however, it joined the others in eternal damnation. Reiko knew she would never be free of the burn and fault. But, that needed to be put behind her now. She was a Senshi, sworn in by untraditional means, but sworn in nonetheless. She knew she had horrified the Senshi and royal family. To be truthful, she had horrified herself. Yet, the familiar burn in her blood had been unavoidable and unstoppable. She would need more self-restraint in the future.

She also needed to watch her mind. Sailor Mei had looked into Reiko's mind during the battle. What she had seen, Reiko didn't know. She was fearful as to what the Senshi of darkness saw. She hoped that the most crucial of secrets had been far enough within that Mei hadn't seen them, but Reiko couldn't be sure: she had truly lost her mind during those few moments. She sighed and left the warmth of the balcony. Closing the twin doors behind her, she felt a chill go up her spine. She knew what it was and what is meant. Someone was coming, and it was most likely someone she really didn't want to see. At the moment, though, it could be just about anyone. She stepped away from the balcony doors just as someone knocked. With a heavy sigh, she ran her hand through her hair, bringing back her trademark spikes, and opened the door.

She didn't recognize Sailor Shio outside of her uniform. At least, she didn't recognize her in a slimming, flowing nightgown, and without her glasses at that. "Hello," she said softly. I was wondering how you were doing."

"Fine," Reiko said coldly. "Why do you ask?"

Shio looked to the side and said, "Well, you seemed rather shaken after the incident today."

"You and the others were shaken, not I," Reiko said. "Did Talor send you?" Shio shook her head, letting loose several strands of hair from her bun.

"I came of my own will," she replied. "I was worried, but it seems you're fine. Are your quarters comfortable?"

Reiko shrugged. "They're a little too fancy for my tastes," she admitted. "Other than that, fine."

"Well, that's good," Shio said. Reiko couldn't help but notice how a soft blush came over Shio's cheeks. "Well then, I best be off. Tomorrow's an early morning. Since we're all together now, we need to begin our proper training."

Reiko nodded. Shio hesitated a moment before turning to go back down the hall. Reiko backed into her room and almost had the door shut before she flung it open and darted out into the hall. "Shio!" Shio turned around in surprise. Reiko paused a moment before saying, "Thank you." Surprised, Shio smiled and nodded. She turned back around and soon disappeared around a distant corner. Reiko stayed there in the hall for a moment after Shio disappeared. Then, she returned to her own room. With the door firmly closed she pressed her back to it. Her hair, still damp, fell down and shadowed her eyes as she bent her head. "Thank you for caring."

The morning, while normally chill with evening dampness, was strangely warm and dry. "Tempers are still flaring in the islands," Kaki said as Mei and Aria joined she and Hikari. "Yesterday's incident won't die down easily."

"If at all," Hikari said. "After all, the king _was_ killed. That means Prince Vandir will be king, and he'll most likely try to win the queen's hand again."

He'll try to use the king's death as a trump card, Mei added. There is a war on the horizon.

"Speaking of war…" Kaki tilted her head to the left. From that entrance to the courtyard came Sailor Daichi. She was trailed closely by Sailor Shio.

"Good morning!" Aria called cheerfully. Daichi inclined her head to the bouncing Senshi of air, but made no other motion of greeting.

"You should really try to be more cordial," Hikari said somewhat absently. "It doesn't do any good to be sour."

"Yup, that's right!" Aria said in cheery agreement. "Isn't this exciting? We're going to train for real, as a team!"

Shio and Hikari nodded in agreement. Kaki and Mei, however, were subtly focused on Daichi. She unnerved the two Senshi, and anyone who knew them would know that it just doesn't happen. Kaki was raised by her soldier father with a nerve of frozen jerban. Mei was the most cold and hard of the three princess' of the Mei Mountains. Yet, here was Sailor Daichi, the most foreign of her people, the most powerful, and the most unnerving. She disturbed the Senshi of darkness and fire beyond all reason.

"I see you all came on time," Sailor Talor said. Everyone turned to the main entrance of the courtyard, expecting to see the orange and black Senshi of Talor. Instead, they saw Talor in a black gown with orange trimming and, most peculiarly, silver battle dress armor adorning her arms, chest, and shoulders sparingly. "Unfortunately, I cannot train you today. The Kaki Islands are, obviously, in an uproar over the death of the king. Even though he cast the first blow, they hold us responsible. They are talking war. The queen and I are leaving today to arbitrate the trouble with the representatives of the Shio Provinces and Aria Highlands." The Senshi kept their gazes from crossing Daichi. Talor, however, looked directly at her. "Daichi, since you seem the most learned in combat, you are going to train Mei and Hikari in my absence."

"What about us?" Aria asked, indicating the unnamed Senshi.

"You three will be accompanying the queen and I as representatives of your homelands," Talor answered. "Kaki, you will remain as the queen's side at all times. Aria and Shio, you will do likewise with your respected ambassadors." The three Senshi nodded in understanding. Talor turned and motioned for the entrance. "You three will be wearing traditional clothing similar to mine. The seamstresses are waiting, and we haven't much time to waste. Please proceed." The three Senshi nodded and left promptly. When they were gone, Talor heard Mei's voice in her mind. "I understand your concern, Mei, but they are capable Senshi," Talor said to her as she turned.

"Worried about Kaki, I presume?" Daichi asked. Talor nodded.

"I'm worried, too," Hikari said. "After all, the king's reaction is bound to be the norm for all of the people of the islands."

"Kaki is capable and powerful," Talor said. "Each of them will be able to protect the queen and ambassadors, should the need arise. Though, stars forbid things come to that."

I don't trust Daichi. Talor adverted her gaze to stare at Mei. After the episode yesterday, I don't trust her.

You have to, Talor replied. This generation, she is the secondary leader of the Senshi. No matter the situation, she is leader in my absence. You know that is the way of things. I, too, am wary of her, but she is a Senshi and you are on the same team.

Talor's silence was the key indicator that she was communicating with Mei. Both Hikari and Daichi knew that, but neither minded. "Now," Talor said, "You three are in charge of castle security in our absence. The princess is your responsibility in _every_ area. I trust she will be well taken care of."

"You have my word!" Hikari said excitedly. "Why, I'll take care of her single-handedly! I love children!" Talor smiled and bowed her head shallowly. Then, she turned and left quickly.

"So, what will you be training us in _leader_?" Hikari said with a smile. Daichi couldn't help but smile at the bountiful youth and innocence that Sailor Hikari held. But, she knew that such a quality could be the Senshi of light's downfall.

"Silence," Daichi said. "That will be the first."

Inkou groaned as she let herself fall onto her bed. Her golden hair splayed all around her in an oceanic mess. She was exhausted from Daichi's training. The Senshi of earth sure seemed to know what she was doing. Poor Inkou was constantly stumbling over the tasks. Their first lesson in silence and subtlety hadn't gone over well with Inkou's need to exercise her extensive youthful energy. Inkou wasn't so much physically exhausted as she was mentally.

Sailor Daichi had the two Senshi stand in the center of the courtyard and try to strike her with their powers. They had each succeeded in striking her once. Then, she had them try to avoid _her_ attacks. Mei had succeeded in avoiding one of them, but they generally failed at it. "This," Daichi had said, "Is the perfect way to gain an instant advantage over your enemy." Even with their powers over light and darkness, nether Mei and Hikari had been successful in attacking or avoiding Daichi. Then, it was their turn. "I will stand in the center," Daichi said. "Then, I want you to do as I did. Try to attack me."

Hikari and Mei spent some time trying to hide. Then, Mei sent a wave of dark energy at Daichi. She easily avoided it. Hikari then tried to do the same, but it was again avoided. They tried several times to mask their attacks and such. All the while, Hikari was trying hard to not be clumsy or loud. Finally, Daichi had them stop. "Now, try to avoid my attacks," she had said. Hikari and Mei hid themselves, and instantly found themselves running from Daichi's vines. They were doing miserably, to say the least. Finally, Hikari decided to climb to the second level of the courtyard. She had herself hidden well, and was pleased when Daichi began to openly wonder where she had gone. Hikari hid there for several moments.

"Hello Hikari!" called the princess' shrill voice. Hikari turned as saw the princess standing just behind her. Almost instantly, vines appeared and pulled Hikari over the railing and onto the ground. She was surprised to see that Mei had been hiding on the same level, a very small distance from where she was.

"Mei, I didn't know you were up there," Hikari said. Mei acknowledged the fact that she wasn't aware of Hikari, either.

"You were successful in hiding yourselves from me," Daichi said, "But you still made two fatal mistakes. First, the princess found you. What if she had been an enemy? You'd both be spitting blood sooner than grass, no doubt. You must plan for every option and every situation. Second, you hid from each other. You must know where your teammates are. You cannot coordinate your attacks if you do not know where each other is, and if you do not know where your ally is, how can you tell them apart from your enemy in the heat of battle?"

Inkou groaned and turned onto her side. Daichi had been, unfortunately, correct about everything. Even now, several days later, Daichi continued to train them harshly. The two Senshi were benefiting from it and were slowly coming around, but they still stumbled over certain tasks. Even though Mei was tough and both were powerful neither was truly ready for an all-out battle. Inkou absently wondered where Reiko had learned all of this. No doubt, her father had been a soldier or something like Kaki's had been.

Inkou sat up and swung her legs over the bed. Right on schedule, she could hear Mei and Daichi sparring in the courtyard. She walked over to her balcony and crossed her arms. She rested them on the railing as she leaned forward to watch. The way that they fought was amazing in Inkou's eyes. They were vigilant, quick, powerful… A part of her envied them. That part of her wished she could be the ruthless warrior that Daichi's image projected. Yet, that part of her was silenced, as always, by her youthful and caring heart.

Inkou's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. With a newfound curiosity, she rushed to it to see who her visitor was. She opened the door to see a tall, fair-skinned man in dark armor. Inkou's heart leapt as she leapt at him, linking her arms around his neck. "Halen!" she shouted in happiness. "What are you doing here?" Halen laughed as he tried unsuccessfully to detach himself from her. Inkou, however, wasn't letting go.

"Well, I came to visit you," he said. "After all, things are rather boring at the castle without you around."

Inkou let go and fell a few inches to her feet. It never ceased to amaze her just how tall he was. "I must admit, I've missed you too," she said. Then, she grasped his hand and pulled him in. "You must tell me how everyone is! How is mother? Is Lars doing any better at the sword? Oh, you must tell me everything!"

Halen laughed as he stopped Inkou from pulling him any further. "I see being a Senshi hasn't put a damper on your energy," he said. "Everyone misses you very much, though I doubt Lars will shed any tears over it." Inkou laughed, knowing her brother wouldn't miss her excess energy. "Not many things have changed in the past couple weeks. Lars is still struggling with the sword, but he's become quite the politic." Halen's smiled quickly faded and he looked very somber.

Inkou tilted her head in confusion. "Halen, what's wrong?" she asked. He looked at her square in the eye.

"My original plan was to visit you, princess," he said. "However, I must now seek refuge here. I've been cast out of the mountains because of my support for the Talor Royal family." Inkou shook her head in confusion. Halen sighed and led her to her bed, where he sat her and himself on the edge. "Inkou, a war has become inevitable. The queen's talks won't work. The Hikari and Mei kingdoms are pushing for war, and your family is pushing to find a way to bring you home. It's the same with Princess Taika. The royal families want the Senshi of their lands to return to them to fight the war on their side." Inkou shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Why?" she asked. "Why would they want war?"

"I don't know," Halen said. "I couldn't get close to Lars and your mother until they exiled me. I don't have all of the answers. I just know that you need to be ready and be careful. If you choose to remain here, you'll be fighting your family on the battlefield."

"You have to tell Daichi," Inkou said. "What you've told me; you have to tell her." Halen nodded. There was a look of fear and sadness in his eyes that Inkou had never seen before. "Halen… Let's go." She didn't know what else to say. She stood with her hand firmly in his and led him out.

"If the Mei and Hikari Kingdom's join with the Kaki Islands, then the other three kingdoms would have to join with the Royal kingdom to even stand a chance," Daichi said. Halen had informed she and Mei of the situation in the mountains, and neither took it well. "The planet will be torn in half."

There will be no peace for many years, Mei added. There are more people in the Mei Kingdom who can command their element than there are in any other kingdom. Kaki has the largest army of element users than any other. The Hikari Kingdom has a strategic placement, being in between the two kingdoms. The other three kingdoms are too spread apart and just aren't strong enough.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Inkou said sourly. She was fiddling with the hem of her sleeve as they talked. She was finding it hard to be her cheerful self.

"We won't know anything for sure until the queen returns," Halen said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We must wait for her return. Only then can be begin to truly worry." Daichi looked at the three of them with a stern look. They knew that this wasn't over.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

The curtains were closed and all was silent, but Queen Taloral could still feel the jeering crowds outside. The past several days had been stressful. Already, three assassinations had been attempted on the ambassadors and queen. Aria had diverted each away from the ambassador of the Aria Highlands, but at personal expense. Her left leg had been caught on fire during the first attempt, and the second and third had resulted in serous head injuries. Yet still, the young Senshi stayed fast by the fearful ambassador.

Shio had also prevented injury to the ambassador of the Shio Provinces, and she, too, had been injured. Her injuries, however, had arrested her to her bed for the past two days. Today, though, she insisted that she was fit to protect, relieving the apprehensive ambassador of Sailor Talor.

As for Kaki, she had avoided injury to all around her, destroying the first attempt, a bomb, while it was still high above in the air. The second, a would-be assassin, was quickly disabled with a single swift kick below the man's belt. The third, another would-be assassin, had been disarmed, but he found support in the crowd and disappeared. This was not the end of her trials, however. The new king had insisted that she personally escort him. To show as much diplomatic courteously as possible, Kaki agreed. She appeared neutral to this, but the other Senshi were apprehensive about it.

Talor had kept herself busy by taking Shio's charge for two days, and then by personally seeing to the security of all three. She was dismayed when the new king had requested that Kaki be his escort. This left Talor in charge of the queen, which she had no qualms about. She was nervous about Kaki, however.

The carriages came to a halt. The queen smoothed her dress as the door opened. As soon as it was a crack open, the jeers came into the carriage at full force. With the door wide open, Talor stepped beside it and held out her hand for the queen. Taloral took it and stepped out of the carriage warily. The jeers increased exponentially the further she walked from the carriage. To her right she saw Ambassador Minjira of the Shio Provinces. She appeared emotionless, as always. Sailor Shio was to her left, completely in step. Further down, she could see Ambassador Kinha of the Aria Highlands. Aria was to his right, visible only by her long white braid.

The three representatives ascended the stairs to the main doorway of the castle. King Vandir, son of the deceased King Halitro, waited at the top. Kaki was just behind him and to the right. Much to Taloral's surprise, Kaki was in her Senshi uniform. "You must be wondering why she is transformed," Vandir said with amusement. Taloral nodded as she stepped onto the top. "I felt safer with her being in her uniform."

"That seems unnecessary," Ambassador Kinha said. "Why would someone attempt to harm you within your own lands?"

"We will discuss the situation inside," Vandir said. "Please, come." He turned and headed inside. Before she turned to follow, Kaki's eyes met with Talor, Shio, and Aria. They knew in that moment that trouble had already stirred in the early morning.

The group settled down a little bit later in the battle room. There, they sat at their usual places, the Senshi standing behind their respected official. Vandir leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and his chin on his elevated hands. "Kaki, inform them," he ordered. Kaki sighed, disguising it as simply exhaling.

"There was an attempt made on King Vandir's life this morning," she said. "It was while he was still in bed. The intruder tripped an alarm that the head of security had placed. When I arrived, I disabled and detained the assailant. However, the assailant injected herself with a vial of poison." Kaki paused. The king leaned back and waved his hand in the air to signal her to continue. Kaki took a deep breath and said, "The assailant was a woman of the Shio Provinces. She injected herself with a vial of liquid antriad. She wore the uniform of an official of the Kaki militia, but she bore the insignia of a Shio Special Forces member."

"I am curious as to how this woman even knew where to find me in the castle," Vandir said. "After all, I have slept in a different room every night. I highly doubt she has been impersonating on of the militia, since those of cerulean hair are neither common nor welcome on the Kaki Islands." Vandir swiveled his chair to look directly at Ambassador Minjira. "Tell me, ambassador, are you sure all of your people have kept themselves confined to the port?"

"Of course I am," Ambassador Minjira said. "I have checked them myself, and you can take the list and confirm it yourself!"

"I already have," Vandir said, stretched his hand to the left. An attendant placed a piece of paper in his hand. "Are you familiar with a Jase Lendrei?"

Ambassador Minjira looked to the table in thought, then looked back at the king. "First year member, still a cadet; She is under the command of Captain Kildre. Why?"

Vandir cast his eyes on the paper with a wicked smile. "When my men checked the manifest and compared it to the crew of your ship, they reported that Cadet Lendrei was unaccounted for. I had Captain Kildre brought here to identify the body." Vandir glanced up at Kaki.

She sighed and said, "He confirmed that the assailant was Cadet Jase Lendrei. An inspection of her quarters revealed a letter of admission. It revealed that she had been planning the king's death ever since the first assassination attempt on Ambassador Minjira." Then, she added quickly, "It also states that Cadet Lendrei was working alone, conspiring with no one."

"A likely story," Vandir said as he pushed himself from the table. He walked to the large map behind the table. Ambassador Minjira stood in anger.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the ambassador demanded. Shio reached forward and placed her hands on the ambassador's shoulders.

"You know what it means, dear Ambassador Minjira," Vandir said. "I believe your 'mission of peace' was simply a cover; remove the new king, weaken the government, not have a worry in the world." As Vandir spoke, the Senshi observed as the number of guards in the room began to increase. "I must admit, I hadn't anticipated on leading you all this far. After all, I hadn't expected your precious Senshi to be so oblivious to the true nature of these past few days." In an instant, the Senshi had the ambassadors and queen on their feet. Shio had the Stones of Aquati firmly in her hand. Aria had her hand behind her wing earring. Talor was in a defensive position in front of the queen. Kaki had joined them and stood beside Talor.

"You'll find fighting to be fruitless," Vandir said as he turned. "My army is already at the borders of Daichi. The army of Hikari is at the border of Aria. Mei's army is at the border of Shio. After those three kingdoms fall, the Royal County will soon after follow. You might as well accept the inevitable, Queen Taloral: your time is at an end."

"How did you loop Hikari and Mei into this?" Ambassador Kinha asked. "How did you turn them?"

"They saw truth in reason," Vandir said. "The Mei Kingdom is nearly three times as powerful as the royal county. The Hikari Kingdom has strategic, economic, and societal advantages. They saw that the Aria Highlands and Shio Provinces are too weak to remain in any sort of power. They believe the Daichi Plains have become too powerful and they fear that the Royal family has become corrupt."

"Corrupt?" The queen couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You are one to talk!"

"Am I?" Vandir asked. "Sou Maron is the new Senshi of Kaki. She was the daughter of a low-life soldier, and also the daughter of the previous Senshi of Kaki. What a coincidence. Gosha Suno is the third-youngest daughter in a family of seven, and the youngest official Tal Senshi. How peculiar. Asa Evana is the daughter of the one lord that the Royal County is in debt to. And, of course, Reiko deLon. COUNTESS Reiko deLon. Oh yes, the countess. I believe you would be interested in knowing that she was not born in the plains. Her birth papers were all forged. Those put aside, she doesn't exist. She's quite the curiosity."

"I notice you say nothing of Inkou or Taika," Talor said.

"One does not speak sourly of their allies," Vandir said. "No doubt, someone was dispatched several days ago to take them home. After all, they wouldn't fight against their family, now would they?"

"How did you organize this is so little time?" Queen Taloral asked in pure shock. Vandir smiled and turned his gaze to Kaki.

"I am merely continuing my father's work," he said simply. "After Sou Maron became Sailor Kaki and my sister returned in disgrace, my father set into motion his plans. He decided, however, to wait until the Senshi were chosen from Hikari and Mei." Vandir turned around and motioned to the guards. "You, Senshi, are hopelessly outnumbered. It would be best for you all to surrender."

"Nankan!" The incantation sounded through the room, echoing as a golden dome surrounded the Senshi, queen, and ambassadors. In an instant, the guards surrounded themselves around the king.

"Sunray!" A golden light showered the group of guards, blinding them and causing some of them to fall in fear and pain. When the light disappeared, Vandir and his men looked around in a daze. It took them several moments to realize that the queen, ambassadors, and Senshi were gone.

"We are deeply in your debt," Ambassador Kinha told Sailor Mei and Hikari. The two Senshi had succeeded in rescuing the ambassadors and queen from the Kaki Islands, returning them to the royal county under cover of their powers. "I shall return to the highlands at once and advise the emperor."

"I shall return to Shio and advise my lady, as well," Ambassador Minjira said. "Sailor Mei, I still don't understand, though: How did you convince Cadet Lendrei to assassinate the king? Surely you didn't use your powers."

Mei shook her head. It was not I who convinced Cadet Lendrei, she told everyone. Hikari and I had arrived shortly before rescuing all of you. It was Sailor Daichi who convinced Cadet Lendrei.

"Daichi?" Talor said in question. "I can understand why, but why Daichi? Where is she?"

"She is no doubt to the Daichi Plains by now," Hikari said. "She and Sir Halen of Hikari are going to the three remaining continents. They may get to the highlands or the provinces before you, ambassadors."

"Sir Halen?" Taloral asked. "I am surely confused." She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "Is he on our side then?" Hikari nodded.

"He was banished from the Hikari Mountains for openly displaying his support for the Royal County," she explained. "He came here to warn us all. He is now working to warn and rally the other continents."

"Then I should be on my way," Ambassador Kinha said as he stood. "I should return to Aria as quickly as possible in order to give my information on the situation."

"Agreed," Ambassador Minjira said as she stood. The queen nodded in agreement.

"Aria, Shio, please escort the ambassadors back to their respected lands," Taloral said. The two Senshi nodded, but the ambassadors shook their heads.

"That will not be necessary," Minjira said. "The Senshi are needed here. I will be fine with the Shio Special Forces."

"The Aria Highlanders will provide adequate protection should the need arise," Ambassador Kinha added. "I assure you, your majesty, that we shall be fine." With that, they bowed respectfully and left. Shio and Aria followed, if only to escort them to their departure points.

Taloral sat forward and rested her arms on the table. "My dream of leading this world into the Golden Peace is shattered."

"My queen, all is not yet lost," Kaki said. "Surely there is yet a chance. After all, when this war is over there will be need of peace." Taloral nodded as she stood.

"I suppose," she said wearily. "Where is Elementus? I wish to be with her now." Hikari and Mei looked between each other with worried expressions. "Mei, Hikari, where is Elementus?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Under cover of night, Reiko deLon, Princess Elementus, and Sir Halen crossed back over the border of Daichi into the Royal County. King Dandre of the Daichi Plains had been more than understanding of the situation and its origins. He even took up Sailor Daichi's suggestion of appointing Anyala leSerno and Carak Jyou as generals. The Shio Provinces and the Aria Highlands would not be so easy, Reiko knew. She only hoped that Mei and Hikari had been successful in recovering the queen and ambassadors.

In the distance, Reiko could see the royal guard in their patrol. They were in full armor and patrolling to the highest protocol. "The queen and the others have returned," she told Halen and Elementus.

"How do you know?" Halen asked.

"Trust me," Reiko said. Halen simply shrugged. "What would be the best route to the highlands?" Halen looked around as he thought.

"That way," he said, pointing down the river. "We can follow it to the falls." Reiko nodded and practically charged down the edge of the river. Elementus trotted along after her, taking full advantage of not having to wear a dress. Halen followed as well, though not as enthusiastically.

"How could you let her go?" Taloral cried. "How could you let Elementus go with them?"

"It was half Talor's order, half Daichi's order," Hikari said. "Talor reminded us that in your absence, the Senshi are solely responsible for the princess. Elementus either had to go with Mei and me or with Daichi and Halen. Mei and I were going to take her with us, but Daichi ordered the two of us to go without her."

We couldn't argue it because in Talor's absence, Sailor Daichi is our leader, Mei added. That is how the powers are divided this generation. Taloral looked almost pleadingly at Talor, but the Senshi shook her head.

"It is the truth," Talor said. "In my absence, Sailor Daichi is in charge. I'm sure the princess is all right, though. Daichi has proved to be a capable Senshi, and a somewhat capable leader. Besides, the princess is powerful in her own right and Sir Halen is with them."

"Halen will make sure the princess is all right!" Hikari said enthusiastically. "He's a very responsible older brother! Princess Elementus will be fine!"

"I truly wish I could have your faith and enthusiasm," Taloral said forlornly.

The first light of day was beginning to peak over the Hikari Mountains as Reiko and Halen came upon the border into the Aria Highlands. Elementus was soundly asleep upon Halen's back. Halen had worried that the cool night winds might freeze the child, but the maja wool clothing they had all received from Queen Ashliy, Dandre's wife, had proved to be more than warm enough.

Reiko stopped atop a hill and shadowed her eyes with her hand. In the distance, she could see an army of Hikari. It looked to be uniformed in shades of teal and gold, indicating them to be either the third or fourth regiment. "They haven't attacked yet," she said, purposefully stating the obvious. "I figured they would have by now."

"They may just not be ready yet," Halen said as he came up behind her. He couldn't shield his eyes from the sun, but he squinted them enough to see the army in the distance. "The fourth regiment," he said. "Strange. Why would they send them into Aria?"

"What's so special about the fourth regiment?" Reiko asked. Halen shook his head.

"They are one of the better divisions of the Hikari Army," he said as he shifted Elementus' weight. "I would think they'd send them into Daichi or the Royal County."

"Maybe they think Aria is the larger threat," Reiko offered, "Or Vandir wants the Daichi Plains for himself. I can't say. Nonetheless, we need to keep moving."

"On the contrary, Countess deLon," said a smug voice. Up the hill came a man in an Aria Elite uniform. His hair seemed silver in the light, but it made Reiko suspicious. "You three need to return to the Royal County. Ambassador Kinha arrived before you did and informed us on the situation. We shall prepare an escort immediately to return you to the Royal County."

"What is Emperor Jahnu going to do?" Reiko asked. The soldier looked at her with an expression of extreme dislike.

"That is none of your concern," he said.

"If you shall not tell us, then we are going to see the emperor ourselves," Halen said.

"The emperor will not see either of you," the soldier said. "You, Sir Halen, are of Hikari, who's army is currently at our border, threatening to strike at any moment. You, Countess Reiko, are the reason behind all of this."

"That's not true!" Elementus squeaked groggily, lifting her head over Halen's shoulder.

"Then who's is it, little princess?" the soldier asked curiously.

"King Halitro," Reiko said. "He's the one who wanted to attack in the first place. He cast the first blow." The soldier looked sourly at Reiko.

"You will accompany me to the nearby post," he said, "Where you will be further escorted to the Royal County."

"We shall escort ourselves," Reiko said, "To the emperor's palace." Having said that, Reiko began her descent down the hill. Halen followed, sensing a growing uneasiness in both Reiko and himself.

"You shall go no further!" the soldier declared.

"Aria Ariance!" Elementus shouted. Instantly, the three of them were lifted high into the air. A beam of light followed almost immediately, passing below their feet and dissipating.

"I knew your hair wasn't right," Reiko said as the three of them were set back down, facing the soldier. "No one in the highlands is born with golden hair, no matter how light it is." Reiko opened her left fist, revealing the green crystalline leaf of Daichi. She lifted her fist into the air and shouted, "Daichi Element Transform!" Leaves made of green energy appeared and covered the top half of her body. Earth made of brown energy appeared and covered the bottom half of her body. The two then met in the middle and mixed, spreading all about. The mixture then exploded, revealing Sailor Daichi in all her entirety, save for her brooch. The green crystalline leaf appeared and placed itself on her bow, becoming her pink flower brooch. "Keep with the princess," Sailor Daichi ordered Halen. He nodded without complaint as he stepped back. Elementus held onto his shoulders.

"So, Sailor Daichi, let us see if you are really as you are portrayed," the soldier said. Into his hands appeared orbs of golden light. He lifted his arms and threw the orbs like a child's ball. Daichi backhanded each of them, sending them into the dirt in front of the soldier's feet.

Daichi spun once on her heel and then slapped her hand on the ground. "Thorn Tangle!" she shouted. The ground beneath the soldier's feet exploded with a fury of thorny vines. The soldier, caught completely off-guard, was trapped in the mess. One of the vines pressed into his neck as several others immobilized his hands. "Now," Daichi said as she approached. "We shall escort you to the nearby outpost where you will be escorted to the proper authorities." The soldier, suddenly quite fearful, nodded within his ability.

The soldier had been correct in his information. There was an escort waiting for the three travelers at the outpost. Ambassador Kinha had arrived at the capital the evening before. There was no need for the three to see the emperor. Somewhat tentatively, the three left with the minimal escort to the border of the Royal County. The small escort was due to the need of a heavier escort for the soldier Reiko had fought. Reiko didn't mind. In her mind, the minimal escort was unnecessary as it was.

Travel in the carriage was quicker than travel on foot, and so they arrived at the capital quite quickly. It was there that Daichi, Halen, and Elementus were greeted by a very unhappy Queen Taloral. At the sight of her unharmed little sister, however, Taloral's unhappiness disappeared. She was quite surprised, though, to find her sister dressed in simple maja wool. "Sisa!" Elementus shouted as she leapt from Reiko's lap out onto the ground. She ran at her sister and leapt into her arms. "Sisa! I went camping! It was so fun!" Taloral was speechless. When Reiko stepped from the carriage, Taloral went to speak. However, Elementus cut her off. "Please don't be mad at Reiko!" the little princess pleaded. "Please? I didn't get hurt and I learned so much and saw so much!"

Taloral sighed and nodded. "I promise I won't be mad," she said in defeat. She then looked up at Reiko and Halen. "However, I have some things to discuss with Daichi."

The queen was still unhappy with Reiko, and let her know quite swiftly. As soon as the door to the queen's chamber was closed, the queen let loose her fury. "That was irresponsible of you Sailor Daichi!" Taloral said in as controlled a voice as possible. "I understand, it is the Senshi's responsibility to care for her in my absence. I understand that you are in charge in Sailor Talor's absence. I understand that it someone had to care for her. However, I do not understand why you insisted that she go with you and Halen rather than Mei and Hikari! So now, please tell me: Why?"

Reiko, who had been calmly and silently listening to the queen, cleared her throat and said, "I felt it would be a good opportunity for the princess to learn about the land first hand, as well as to train."

"To train?" The queen looked at Reiko in confusion. "What do you mean 'train?'"

"The princess has a bountiful supply of power and energy," Reiko explained. "However, her powers are useless without proper understanding of how they work and what they are capable of."

"Are you trying to tell me that you trained my little sister, the royal princess, how to be a Senshi?" Taloral asked in shock. Reiko nodded.

"She is very capable as a Senshi," Reiko continued. "She proved as much when fighting against both myself and Halen, as well as against a Hikari soldier we encountered who was in disguise as an Aria Elite."

"I will not allow my sister to be a Senshi!" Taloral shouted.

"Because she could get hurt?" Reiko asked. Taloral nodded. "Very well, it is your wish. However, I shall tell you now that we Senshi can't always be there to protect her. You, too, cannot always be there to protect her. At some point in her life, Elementus will be required to protect herself, and she will be unsuccessful without a good handle on and understanding of her powers. My queen, I was doing her a favor. However, being as you are her guardian first and foremost, it is your call and I shall not argue it."

Taloral turned away from Reiko and walked to the window. "You have the gift of foresight," she said softly. "What you said just now, did you foresee it? Or, is it simply logic?"

"No foresight have I seen since I received the powers of Daichi," Reiko said. "No, this is simply a matter of fact. There is a war on our borders. At any moment of any day, that war could flood the streets of the Royal County. At any moment after that, the war could spill into the castle, and the Senshi could be caught off-guard. If the Senshi are caught off-guard, the best line of defense for you and the princess will be faulty for at least a time. My lady, there are no guarantees in anything."

Wearily, Taloral rubbed her face with the palms of her hands. She turned to Reiko, an expression of defeat and utmost fear sewn upon her face. "Sailor Daichi," she began, "Where you learned such knowledge of war, I may never know. How you know just the right things at just the right time, I may never know either. What I know is that you are correct. There are no guarantees in anything, and at any moment she may be left defenseless." Taloral sighed. "I want you to train all of the Senshi, Talor as well if you see it fit. Hikari and Mei told me of the training you did with them in my absence. Both Talor and myself are impressed. Therefore, you are to train them, Talor if necessary, and prepare them for war. I also wish you to train Elementus. I would prefer you do so alone or with Aria and no one else, for Aria seems most attached to the two of you. I shall request Halen to be present at the trainings, in hopes that he, too, may be prepared. Do you understand?" Reiko nodded. "Very well. Begin as soon as possible."

"I'll begin now," Reiko said. "I'll have Mei and Hikari train with Kaki and Shio while I tend to Aria and the princess, and Talor if I see fit." Taloral nodded and turned away as Reiko did the same. When the door closed, Taloral collapsed onto her bed and silently wept out of fear for her people and for her sister.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

The rest of the evening was spent in training. Mei, Daichi, and Hikari went through the same trainings with the rest of the Senshi as they had done before. What had taken Mei and Hikari several days to learn was learned by the other four by the time the stars began to brighten. They slept little that night. The impending war weighed heavily on their minds. To add to that, they all awoke early to train. They hadn't planned on awakening so early, but they worked it out nonetheless. The rest of Daichi's training was completed in half a day's time. As they stopped at mid-day for a break, the sounds of explosions rocked the air. From the entrance of the castle, they could see explosions of dark energy rocking to the far east. The Mei Kingdom was striking the Shio Provinces.

"There is nothing we can do," Queen Taloral told them soon after in the counsel room. "The provinces have requested that Daichi, Aria, and the Royal County keep to themselves so as to not weaken defenses."

It was with that heavy news that the Senshi returned to training. There were no more lessons from Daichi for the moment. Instead, she put the older Senshi into a very dusty training routine she had unearthed from the Royal County archives. While they went through the routines, Daichi took Aria and Elementus aside. It didn't take long for Elementus to get into the groove of training. They were unsuccessful in forming a possible transformation, but the little princess quickly got the hang of her earth and air abilities.

The darkness of night swept over the castle, bringing the Senshi together on the veranda for dinner. Their meeting brought quite a surprise. While the Senshi had gone through the training routine, Mei and Hikari inadvertently summoned the Twilight Daggers. To add to that, Hikari had summoned the Staff of Golden Day. "It is imperative that each of you summon the weapons of your line," Talor said as she picked at her dinner. "Daichi has already summoned the Ibarakei. Now the Twilight Daggers are here, as is the Staff of Golden Day. If you all can summon your gifts and learn to wield them, we can have a strong advantage." The Senshi nodded in agreement. "Princess, how is your training?"

The little princess looked up at Talor. Her cheeks were large, stuffed full of food. It made it quite clear that she couldn't reply. "She's progressing quickly," Daichi said in her place. The little girl nodded before putting her full attention back on her food. "There is yet no sign of a Senshi transformation, but Aria and I have been able to train her in her powers of earth and air. She shall need to train further with Sou and Asa to better her powers of fire and water."

"Kaki and Shio," Talor corrected. Daichi glanced side-long at Talor with a soft look of irritability before standing up and pushing her plate away.

"Princess," she said, "When you are ready I want you to train the rest of your powers with _Kaki_ and _Shio_." Elementus nodded with her cheeks still full of food. Then Daichi turned to Aria. "When you are finished, join me in the courtyard." With that, she turned and left the veranda. Aria blinked a few times and looked at her food. She took one more hurried bite and shoved the plate away before charging after Daichi.

I worry for Aria, Mei said, keeping her thoughts confined to the four remaining Senshi. Daichi seems to get along with Aria and the princess, but it is my understanding that she is not tolerant of children.

Where did you get your information? Hikari asked.

A woman who says she was Reiko's attendant, Mei replied as she poked at the meat on her plate with disgust.

I do not think there is need to worry, Shio replied, somewhat nervous about speaking through thoughts.

"I didn't say you needed to rush," Daichi said as Aria came up on her in the courtyard.

"Well, we're going to train, right?" Aria asked. "It isn't good to train with too full of a stomach because you can get sick." Daichi smiled and turned to the little Senshi of wind. "Am I right?"

"Correct," Daichi said with amusement. "You're rather intelligent for only being twelve." Aria didn't know whether or not to take that last statement as a compliment or a snide remark, so she stayed silent. "Let us see."

"See what?" Aria asked. She had barely finished her last word when a mountain of dirt came up from the ground and threatened to swallow her. She gasped fearfully before burying a torrent of wind into the soft dirt, barely propelling herself out. As she hovered in the air, a tangle of dangerous-looking vines shot up at her. She used another jet of wind to push herself away, letting her land on the railings of the second level. Daichi hadn't yet moved from her place in the yard. "This is clearly a test," she said to herself. "I'm going to put in all I have." She kicked off of the railing. She soared in the air for several moments before putting her hands palm to palm in the shape of an arrow. "Cyclone!" she shouted, sending a spiraling twister of air at Daichi.

Daichi glanced up at the attack. She sighed and swept up her hand, bringing with is a thick wall of dirt. The tip of the twister struck the wall with a slow grinding, and Daichi expected that to be the end of it, which is why she was quite soon after buried by the dirt of the wall before being thrown up into the air. She was quite surprised to be spiraling around Aria's twister. "This is going to be more amusing than I thought," she said as she summoned up a tangle of vines. The vines gently wrapped around her and pulled her free of the wind. As soon as she left the twister it disappeared. "No mercy." She spun to her left and shouted, "Tremble!" Just as the tip of Aria's slipper touched the ground, a wave of vines came up around her and wrapped around her. The ground beneath her broke apart and the vines pulled her in. Little Aria screamed.

Her scream brought about the attention of the other Senshi. Just as they entered the courtyard, Aria's scream was turning into pulsing waves of air that tore at both ground and vines. Daichi summoned a column of earth that shot her into the air. She landed on the second level railings in a crouched way. "You're sloppy Aria!" she shouted. "Clean it up! No one benefits from inattentive attacks! You need to learn control!"

Aria shot a look up at Daichi before clenching her fists. In turn, the air around the courtyard became clenched and suffocating. "Why?" she whispered. Then, in a heartbroken way she scream, "Why?" It was long, almost purposefully drawn out. Through the courtyard her scream sounded. It resonated through the halls, all the way to the ends of the castle and into Queen Taloral's chambers. By then, however, it was not a word, but a wave of emotion carried in a horrific scream. As the confused queen tried to discover the source of the scream, Aria's emotions were building.

"Why is nothing I do good enough?" she shouted in a sobbing voice. "I try and I try, but nothing is good enough! Whether it be the training here or things past, my best simply isn't good enough!"

"Your best won't save people," Daichi replied. Aria's emotions built further.

"I know I'm a Senshi, but I'm only twelve years old!" Aria shouted in reply. "You are holding me to standards I'm not meant to reach!" Then suddenly, the air became stale. Then it began to leave the area of the courtyard. The Senshi gasped for breath as Aria collected the air around her. "I hate you!" The air around her exploded into a screaming tornado. "Cyclonic Revolution!" Aria shouted as she swiped her glowing hand at Daichi. The Senshi of earth didn't try to avoid it. Rather, she took it head-on. The winds of the tornado spread and engulfed the entire courtyard. Mei and Hikari put up their barriers to protect them and their fellow Senshi. The force of the tornado shook the castle, until suddenly it died. The wind stopped and the air returned to its normal flow. The part of the second level where Daichi had stood was gone; the level had a huge gapping hole in it.

Mei and Hikari released their shield. Princess Elementus started to run out to the courtyard, but Talor stopped her. Little Aria's braid was no more. Rather, her loose hair hung limply all the way down her back. She was breathing heavily, her small chest rising and falling harshly. She was shaking, and unbeknownst to her she clutched in her hand a white glow. When she finally noticed it, she lifted it to be level with her eyes. The glow vanished, leaving in its stead a white crystalline fan with light blue tassels. Then, just when her shaking seemed to stop, the fan closed of its own accord. Before her eyes, the fan became a crystalline harp with silver strings.

The Senshi were about to go to Aria when they saw Daichi appear out of nowhere. She stepped up to Aria, who hesitantly looked up. She was surprised to see Daichi smiling. She placed her hand on Aria's shoulder and said, "That will do, Aria, that will do." Then she turned and left. Aria was very confused. Then, she came to a realization.

"You mean you put me through all of that so I would summon this?" she shouted in surprise. Daichi nodded and held up her hand in confession. "But wait! I don't understand!"

"You can figure it out!" Daichi called to her. "For now, I need a drink."

The Senshi did not see Daichi for the rest of the evening. Princess Elementus trained with Kaki and Shio, quickly learning the ins and outs of her powers of fire and water. Aria and Talor spent their time sparring and training with Aria's fan and harp. She had little difficulty in commanding both. She did, however, accidentally put Talor to sleep. Mei and Hikari spent their time in meditation and using their unconscious powers to test each other. However, they did not cross into the mental void to do so.

When their training evening was finally over, the Senshi gathered to share their progress. In training, Shio had summoned the mirror of her line. Mei summoned the Staff of Silver Night, twin to Hikari's staff. In their little meeting, Kaki expressed her frustration.

"Why haven't I been able to summon the sword?" she asked. "It's ridiculous! Everyone has summoned their gift but me."

"It will come in time," Talor said reassuringly. "Patience, Kaki, patience." Having said that, Talor bid the Senshi good night and took Elementus to escort her to her room. The Senshi all parted to go their separate ways.

Sou took her time in going back. Her inability to summon her gift weighed heavily on her mind. As she passed by the entrance to the castle, Sou looked out over the horizon. Explosions still echoed from the Shio Provinces. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her father. She feared the worst for him, knowing that he could very well have been tortured or killed because she had become a Senshi. She also wondered about her mother. King Vandir had said that Sou's mother had been the previous Sailor Kaki. Sou had never known her mother. She wondered if the king had been truthful. Then, just as lights began to rocket into the dark sky over the Aria Highlands, Sou had an idea. It was a desperate one, but she had a feeling that she didn't have much of a choice. Having decided that she darted into the dark streets.

The Senshi gathered in the queen's counsel room. Daichi was already there with the queen. "The Hikari Kingdom has attacked the Aria Highlands," the queen said without looking at them. "I'm sure you already guessed it. I fear the Kaki Islands could attack at any moment. I want all of you on your guard." The queen adjusted her long robe as she spoke.

Daichi looking at each of the Senshi. "Where is Kaki?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Dawn broke through the smoky skies, but it was too late to awaken the Senshi. They were already up and about. They had been practicing and training until Sailor Kaki had failed to arrive. Now, they were searching for her. The newly-arrived light that peeked through the clouds hardly aided them in their search. While Aria, Elementus, and Shio searched the castle Talor, Daichi, and Mei searched the surrounding city. Hikari and Halen were assigned to inspect the Royal Army. It was at the edge of town, a small distance from the army of Kaki.

Mid day arrived and there was yet no sign of Kaki. However, the Senshi couldn't allot any more time for her. A mental shout from Hikari alerted the Senshi of the trouble: The Highlands and the Provinces had retreated. Their remaining armies were joining the army of the Royal County as those who evacuated the two kingdoms sought shelter in the city. There was yet no word on the state of the Daichi Plains. The queen was swift in sending the Senshi to the front line. Elementus, however, was kept at the castle.

At the lines, the Senshi waited for the captains of the two joining armies. However, the captains didn't come. Instead, Ambassadors Kinha and Minjira met with the Senshi. "Due to the retreat, we were appointed the unquestioned leaders of the armies for the remainder of our stay here in the Royal County," Minjira said. Her soft-spoken voice seemed odd coming from a fierce-looking woman in silver armor. "We of Shio shall do as ordered."

"I'm placing the Shio forces under the command of Sailor Shio with help from Sir Halen," Talor said. "They shall take orders from me, and I from the queen."

"The forces of Aria are also as your disposal," Ambassador Kinha said.

"I shall place your forces under the command of Sailor Aria," Talor said. "Aria, you shall be aided in your leadership by Mei and Hikari."

"We best keep that quiet," Kinha said. "The army will not like the idea of serving under someone from the Mei or Hikari Kingdom." Talor nodded in understanding.

"Daichi, you shall stay with me for the time being," Talor said. "All right, settle in the troops."

A warm breeze buffeted Reiko as she sat on the roof of the guard tower. She stared out to the camp below where the armies intertwined. She had little desire to see the explosions of fire in the skies over the Daichi Plains. Vandir had finally attacked. Even out in the Royal County the intensity of the fighting could be felt. Reiko longed for a cool breeze, but such a thing would never be so long as the skies were filled with the fire of the islands.

"Daichi?" Reiko looked over her shoulder to the access ladder from down below. Talor stepped onto the red clay roof and walked over to her slowly. "I was wondering where you disappeared to."

"I assume your wondering doesn't have to do with the present situation," Reiko said as she turned her head back.

"There's no getting around you," Talor said. "You seem to figure out everything." She stopped just behind Reiko. "I was worrying about you."

Reiko smiled and shook her head. "Now why would you do something like that?" she asked. Talor sighed and sat beside Reiko. She glanced over and couldn't help but to admire how the light of the night reflected in her eyes.

"Word around here is that you've been walking around like a shell," she said, "Or a ghost. The soldiers think that there's only doom for them because of the air you are putting out."

"I've had a vision," Reiko said, cutting off Talor's next sentence. "We are doomed. Not just we in the alliance, but our enemies as well. The planet itself is doomed to die." Talor couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Surely it can be changed," she said. "Surely there is something we can do."

Reiko looked at Talor with a dead look in her eyes. They were dim, almost clouded. "This is something we cannot change," she said. "The planet of Talor dies while a great power stirs in its core. This war has awoken a great beast from which few shall be able to escape." Reiko reached to Talor and pressed her fingers to Talor's forehead. Talor began to question Reiko's action when she suddenly felt her mind explode with fire. She couldn't cry out in pain, however, as it dulled away with her voice. She became still as she saw the castle, surrounded by a ring of fire. She suddenly found herself within that ring, watching it reflect off of the unbroken windows of the castle. With wide greens eyes she watched the castle suddenly explode. From it's debris emerged a great shape of black smoke and red fire. Then, with one great swoop everything was gone and all she saw was Reiko's eyes.

Talor didn't notice how she shook with fear. "Reiko…" She couldn't believe what she had seen. "Reiko…" Talor looked down at her orange-gloved hands. She couldn't clench them, for she shook too much to move. "I'm scared…" she finally said. She jumped when she felt arms wrap around her. She glanced up to see Reiko holding her securely in her arms. Despite the silver armor that adorned all of Reiko's being, Talor wasn't in the least bit uncomfortable. They sat there, one held by the other, for a long time. The light of dawn was just beginning to show itself through the clouds when Talor broke their silence. "Reiko," she said softly, "That night, at the ball, you looked so lovely, so confident. You swore off all of the men who approached you to dance, and swore off all of the ladies looking for conversation. I was the only one you didn't swear off. Why? You spoke with me, walked with me, and even told me of the visions. Why me?"

"Because you were different," Reiko said simply. "I had seen you before." Talor lifted her head in confusion. "I had seen you in the first vision I had ever seen. You were in that vision as you were at the ball: awkward, uncomfortable, alone, beautiful." At this Talor sat up, dislocating herself from Reiko. "I had received this vision at a time in my life when all was dark, when all was foreign and new. It was a time in my life when I had felt fear unlike anything I had ever felt. Seeing you made me feel as though there was something out there for me to find. I was visiting the Royal County during the announcement of the trials for the positions of Senshi. You were the one making the announcement. When I saw you, I knew that I had found what I was meant to find: Daichi, and you."

Talor stared at Reiko with wonder. She looked away, to the camps below and out to the main road. "Reiko," Talor whispered, "You are wise beyond anything I have ever known. Please tell me, what is love?"

Reiko closed her eyes in thought. "It is fondness and adoration beyond that of the common relationship," she said. "It is a warmth stronger than the gentle sun rays. It is the feeling of irresistibility to one whom you care for more than your own being. It is the feeling of devotion, to protect with your very life. It is passion that all around can feel. It is gentleness and tenderness beyond what can be felt on your cheek. It is greater than any friendship and stronger than the foundations of the planet."

"That is what love is?" Talor asked. "That makes it sound so simple."

"Of course," Reiko said as she stood. "Love is simple. Admitting it, giving in to it, finding it… That is what makes it hard." She looked over the edge of the roof as the soldiers below awoke from their uneasy slumbers. "Love is like jumping. It sounds easy, but getting there, letting yourself slip over the edge, enduring the fall… That is not so easy." Then, she looked at Talor. "Of course, after the first jump, the next are always easy." Before Talor even realized what Reiko was talking about, the silver-haired woman in silver dress armor disappeared from the edge of the guard tower roof.

Talor lunged at the edge and looked over. Silently and apprehensively she watched as Reiko descended. The soldiers in the distance shouted in surprise. The soldiers right below didn't have a clue, hence why they all jumped in absolute fright when Reiko landed square on her feet with ease. As Reiko straightened up, the soldiers around her stared in absolute surprise. "Goodness, woman, what the devil are you?" one of the nearby soldiers asked as he regained his composure.

Reiko simply looked at him and said, "I'm your wake up call. Something needed to be done, since you were all moving slower than jerban in an Aria Highlands' winter." Some of the soldiers laughed with her while others were simply trying to regain their lost composure.

Up on the tower, Talor got to her feet and walked over to the ladder. She was shaking her head with a soft laugh as she climbed down the ladder. "That Reiko… You'd think she were from another planet."

The Senshi saw little of each other over the next two days. The first day was spent tending to the wounded and keeping the troops' moral up. The second day was spent incorporating the remainder of the Daichi forces. Vandir had been ruthless in his campaign against the Plains. After obtaining the castle he had ordered the swift execution of King Dandre and Queen Ashliy. Prince Dantro had escaped with his troops.

Now he sat in the battle chambers across from Minjira and Kinha. He tapped his fingers on the stone table in apprehension as the three waited for Vandir's "victory speech" to be broadcasted over the inter-kingdom communications system. They were soon joined by the Senshi and, to their surprise, Queen Taloral.

"If Vandir is to be believed, he should come on soon," Talor said as she checked the status on the near-ancient communications system. "I'm receiving a transmission. Wait…" She paused and then turned to everyone. "He's tapped into the whole system. He's going public."

"Pompous bastard," Dantro said. "If his head gets any bigger he'll explode."

"Then let him," Kinha said sourly. There was no more room for talk as the screen lit up. All over the Royal County, and all through the other six kingdoms, the public announcement systems engaged. Vandir's face was all over every screen.

"Greetings all!" he said. There were cheers in the background, no doubt from his troops. "Five days ago, the army of the Hikari Mountains claimed victory over the Aria Highlands. Four days ago, the army of the Mei Kingdom claimed victory over the Shio Provinces. Last evening, the army of the Kaki Islands claimed victory over the Daichi Plains!" More cheers resounded over the screen. "As proof of these victories, I present the former rulers of the fallen kingdoms!" There were more cheers as several men in armor came onto the screen, carrying silver trays. On the trays were the heads of the former leaders of Aria, Shio, and Daichi. The occupants of the battle room gasped in surprise and disgust. The women recoiled; Kinha and Dantro jumped up in horror and anger.

"That bastard!" Dantro shouted.

Vandir motioned to one of the trays. "All hail Emperor Jahnu and Empress Kreita!" he shouted as he motioned to the first of the platters. The heads of the former ruler of Aria sat side-by-side on the tray. Their cold, still faces showed horror and fear. Then, he motioned to the next. "Behold, Lady Aru and Lord Jordian!" The former lord and lady of Shio carried the same expressions. Shio and Minjira whimpered and hid their faces, turning away from the images of their lady and lord. "Finally, the crown jewel! King Dandre and Queen Ashliy of the Daichi Plains!" The final platter showcased the heads of the rulers of Daichi. Dantro shook in absolute, uncontrollable anger. He was barely able to restrain himself. Daichi stared at the two heads with no emotion whatsoever.

The trays were lifted above the heads of the men carrying them, increasing the cheers from the troops. "Now, only one more kingdom stands in our way!" Vandir shouted. "The Royal County must fall! Queen Taloral and Princess Elementus shall join these beloved rulers! Their Senshi shall fall by the might of out light, darkness, and fire! They shall find no mercy at the edges of our swords!" The cheering increased exponentially. It was deafening. "Prince Dantro escaped us once, but he shall not again! He shall share the fate of his mother and father! Ambassador Minjira and Kinha shall join their rulers! Sailor Aria and Sailor Shio shall share the fates of their families! Sailor Mei and Sailor Hikari, should they fight against us, shall join their fellow Senshi! Sailor Talor shall hang from the highest tower of the castle! Sailor Daichi shall pay for the death of our beloved King Halitro!" With each sentence, each word, the cheers roared louder, harsher, longer.

"Our families?" Aria cried. "What did he do to them?"

"I don't know," Shio whispered.

He has said nothing of Sailor Kaki, Mei said to the others.

"He will," Daichi said. As if cued, Vandir raised his hands and quieted the cheerers.

"We all know that my sister, Crown Princess Aruta, returned from the Royal County in dishonor. The right of Sailor Kaki went to the daughter of a low-level soldier. But alas, she is also the daughter of the former Sailor Kaki. We all hated Sou Maron for the disgrace she brought unto Princess Aruta. However, today we take back such words of hate, for unto us has come a very formidable ally. I present to you, Sailor Kaki!" The Senshi watched in horror as Sailor Kaki, their ally and fellow Senshi, stepped up beside King Vandir. No restraint was present on her. Indeed, she seemed to be there on her own accord. Not only that, but propped onto her shoulder was a long golden sword that Taloral knew well.

"The Kaki Katana-Ken-Tate," she said softly. "She's summoned it."

"And now we have to battle it," Talor said. "This is unreal. Why would she side with them?"

"It doesn't matter," Daichi said. She turned to the others, her face still emotionless and hard as stone. "If she sides with them, she is our enemy and we shall treat her as such."

The rest of Vandir's speech was over all ignored by the group. He ranted on about how the Kaki, Hikari, and Mei Kingdoms were superior and would soon rule. Cheers and praise went unnoticed by the numb occupants of the battle room. Then, Vandir raised his hands for silence. "Tomorrow, the first light of dawn shall be red with the blood of our enemies! I expect them to be ready and to give their best to their final stand. Tonight, this ends!" Then the screen went black.

"You heard him," Dantro said, breaking the frozen silence. "Tonight is the night. Let's give this our all."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

There was a lot of commotion out in the streets of the Royal County. Vandir's broadcast unsettled some and angered others, but it's greatest effect was convincing everyone that they were doomed. Gosha was among them. She had run off into the streets after organizing the Aria Highlanders and setting them to their duties. She found herself curled up in an empty barrel outside of a tavern that was deathly silent considering all of its occupants. In the barrel she silently wept. She wept in fear, for her family more than anything. She felt a tremor in her veins, the same tremor she had felt when her father had died in a rockslide. It was a tremor of doom that shook Gosha down to her core.

Elsewhere, Inkou was feeling the same tremor of doom. Unlike Aria, however, she could not escape to seclusion. Inkou was needed to watch over the Aria Highlanders in Aria's absence while Mei and Halen looked for the missing Senshi. Inkou could still see the death-still faces of the assassinated rulers. Their heads, resting in a blood-crusted pool on the silver platters… the image didn't leave her and she couldn't hide the affect that the images were having on her. It was because of her current condition that the Highlanders tolerated her presence. Seeing that she was as effected as them, maybe more so, gave them a better feeling that she was on their side.

Back in the city streets Taika and Halen searched for Aria. However, they had little luck finding a twelve year old girl in streets packed with frantic citizens who were either jeered the natives of the Mei and Hikari kingdoms or bowed at their feet begging for mercy from the coming armies. The two of them were finally able to escape the crowds, however, and were able to breath a little better.

"I can't believe so many people think that the two of us will be spared should the defenses fall," Halen said.

It doesn't matter, Mei told him. Aria is our concern right now.

"Taika…" Taika looked up at Halen.

Yes?

"We aren't going to win this one," Halen said. "There isn't a very good chance of victory."

Either way, there will be no victory, Taika said. Either way blood shall be shed. No matter the outcome, there is no victory to be had.

"I know, but our forces can't win," Halen said. "There is too small of a chance. We're all as good as dead."

I see Inkou's hopeful optimism didn't rub off on you, Taika said with amusement. I would assume that you two being as close as you are, some of her optimism would rub off on you.

"I'm the over-protective older brother who is constantly wondering 'What if?' at all hours of the day and night," Halen said with a laugh. "It isn't my job to have the optimism."

Taika glanced away in confusion. Brother, you say? That was not the relationship I thought you two had.

Halen laughed. "Everyone makes that assumption," he said. "No, I'm more like a brother, and even more so now that her brother Lars is on the enemy's side."

I see. Taika nodded and began to walk down the empty stretch of street.

"Taika, wait." Halen run up behind Taika and took her hand. "There is something I must tell you."

Gosha stiffly tried to push herself up and out of the barrel. However, she had been sitting curled up in the barrel for far too long and found herself unable to move very well. "Oh, this is a right nice mess I've gotten myself into," she said.

"So it seems," said a voice. Aria looked up and saw the frowning face of Sailor Daichi. "Need a little help?"

"Yes please!" Gosha lifted one of her arms, but Daichi stuck her arms in and her hands under Gosha's arms. With one swift swoop the little girl was out stretching her stiff legs.

"So, is there anything you want to talk about?" Daichi asked as she led Gosha away.

Gosha looked away. "I'm scared," she said. "I keep feeling we aren't going to win this, that we and every innocent person is going to die a horrible death."

"Well, I'd think you were stupid if you weren't scared," Daichi said.

"Are you scared?" Gosha asked. Daichi sighed and looked down at her.

"Honestly, no," she said. "But, I have the upper hand."

"What do you mean?" Gosha asked. "Did you have a vision or something?" Daichi nodded. "Tell me, please! I want to know, no matter what it is!" Daichi thought about it.

"All right, but I think it would be better to show you."

Day's light disappeared, leaving the anxious army in darkness. No fire danced in the camps, no light burned in the closed homes in the city, no torch was lit in the castle. The five remaining element Senshi stood together on the walls of the Royal County. Each held in their grasp the treasure of their line. Hikari and Mei each had their staffs propped up against their shoulders with one arm and their respective daggers in their other hand. Shio kept the Kanman Kagami pressed close to her chest. Aria kept the cool glass of the harp pressed to her cheek. Daichi had the Ibarakei wrapped over her shoulder like a rope.

On the other side of the door was Sailor Talor, Prince Dantro, Ambassador Kinha, and Ambassador Minjira. Talor was an odd sight next to the other three, for each of them was wearing full armor. Even Minjira was wearing men's armor.

In the darkness of her chamber, Taloral stood at the balcony in complete and utter anxiety. Elementus was perched at the end of her sister's bed, swinging her legs and being over all fidgety.

No one within the city could sleep. Each was wide awake with dread.

The Senshi stared into the darkness, waiting, listening… They are out there, Mei communicated to the rest of the Senshi. They are out there. Then, there it was. Fire streaked across the sky. Many great lights appeared out of the darkness, incredibly close to the walls. In an instant, arrows rained from the sky. They were enchanted with fire and blinding light. Most of them bounced off of the armor of the troops. Some met their mark and felled a handful of soldiers. Those on the wall were unaffected by that volley, but the next volley was centered on the wall itself. Some struck at the Senshi, but most attacked the wall directly. The explosions rocked it violently, threatening to throw the Senshi from it, and began to carve a hole in the wall.

"Keep the wall up!" Talor ordered.

As the third volley came, Shio climbed up onto the very edge of the wall and held the Kanman Kagami up, its silver reflective side out. "Aqua Stop!" she shouted. The arrows slowed to a starling halt in mid air.

Aria then jumped up onto the ledge, with a boost from her powers, as the harp became the fan. She held it to her side and shouted, "Wind Blade!" She swiped the fan at the arrows. A blade of wind flew at the arrows and struck them hard. The broken arrows fell. The two Senshi hopped down in time to avoid another volley aimed straight at them.

The Senshi watched as several battalions charged forward with ladders. They pushed the ladders up to the wall just as Ambassador Kinha turned to the army below. "Aria Highlanders!" he shouted. "Archers, attack!" The archers of the Highlands notched their arrows and let them fly. Pained cries from the other side acknowledged that many of the arrows hit their mark. "Prepare another volley!" And so arrows rained down on both sides, ever so slowly dwindling the armies away. The ladders were useless as those on the wall struck them down, sending many soldiers onto their fellow men far below. Then came Mei's frantic mental shout.

They have bombs on the wall! However, her shout was too late. The wall burst apart in a colossal explosion of roaring fire. The explosion was deafening all the way to the castle and shook the whole Royal County to its bones.

Large sections of the wall had disintegrated in the explosion, leaving many smaller pieces to rain down on the soldiers. Many were crushed, others wounded. When the debris, dust, and smoke settled, they saw the true extent of the damage. The main gate was gone. The wall was no more. The Senshi, prince, and ambassadors were nowhere to be seen. All they could see was the enemy army in their approach. The armies didn't know what to do. Then, one soldier stepped forward. It was Carak Jyou. Beside her stepped Anyala leSerno. Down the way stepped Minta Kriea and Lirea Protean, the other candidates of Aria. Down the other way stepped forth Amiee Lin and Mi Rute, candidates from Shio. All six had been made generals. With the ambassadors nowhere to be seen, it was their turn. "Company, march!"

"What happened?" Taloral shouted as she and Elementus came down to the communications room. "Tell me! What was that explosion?"

"The wall is breached," one of the soldiers said. "We've lost the Senshi, ambassadors, and prince. We can't find them."

"No, they have to be there!" Taloral said. "I can still sense Mei, Hikari, and Talor!"

"I still feel Daichi, Aria, and Shio!" Elementus cried. "You've got to find them!"

"We're trying!" the soldier shouted irritably. He then recoiled when he realized he had shouted at his queen and princess. "I'm sorry, milady, I-"

"Just find them!" Taloral shouted. "Don't mind that! Find them!"

"Your majesty, the troops have stopped their advance," another soldier called. The queen dashed over to his monitor. The troops had indeed stopped.

"What's happening?" the queen asked.

"There they are!" Elementus shouted. She was pointing excitedly to another monitor. The queen looked, and there were the Senshi. They stood within a dome that swirled in silver and gold. They looked rough, but the ambassadors and prince looked worse. Nonetheless, they stood side-by-side with the Senshi. Taloral sighed in relief.

"Thank the stars."

Mei and Hikari lowered the dome. Talor turned to the ambassadors and prince. "Go to the troops," she told them. "We'll take the first offense. Wait for Aria's signal before advancing." The ambassadors nodded and went to the army. The prince, who normally took orders from no one, nodded and muttered a word of good luck before joining the ambassadors.

The Senshi stood in one line, their weapons down and their resolve stronger than ever. The destruction of the wall did nothing to turn them away. Instead, it made them stronger. However, just as their strength was reaching a peak, the enemy army stopped its advance. From the darkness beyond the destroyed walls came the unmistakable sound of many metal bodies coming to a halt. The Senshi waited tensely. Then suddenly a roaring flame shot at them. All stepped back at Shio stepped forward to extinguish the blaze. "Tidal wave!" she shouted, sending a towering wall of water at the blaze. The fire quell instantly. All fell silent. Then, there was a clap. A lone clapping echoed in the darkness, and from the darkness beyond the wall emerged a figure none of the Senshi wished to face. Yet, there she was, the Senshi of fire, Sailor Kaki.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

"Bravo, Shio," Kaki said. Then, she stopped clapping. "It seems you shall be my only opposition."

"You shall receive opposition from us all," Sailor Talor said as she stepped forward. "We don't take kindly to traitors."

"The armies of Hikari and Mei won't take kindly to traitors either," Kaki said. "Hikari, Mei, this is your last chance. Join us, or you shall die like traitors."

We'd feel honored to share the same punishment as you, Mei told Kaki.

"So be it," Kaki said. A fury of fire surrounded her wrist and extended from her hand. The fire turned into gold, and there for all to behold was the golden sword of Kaki, the Katana-Ken-Tate. She swung it up and shouted, "Blazing Flare!" As it rocketed down an arch of fire followed. The fire fell to the ground and ran along it at the Senshi. Shio couldn't retaliate in time. She and Talor were engulfed in flames that then branched out to attack the other four. Aria blew her trail aside. Daichi broke the ground beneath it and swallowed it whole. Mei and Hikari put up their shields. Shio extinguished the fire on Talor and then on herself. Their uniforms were charred, their skin red and black.

Then suddenly the black sky became bright with golden light. Beams of light rained down and attacked the Royal County. The troops put their shields over their heads as they tried to survive the bombardment. Mei and Hikari were less lucky, as the beams of light penetrated their shields. Aria wasn't quick enough to avoid the beams and was struck down with the others. Only Daichi remained as she displayed a fantastic array of agile and swift movements, avoiding the beams with an almost impossible ease. As the beams still rained down, Daichi made her way to Kaki. Kaki anticipated Daichi's approached and had already converted her golden sword into the shield. Daichi struck her whip at Kaki, and the sound of the Ibarakei striking the golden shield rang so deafeningly that some covered their ears in both armies.

"It was said that we were evenly matched," Kaki shouted to Daichi. "Let's prove who it truly the better!" With that she sent a great fire ball into the sky and ran off into the streets. As the fire ball exploded Daichi followed. Talor shouted to Aria as the beams of light died away and the enemy army began advancing at a run. Aria converted the fan into the harp and sent the signal, a proud melody of victory that rang in the soldiers' ears.

"The Senshi have separated, your majesty," one of the soldiers said. This new information startled the queen.

"I gave them strict orders to stay together!" Taloral said.

"It was Sailor Daichi," Elementus said from the bench in the corner. "She's following Sailor Kaki." Taloral turned to her sister in surprise. She went to her and knelt in front of her.

"Elementus, how do you know this?" she asked gently.

Elementus turned her solemn purple eyes to her sister. Taloral was more than a little surprised to see her little sister's eyes so cold and hard. "I can feel them," Elementus said. "Sisa, I want to find them. I want to find Daichi. I want to find Kaki." Taloral shook her head.

"No," she said, "No, it is too dangerous."

"Sisa…" Elementus reach to her sister's shoulder and held them hard. "I have to. I have to go to my Senshi before it is too late."

"Your Senshi?" Taloral was surprised. Then, she smiled a sad smile, one of defeat and understanding that the older soldiers in the room hadn't seen since the day Princess Onoi, Taloral's mother, had died. "Yes, we must both go to our Senshi."

The battle was brutal. Fire and water struck at each other. Vines pulled soldiers whole into the ground while the earth beneath others gave away. Beams of light fell many soldiers as blades of darkness fought with tornados of wind that threatened to throw soldiers into the next country. Amongst the fury of elemental strength were the clashes of sword-on-sword and sword-on-shield. The six generals fought furiously, backing those of their respective country. The ambassadors fought gloriously. Kinha and Minjira stayed side-by-side all through it. Prince Dantro fought with the image of his parent's head on the silver platter as his raging fuel. The Senshi were caught in the middle. Shio, Aria, Mei, and Hikari were almost useless, however, because they could not bring themselves to kill. Even Talor could not do so. Then there came hope.

As Sailor Hikari was shoved down again by the moving tide of soldiers, someone grabbed her and held her up. It was Halen. "Quick, call out the others!" he shouted over the roar of battle. "We must find Daichi and Kaki!" Hikari nodded and sent out the mental shout. The other Senshi did not question her as they made their way out. The Senshi propelled themselves out of the crowd with relative ease. On the rooftops they met. Halen led them to a distant alleyway, where they were surprised to find Queen Taloral. Only, she was wearing a Senshi uniform. She wore a white suit with a purple skirt and thigh-high yellow boots. No tiara did she wear, but rather she wore her usual yellow bead headband and the symbol of Tal burned bright on her forehead. Queen Taloral was now _Sailor _Taloral.

"Come, Elementus has already begun the search," she said.

Daichi and Kaki ran side-by-side through the empty street, staring hard ahead and never once looking elsewhere. They ran with fantastic speed, yet neither advanced beyond the other. They then skidded to a halt, their stop to in time it seemed as though it were rehearsed. The two stared at each other in that street, never ceasing the gazes of dislike each radiated for the other. The Katana-Ken-Tate hung at Kaki's side, mirroring the Ibarakei that hung from Daichi's right hand. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement on when they would attack each other, as each suddenly kicked from the ground and lunged at each other.

The sword and the whip clashed, neither causing damage to the other, but holding each other at bay as their masters pushed against each other. The two warrior Senshi each lifted a leg and kicked their opponent away, resulting in each falling to the street. Daichi got to her feet first and shook her head. "We are one mind of two bodies," she said to Kaki. The Senshi of fire looked up at her opponent. "We run the same speed, make the same moves, and cause the same damage. There is no solving this dispute."

"We must," Kaki said. "We will." She pushed herself up from the ground and ran at Daichi as the sword blazed with fire. "Blazing Flare!" she shouted. The sword rocketed down, sending the wheeling fire at Daichi.

The Senshi of earth, however, was one step ahead. She had already slapped her hands to the ground, the Ibarakei resting behind her. "Hand of Solidity!" she shouted as she brought her hands up. Following the upward movement of her hands were two walls of dirt. Daichi slapped her hands together and the walls followed by slapping themselves together. The fire was contained in the two walls of dirt, extinguishing instantly and burrowing back into the ground. "We are evenly matched!" Daichi shouted as she grabbed the whip. "There is not point in this conflict Sou! We are Senshi! One cannot defeat the other!"

"Lies!" Kaki shouted. "One of us is superior to the other!" Gripping the sword securely Kaki ran at Daichi. The annoyed Senshi sighed heavily and reeled her arm back. With it went her entire body which she released into the Ibarakei. Kaki had just come into range of the whip, and it wrapped itself snuggly around Kaki's neck. Daichi pulled on the whip, dragging Kaki closer. The two were face-to-face in a mere moment, and it was during that moment that Daichi saw no blood, no penetration of the thorns of the Ibarakei into Kaki's skin.

Kaki was caught, and this she knew. The feeling of the thorns pressing into her neck caused a dam to break, flooding her senses with unending fear. She held onto the whip and tried to pull at it, but her attempt was only a half-hearted one: She knew Daichi had bested her. "What are you waiting for?" she asked. "You have me. Give me a traitor's death."

"No" was Daichi's only reply. Kaki was surprised. She dared to look up the ridged Senshi. Daichi's eyes were, at first, looking at the whip. When Kaki looked at her, Daichi looked up into the fire Senshi's eyes. "I cannot give you a traitor's death," Daichi said finally. "The Ibarakei cannot harm those of pure heart, as is the same with me. The whip will not break your skin, and I cannot bring myself to try to force it." Kaki froze, her brown eyes fearful and confused. "You are yet of pure heart. You had a motive to defect. What was it?"

Kaki released her long-held breath and closed her eyes. "I could not summon the Katana-Ken-Tate," she said. "I needed help of one who was yet behind enemy lines: my mother."

"Your mother was Sailor Kaki before you," Daichi said. "It makes sense."

"I was caught before I could find her," Kaki added. "I claimed that I was defecting to help my blood people. Vandir, the king, he accepted my words and allowed me to see my mother and father, who had both been in containment. My mother helped me to summon the sword."

"You stayed so they wouldn't harm your mother or father?" Daichi asked. Kaki nodded. The earth Senshi shook her head and released Kaki, who rubbed her slightly sore neck. "Kaki, it is all in vain," she said. "This planet is doomed."

Kaki stared at Daichi in disbelief, which drowned out the sound of small approaching footfalls. Daichi looked over her shoulder to see the small frame of Princess Elementus running toward them. The princess, however, was now a sailor Senshi in a white suit with a green skirt and wrist-length purple gloves. Her boots were pointed at her knees and were green with a blue stripe at the top. "Princess," Daichi said in acknowledgement. Kaki looked away from Daichi and to the princess-Senshi who stopped before them. She was out of breath and looked distressed.

"Daichi!" she called. She looked at Kaki and smiled. "Kaki!" She ran at them and wrapped one arm around one of each Senshi's legs. "You are okay!"

Kaki was touched by the princess' care. The princess didn't care that Kaki had been a "traitor." All she cared about was that both Senshi were all right. Kaki was so touched that she fell to her knees and embraced the small princess. Elementus wrapped both of her arms around Kaki's neck, freeing Daichi to wander away.

She looked around, as though expecting someone or something. She then turned to the end of the street, where a mass of warriors in brilliant red were situated in rows of at least six. Sailor Kaki stood and looked at the army. "They must have followed me," she said. "Though, I don't know how they got through. Wait…" She went to the side and pulled Elementus and Daichi along. They flattened against the wall of a building and watched as the army came closer. The army acted as though they hadn't seen the three Senshi. The six rows of men were divided, walking along the side of a horse-drawn chariot. Kaki recognized it at once. "That is the chariot of the king," she said. "It is the king's handpicked."

"The Kaki Islands' flag is draped over it peculiarly," Daichi said. "It is as though Vandir has been killed and is being escorted-"

"Courtues!" Kaki cried in a fearful whisper. She left Elementus and Daichi on the wall as she ran to the army. They halted and tensed, but saw it was their ally. Kaki ran straight for the chariot and skidded around the back to the opening, where she disappeared. Daichi looked down to the princess, who stood on her right. Elementus was staring at the army and watching for Kaki.

"Daichi!" Kaki shouted. "Daichi! Please come here!" The men in the army looked around in confusion before Daichi stepped out of the shadow. Elementus followed. The men tensed and Kaki's head appeared over the top of the chariot. "Stand down!" she shouted to the men. "Daichi, please come! Vandir is dying! You must help him!" The men did not listen to Kaki, however. The fire-wielding warriors came forth and sent wheels of fire at the two Senshi before them.

"Hand of Solidity!" Daichi shouted.

"Wondrous Water!" Elementus shouted. As Daichi's walls of earth eliminated some of the fire wheels Elementus' wall of water drowned the rest. She stopped it from drowning the army, however, in fear of hurting Sailor Kaki.

The army charged at Daichi and Elementus, but before Daichi could bury them, or Elementus could blow them away, another attack took effect.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

"Undulating Frequency!" shouted a powerful voice. A spiraling and waving stream of gold and silver light appeared and wrapped around the advancing portion of the army and held them together in a tight group. The rest of the army stopped and situated their small number around the chariot. They looked for the source of the attack, but couldn't locate it before being swept up in a tornado of water that was propelled by great gusts of wind and beams of light and dark energy. The tornado of water took up the bundled group of warriors and then hurtled them over the buildings far to the edge of the Royal County. Daichi and Elementus looked up above them to one of the rooftops where Shio, Aria, Mei, and Hikari held hands in a group attack. On one side of their circle was Halen. On the other was Sailor Taloral and Talor.

"Sisa!" Elementus called with a grand wave of her arm. "I found Sailor Daichi and Sailor Kaki!" She turned to look at Daichi but the Senshi of earth was already gone. She had run over to the chariot and to Kaki. She found the Senshi of fire cradling the king of the Kaki Islands, King Vandir.

"Please Reiko," Kaki pleaded. "You have the power of healing, you told me so yourself. Please, help him."

"I do not understand," Daichi said. "You claim to be with us, yet you plead to save the leader of the enemy."

"He means it not," Kaki said as tears began to form. "He was controlled. He is a weaker leader than he shows. He was only finishing his father's work, only following the orders of the army generals so his mother and adopted father would not be harmed and so mine, too, would be safe. Please Reiko, please help him. I love him."

"You must willingly allow me to take some of your energy," Daichi said in a suddenly flat, monotonous voice. Kaki nodded.

"Anything for Courtues," she said softly. Reikon reeled back the whip and then cracked it on Kaki's chest. Kaki shuddered, not from pain, but at the draining feeling that befell her. She slouched slightly as Daichi drew the whip away. Attached to the end was a glowing orb of light that swirled with red and gold. Daichi swung the whip in the air above her head. As she did the orb became purely light gold.

"Healing Aroma!" Daichi shouted as she struck Vandir's chest. He shuddered as the energy filtered into him. It surrounded him completely before collecting beneath Kaki's left hand. She lifted it to reveal the bloody gaping wound that ailed him. The light filled the wound entirely, and then it began to fade, revealing nothing by bare and undamaged skin. Vandir's eyes fluttered open as Daichi stepped away. She didn't hear the soft words exchanged between the king and Kaki, but Daichi knew there was more to the recent incidents than met the eye. When her whip had struck Vandir's chest, a jolt of energy had reflected back into Daichi, as she had expected. She had not, however, expected the vision she received. It seemed to explain everything without disclosing anything overly unimportant.

She walked away as the other Senshi and Halen rushed to the chariot. Daichi held out her arms, however, and stopped them. "All is over," she said. "Talor, Aria…" Daichi pointed up over the buildings to the castle in the distance.

"Already?" Aria asked.

"I felt it coming," Talor said. "I know; it is over."

"What are you talking about?" Taloral asked.

"The evil from the core," Talor said. "As the guardian of the planet, I could feel it awaken. It approaches; it quickens the closer it comes to the surface." Talor and Aria's gazes were fixed to the castle. The others didn't know what was going on.

"Mei, search my mind for the most open and outward memory," Daichi ordered. Mei did so willingly, but regretted her decision almost instantly.

She crumbled and held herself, not wanting to believe what she had seen. Halen went directly to her side and held her. "What did you see?" he asked. Then he looked up at Daichi. "Damn it, what did you do to her?"

A vision, Mei communicated to the others. A vision…

"Now!" Talor shouted. The Senshi all snapped their eyes to the castle, which almost instantly exploded in a ferocious display of rock and fire. The Senshi shouted in surprise. Even Vandir shouted in utmost surprise.

From the explosion emerged a ferocious beast like none they had ever seen. The fighting ceased among the armies as all stared in wonder and fear at the mighty creature that emerged. Some would think that the creature was a diversion by the Kaki, Mei, and Hikari armies. However, they would be proven wrong as all on both sides were speechless in fearing the monster before them.

Spiny arms stretched from the back of the creature. All fell silent as everyone watched this happen. No one breathed, no one moved as the spiny arms stretched almost endlessly. Then the world seemed to jump as the arms slammed into the ground around the castle. The ground below them began to quake. Then it seemed as though the foundations of the world were groaning in pain: the world seemed to be falling apart.

"It's moving!" Talor shouted as the street jolted. Aria and Hikari fell as Taloral and Shio moved out of the way of a falling building.

It's absorbing the planet, Mei said. Everyone looked to the only one who seemed to be firmly in place. Her eyes were closed and twitching and she seemed to almost be in pain. The creature, it is taking back what belong to it. The creature is the soul of the planet. The fighting awoke and angered it. It is reclaiming that which it deems all of we who walk the surface to be unworthy of.

"I can feel its anger…" Everyone turned to Kaki. She was standing next to the chariot with Vandir. The bracelet of Kaki's ancestors was glowing brightly. "Its anger is hotter than fire. Yet, there is also sorrow…"

Sorrow in destroying my children. Everyone turned to Mei again, whose silver eyes were staring at them all.

"Mei," Hikari said, "What do you mean?" Then a look of realization appeared on Hikari's face. She turned and looked up at the creature that absorbed the planet.

Yes my child, said Mei's mental voice. I am the mother of this planet. My children have ruined that which I have given them. This was once a world of hardship and pain. I gave them a world of peace and freedom. My children have now destroyed it, and I must undo what I have done."

"But it can be undone!" Taloral cried. "I beg of you, do not destroy this world! Do not destroy all those who are innocent along with those who have committed evil!"

My children shall be treated equally, said the creature through Mei. All of my children shall bear the punishment, though not in the same way.

"You shall spare some?" Aria asked.

It is not in my right to destroy the Senshi, for the Senshi are not of my creation.

"You shall spare only us but not the others whom are innocent?" Hikari asked. "That isn't fair. What of our families, of the people who had nothing to do with this war, who had no part in it?"

The Senshi shall be spared, the creature said. I shall allow you to save those you can. If you do not leave this world before I am through, I shall remove you, and only you, myself.

"At this rate we shall not have enough time to save our families!" Aria cried.

"You have no family to save Gosha," Kaki said sadly. "The generals had all of your family killed with Lady Aru and Lord Jordian. They had been protecting your family in their castle at the time of Kaki's occupation. The only one's with family to save are Daichi and me."

"What of mine?" Hikari asked fearfully.

"There is no time!" Daichi shouted. "We don't have a choice. We must save those we can and leave!"

"It isn't fair!" Aria yelled. "We can't just pick and choose who will live and who will die!"

"How will we even leave?" Shio asked.

Teleport, the creature said. It is in your power. Hold hands; each of you must contribute their power. Those with no power must reside in the middle. The Senshi stumbled as the ground jolted again. I shall not stall my task for you. Go and do what you must. Mei suddenly fell into Halen's arms as the creature, the mother of the planet, left Mei to go about its task of ending the world.

"You heard her," Taloral said solemnly.

"I'm going to get the ambassadors," Shio said.

"I'll come to!" Aria said. Her eyes were wet and her voice was breaking. Yet, there was a look of resolve.

"We shall meet at the aqueduct cross," Taloral said. "Elementus and I shall be there waiting." The Senshi nodded, none liking their task better than the next. None, not even Daichi, was comfortable with the task of choosing who would live and who would die.

The armies were now as one. Many were going through the crowds toward the creature in hopes of stopping it. Most, however, were traveling with the rest of the citizens in fleeing the Royal County. Trapped in the flow were Ambassadors Kinha and Minjira. They tried to get to the edge, to escape and try to make sense of what was going on. They were trapped, however, in the fleeing masses.

Trapped, that is, until a little angel summoned a gust strong enough to pluck them from panicked grips and set them on a roof. It was then that Aria and Shio delivered the doomsday tale.

Kaki, Daichi, and Vandir had a longer journey. Their destination was the camps, where hopefully Kaki's parents and Daichi's father were still safely situated. Halen delivered Mei immediately to the aqueduct cross and waited for everyone else. Hikari hurried to the fleeing crowds in hopes of finding someone, anyone, whom she knew and cared for. Taloral, Elementus, and Talor went straight for the bunker.

Kaki, Daichi, and Vandir found the camp in ruins. Yet, the foolhardy generals still remained. Before the two Senshi could go searching for their loved ones Vandir went straight for one of the chief general and drove his fist into the older man's jaw. He then grabbed him by the collar and pulled him forcefully up. "Remove the damned seal!" Vandir shouted. "The world is ending and I will not have it end with me still under your thumb!" It was in this that Daichi saw the exposed bottom of Vandir's neck. Upon it was a raw patch of skin with the intertwined symbols of the chief generals of Mei and Hikari.

"So he was controlled?" Daichi asked. Kaki nodded.

"Our families are in the bunker," Vandir said as the chief general of Hikari joined his shaken Mei counterpart. "Hurry and get them and start for the rendezvous. I shall follow shortly."

"Please come with us," Aria begged. "I cannot possibly leave without you! I'd never forgive myself if I wasn't able to save you!"

"Very well," Kinha said in defeat. "I suppose you shall need a father figure to look after you eventually, anyway."

"I shall go as well, then," Minjira said. "Doomsday has come, as we were all once taught. Yet, here we have a chance to start over."

"Then let us go," Shio said hurriedly. "I do not know how much time we have."

The control room bunker was deserted, as all of Taloral's soldiers had abandoned it at the first fallen ceiling stone. The bunker was old, so they had good reason to leave. Taloral would not have allowed Elementus to enter, had the little girl not had her own things to pick out to save.

The queen kept a shield of swirling silver and gold up nearly touching the ceiling, just in case something decided to fall. Elementus, meanwhile, went to the corner where she had made a fort of dolls and stuffed animals. Talor followed her and watched as the princess carelessly pushed the "walls" down as she pushed through them. She picked up only one of the dolls before she ran back to her sister.

Taloral was a little surprised that her sister had chosen only one. She was also surprised that she needn't debate which to save, and that she even seemed to know which one she wanted before she had arrived. Yet, Taloral had a feeling that Elementus was much more grown-up that she seemed. She knew that was she was to do would be a wrench. Bearing that in mind the sisters and Talor hurried to the aqueduct cross, rushing as quickly as they could over crumbling and moving buildings. As they went, Taloral's gaze would stray to the people below, _her_ people, whom she must now leave behind…

The dug-out bunker was falling apart rapidly. It took all of Daichi's concentration to lift up the ceiling and move aside the debris so Kaki could get in and to the makeshift dungeon cells. One had collapsed, but Oscre deLon was once a skilled earth manipulator in his time. While he hadn't the strength to burrow out or to have any effect on the metal, he had been able to save himself from the collapse.

"Father!" Kaki cried as she hurried to the cells. "I have returned to rescue us all!"

"Sou, I knew you would come back," Kaki's mother cried. Her worn brown eyes showed all of the age her skin did not.

"Step away as much as you can Count deLon," Kaki said. "I'm going to melt the bars of yours first."

"Kaki, hurry!" Daichi shouted from outside.

"Reiko, is that you?" Oscre called in a raspy voice. He received no answer as he shuffled away as much as he could without letting his weariness bring down the ceiling of dirt above him.

Kaki summoned the Katana-ken-Tate and, with it blazing with fire, swiped it cleanly through the bars of the cell. Two swipes, one high one low, allowed Oscre to escape. Wearied, he fell almost immediately to his knees. "Count deLon, you must hurry out!" Kaki yelled as she set to free her parents. Oscre, however, had no strength to push himself up. Kaki's mother and father had to help him out as Kaki freed Vandir's mother and adopted father.

"Stars thank you, Sou," Vandir's mother said.

"Let's hurry," Kaki said as she pulled them toward the exit. "Courtues is having the seal removed. We must hurry."

"What is happening?" Kaki was asked. She made no answer, however, as they reached outside and hurried on their way.

Mei had just reawakened when Shio and Aria arrived at the aqueduct cross with the ambassadors. Taloral, Elementus, and Talor arrived soon after, and were followed shortly after by Sailor Daichi, Kaki, and their group. Hikari was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" Halen asked to no one in particular.

"Reiko…" Daichi was instantly as her father's side as he rested against the aqueduct piping. "Reiko, I cannot go on with you."

"Please come," Daichi said. "You can make it." Oscre shook his elderly head.

"No, Reiko, I cannot," he said. "I am old, weary… My heart is here. Even if I were to survive this teleport of yours I wouldn't survive anywhere else, if we were to get somewhere else. I shall stay here and die where I was meant to." Oscre's breaths seemed to become more hindered with every one he took.

Daichi bit at the gloved tip of her right hand fingers and pulled her short black glove from her hand. She then placed her bare hand upon her father's balding head. She then placed it upon his cheek. "If that is your wish, then I shall honor it," she said. "No matter the past, the present, or the future you shall always be my father, my true family." Oscre smiled softly as the sounds of muffled feet on grass took the attention of the others.

Hikari had, at last, arrived. In her arms was a small baby, and on her back was a small and frightened boy. "I couldn't leave them," Hikari said as she tried to recover her breath. "Their mother was buried in some rubble. She begged me to save them."

"It is all right Hikari," Taloral said. She gently took the boy from Hikari's back and set him next to Elementus.

"We should leave now," Kaki said. "We shouldn't wait anymore." Shio and Aria nodded in agreement. Hikari agreed as well and handed the baby to Minjira. The little boy promptly went to Minjira and stayed protectively by her. Vandir stepped next to the boy and was surprised when his hand was taken by the boy's much smaller one. Kinha, Kaki's parents, and Vandir's parents joined them as the Senshi began the circle. Shio took Aria's hand first. Mei then took Shio's other hand. Hikari followed, and then Kaki came after. Talor took Kaki's hand and looked over at Daichi. She was still knelt beside her father.

"Reiko," Talor said softly. "It is time to go." Daichi looked over her shoulder back at Talor. This allowed Talor to see Oscre looking strangely peaceful. His eyes were closed and a smile decorated his soft, wrinkled face. Daichi joined the circle without a word, taking Talor's open hand and waiting for Taloral.

Taloral was holding her sister in a tender hug. "You take care now," she told Elementus. "Behave for the Senshi and for the others. Be a big girl now."

"Of course I will," Elementus said. "Sisa, don't talk like you aren't coming." Taloral smiled and set Elementus on her feet next to Kinha.

"I don't want you in the teleport," Taloral explained. "You are still young and not as powerful as the other Senshi." Elementus nodded, but her eyes then became droopy and she fell into Taloral's waiting arms. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Your Majesty, what happened?" Talor asked as Taloral laid Elementus on her back. Taloral looked back at her Senshi, meeting eyes with each before her eyes locked with Daichi's. Daichi nodded. "Taloral, what is it?" Talor asked then.

"You are a sister to me, Talor," Taloral said. "We were raised together, here in the Royal County. We are sisters, forever. Likewise, Elementus is your sister, too. I beg of you to take care of her as one, for I shall be unable to."

"You can't stay!" Hikari cried.

"Please come with us!" Aria pleaded. Taloral shook her head.

"I ruled this planet," the queen explained. "I intend to die with my people, with my planet." Those in the center of the circle bowed their heads respectively, knowing there would be no use arguing with her. The Senshi, too, dropped the subject. They looked away from their queen.

"Halen, come along," Hikari said in a clearly-forced voice. "We need to go."

"I'm not going." Hikari gasped and looked up in horror at him. "I'm sorry," Halen said. "I have no intention of letting Queen Taloral stay here alone."

"I'll be with my people," Taloral argued. "Go Halen. You are family to Sailor Hikari."

"I know," Halen said. "I'm sorry Hikari. Worry about those who are going. I'll be fine." Hikari's bottom lip quivered as she looked at the man who was practically her brother. She cast her eyes back to the ground before her, and then closed them tightly. The other Senshi did so as well, save for Mei. Her silver eyes stared at Halen hard. I'm sorry Taika.

So am I, Mei replied. I shall love no other.

Please don't be like that, Halen said. There are others, and I know there are men better than I, men who wouldn't stay to die like this.

No was Mei's only response as she looked down. Daichi had taken Aria's hand and Shio had begun the chain.

"Shio Element Power!" she shouted.

"Aria Element Power!" Aria called next.

"Daichi Element Power!"

"Talor Planet Power!"

"Kaki Element Power!"

"Hikari Element Power!"

Mei Element Power!

The seven powers collected above the group and then spread into a dome. "Element Senshi Teleport!" the six speaking Senshi cried. Sailor Mei thought the phrase, and it was enough to cause the group to vanish from sight. In an instant the trembling ground below Taloral and Halen's feet began to quake violently. The two went to Oscre, who opened his eyes a crack to see the inevitable doom.

"Beautiful," he said.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

The clear sphere appeared high above the planet, almost to its first moon. Everyone looked to the planet and was horrified to see it. The creature was but a dot on the planet. On the side opposite it seemed as though the planet were naught but a fruit being squeezed too tightly at one end, causing the opposing end to break apart. They all looked away as their group moved further away. All, that is, but Sailor Daichi. She had the perfect view of the dying planet. As she watched the planet its dying progress seemed to increase rapidly until it was all folding into itself. Finally, it shrank until it was naught but a crumbled piece of paper. Then it was gone. It exploded in a vibrant array of color, yet there was no sound and no debris.

"It's gone," Daichi told everyone. They all looked to see if it was gone, and they all saw nothing where the planet should have been.

"Where could we possibly go now?" Kaki's father asked.

"Wherever our strength may take us," Talor said depressingly.

"How do we even know there is anywhere for us to go?" Kaki's father asked.

"Ordo, please calm down," Kaki's mother said.

The man nodded and sighed. "Imagi, where can we go?" he asked her then.

"Let me lead the way," Daichi said. "I know where we shall go." The others looked at her in disbelief.

"How could you possibly know where we can go?" Imagi asked.

"I was born on a world called Dohisei," Daichi said. "I came to Talor many years ago from the system of Sol. That is where we shall go."

"You're an alien!" Ordo shouted.

"You are all aliens to me, mind you," Daichi said as she craned her head around. She looked below her feet and nodded her head that way. "Sol is in that direction. I can feel it." The other Senshi felt sudden distrust for their fellow Senshi, but had no choice but to believe her.

"How long will it take to get to this place?" Talor asked.

"Unfortunately, several celestial weeks," Daichi said. The others looked at her questioningly and she sighed. "The celestial week is the undisputed measure of time among the many different systems out there," she explained. "Since different planets have days of different lengths the systems all agreed on an unchanging amount of time. In time of our sense it shall take several month cycles."

"That is a long time for us to sustain this teleport," Shio said. "I already feel weary."

"Yes I know," Daichi said. "I only hope there is enough energy in myself to speed the trip along." Before the other could ask there was a jolt of energy that ran through them. The sphere became opaque and the Senshi felt as though they were being pulled in many different directions at once. All the while the passengers were unaffected and Daichi was glowing with an energy that baffled the rest. They became accustomed to this uncomfortable feeling as they remained suspended in the opaque sphere for a long while. At some point Elementus had awoken and Imagi had to explain to her that Taloral had stayed behind. This created incessant crying on the princess' part, which in turn upset the baby and little boy. Just as the passengers were feeling hunger and sleep eat at them there was terrible jerk that threatened to throw the baby from Minjira's arms.

The solidity of the sphere melted away, revealing a very small nearby planet. "That is Meiousei," Daichi said as though out of breath. The group passed by the beautiful planet of Mokusei some time later. "Kaiousei, Tennousei, and Dosei are elsewhere," she explained. Daichi took them far above what she called "the Asteroid Belt" and took them through the path of the planet Kasei. "We shall soon come across Earth," she said. "Our destination is the kingdom of the Moon, where we shall plead our case. Beyond Earth and the Moon are Kinsei and Suisei, respectively."

"This is extraordinary," Vandir's mother said.

Daichi, shall you speak for us? Mei asked. The Senshi all looked at the Senshi of earth, who looked at each in return and then nodded.

The sphere touched down a short distance from a fantastic castle that seemed to be made of glass. The Senshi let go of each others' hands, and Ordo instantly was holding Talor as she had fallen forward weakly. Aria, too, had fallen. She recovered quickly, however.

"The loss of your planet will wear on your for a while," Daichi said. "Your powers should adapt quickly."

"How do you know?" Shio asked.

"Sailor Dohisei escaped our planet with me," Daichi explained. "She was disconnected from the core of Dohisei, and so was severely weakened for a while." The Senshi didn't question her further as several guards in silver armor approached the foreign group. Daichi took in a deep breath and let it out before approaching the castle. The others followed with no idea of what else to do.

"Halt!" one of the guards called. "Come no further! State your business!"

"We are the Sailor Senshi of the Tal system by way of the former planet of Talor!" Daichi called back in a powerful voice. "I wish to speak with the ruler of the Moon Kingdom!"

"Queen Selenity is busy," said a voice. Daichi looked around in confusion. "Down here," said the voice again. Daichi looked down and in front of her to where a black cat stood. Upon its forehead was crescent moon not unlike that which adorned the foreheads of those born to the Moon's royal lines.

"I apologize," Daichi said.

"No need," the cat said in a feminine voice. "I am Lady Luna de Mau, advisor to Queen Selenity."

"Queen Selenity still rules then?" Daichi asked. "That is well. Our need is great, however. Our leader is weak from the loss of our planet and all are in need of nourishment. This applies most to a young baby and her brother. I wish to see the queen now."

Lady Luna sighed and nodded. "Follow me," she said. She turned and began to walk to the castle. She was joined soon after by a white cat. Luna spoke quietly to this cat, which then bounded off ahead of the group. Daichi and the others followed silently. Even the baby didn't fuss.

As the group traveled up the steps to the main gate, Daichi met a sight she hadn't seen since she had last been at Sol. "Lady Kione!" the bubbly young lady called. She was Princess Serenity, no longer the young girl who would watch Daichi for hours on end doing nothing. "Lady Kione!" she called again. "You have returned!" Daichi bowed her head and put a finger to her lips, signaling the princess to quiet for the moment. The princess nodded and ran away, no doubt looking for a different way into the castle to find Daichi.

"Lady Kione?" Shio asked in a whisper. "Was that your name before?"

"My story is complicated," Daichi explained. "It is best not to ask and to not speak of me."

"This way," Luna said, oblivious to Shio and Daichi's conversation. Daichi recognized the doors they came to as the ones to the throne room. The guards at the doors pushed them open, and Daichi saw why Selenity had been busy. Each of the rulers was in the throne room, looking confused. They all looked the same as they had the last time Daichi had seen them, save for King Triton of Kaiousei. He was older, maybe taller, and his hair was now to his shoulder.

The rulers each stared at the group in curiosity, but it was Daichi that had captured their attention. They all wore looks of disbelief, save for King Caliban of Tennousei. He wore a look of disgust and utter hatred. Daichi knew his reasoning, and held no blame for him.

Selenity had been standing in front of her throne. Upon seeing, and recognizing, Sailor Daichi she sat in her throne and tried to keep her composure. "My lady," Luna said as she bowed. "I present the Sailor Senshi of the Tal System, by way of the planet of Talor."

Daichi bowed her head for a long moment before looking up at the glorious queen of the Moon. Selenity bowed her head, signaling Daichi to speak. "My lady, I am Sailor Daichi," Daichi began. "I am also Reiko deLon, countess of the plains of Daichi. Our planet was destroyed, your majesty, by a creature within its core. The creature caused the planet to implode. My fellow Senshi and I were able to escape with a handful of citizens, but no more. I knew of no other place where we could go. The Tal System was yet unlearned in the existence of other systems and kingdoms, so it was I who made to provide for a destination. If it is your wish that we not stay, then we ask only for time to rest before moving on to another system."

"Your tale is most grave," Selenity said slowly. "Pray tell, whom do you travel with?" Daichi stepped aside and motioned to the sailor Senshi. As she did, Sailor Elementus came up and took her hand almost possessively, and then hid behind Daichi.

"My lady, with all due respect I would wish rest and food for my fellow Senshi and for our accompanying family and friends," Daichi said. She reached around her back with her other hand and rested it on Elementus' head. "They are weary, Sailor Talor most of all as she has lost the energy of our planet's core. I shall answer all of your questions after they have been attended to."

Selenity craned her neck to look at each of those in Daichi's company. In doing so she was able to see Elementus, how she held Daichi's hand, and how Daichi rested her other hand on Elementus' head. The gesture touched Selenity. She sat back down and nodded. "Accommodations shall be made," she said. "I shall order immediate food and drink for all of you."

"Could you please take into account the present children?" Daichi asked. Selenity looked confused. "There are three children among us of celestial ages twelve, six, and I would assume five. There is also a baby. Sailor Hikari saved the baby and her brother after their mother was mortally injured by a toppled building." At this point Minjira and Vandir came into view, the two orphan children visible. "Sailor Aria, while a Senshi and my partner, is still a child and there are certain types of food which she cannot eat without sickness. Elementus, the shy one here, is our princess and used to a specific diet. It would be best to observe it for the time being."

Selenity nodded her head. "I shall allow you to oversee things yourself, as you seem to know what is best for your people."

"Not my people, your majesty," Daichi said, "My family." Selenity was surprised by this comment, but she hid it well and motioned to several guards. The guards then escorted the survivors out of the throne room. When the doors closed, there was instant confusion. Selenity simply sat back in her throne, the confusion now ruling her face.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

The group was led to a banquet hall, where they sat together at one end of the long table. The Senshi all left their transformations, save for Daichi, as their weariness had worn at them enough. Daichi acted as a translator, taking the food everyone wanted and finding the closest equivalent. No one wanted to admit what they wanted, as they didn't want to be a bother. Lady Luna, however, assured them that they could have what they wanted. When the food came they all enjoyed it with delight. Luna took notice of how Daichi did not eat, but chose instead to feed the baby and allow Minjira to eat.

Gosha had, unfortunately, decided to try a piece of fruit from Inkou's plate and began to have trouble breathing. Luna was amazed, however, at the healing Daichi displayed, as well as the tenderness. Daichi didn't strike Luna as someone who was a very loving person.

"I thought you could only heal with your whip," Sou said as things settled back down. Gosha returned to picking at and eating her own food and Daichi returned to feeding the baby.

"It works best that way," Daichi said. "However, small things like this are easier to heal without it. Vandir's injury-"

"Courtues," Vandir's mother corrected. Daichi looked up at her. "He was born Courtues. Vandir was the name his damned father gave him after his precious first son died and he took my son away to be the next heir."

"I see," Daichi said. "As I said, the injury Courtues had received was drastic, so much so that my energy alone could not heal it."

"Which is why you drew from me," Sou said. "I see." The table fell silent until the baby began to fuss. Daichi couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"You have to burp her," said the baby's brother. Daichi looked at him with a look of confusion that made Gosha snort her food.

"I'll take care of her," she said. She took the baby and gently held her to her shoulder with the baby facing over it. She gently patted the baby's back until it made a small burp. "See? Air gets in their stomachs and it hurts the baby, so you have to burp them every now and again." She handed the baby back to a very confused Daichi. "I had two younger siblings, and since my mother was often away with work and my older siblings didn't help I was the one who did all of the work." Gosha then went back to eating her food as though what she had said meant nothing much.

The meal was further silent. The guards then escorted them all to rooms where they could rest temporarily. The three men and the little boy went into one room as the Senshi and women went to another. There they rested, waiting for anything, or waiting for nothing.

After the group had been taken to rest Luna went to the conference room. Selenity and the rulers were there, attempting to finish their previous meeting. They had been unsuccessful, however, and had continually returned to the subject of the new arrivals. They halted all discussion, however, to listen to Luna's observations.

"The young Senshi with white hair," she began, "had an allergic reaction to some andle fruit. I would have sought help but Sailor Daichi was able to heal it. They had a minor discussion on Daichi's healing abilities. Daichi is also inexperienced with children. She fed the baby, allowing the other woman to eat. Daichi had no idea of what to do when the child began fussing. The white-haired Senshi, Aria, had to teach Daichi about burping the child. Daichi also did not eat, sacrificing her eating to feed the baby. Daichi may not look very affectionate or 'child friendly,' but she was very tender in healing Aria and in handling the baby. She also looked heavily upon the food to be fed to their princess, Elementus."

"That does not sound like her," Queen Charon of Meiousei said. "As I recall she had little tolerance for children."

"Forgive me, your majesties," said the white cat as he hopped onto the table and sat beside Luna. "It seems to me you have all met this particular Senshi before. The way you looked upon her in the throne room, the way you spoke of her and speak of her yet… It all suggests prior acquaintance."

"Princess Serenity saw us in our approach and greeted Sailor Daichi as 'Lady Kione,'" Luna said. "Sailor Daichi acknowledged her. Daichi also asked if you still ruled, your majesty." Luna looked toward Selenity.

"She was once Lady Kione de Tranquillitatis," Queen Eris said slowly, as though trying to remember. "Or rather, she was a descendant of those lines that were once thought to be extinct. She disappeared, however…" Eris cast a dark glance at Caliban.

"As I have told you, she asked it of me to send her away," Caliban said. "I did her a favor."

"It seems to have paid off," Queen Helene de Dosei said. "Through some miracle she has become a Senshi who is undoubtedly respected and trusted by her comrades."

"It may be no miracle," Queen Trinity Maia de Suisei said. "Do you remember what I told all of you upon her 'discovery' those many years ago?" The rulers nodded, remembering Maia's words.

"I think we should now see Sailor Daichi," Selenity said.

Daichi walked into the throne room and was instantly blanketed by the stares of the rulers. She walked with her head high, however, and stopped her walk at the bottom of the steps leading to the dais where Selenity's lone throne sat. Selenity, however, was standing to its right. She stood in the place where her husband's throne had once been. "You summoned me, my lady," Daichi said with a bow.

"Enough of these theatrics!" Caliban shouted. "Tell us your true intentions! Tell us why you keep such company that is meaningless to you!"

"Caliban," Selenity said softly, "That is enough." Selenity stepped down from the dais until she was on the last step. It gave her enough height to stare straight into Daichi's eyes. "Your companions no not of your past, I assume," she said. Daichi nodded.

"Irrelevant information," she said. "It would have hindered the life I began anew."

"I'm sure it would have," Helene said.

"Not in the ways you believe," Daichi said. "Their world had no beliefs in life outside of their planet. Had I explained I was from another planet or an entirely different system I could have possibly destroyed their beliefs and fragile systems."

"I highly doubt you cared about them," Charon said. "I doubt that indeed."

"You never knew a man named Oscre deLon," Daichi said. "After the energy in the teleport, provided by King Caliban, had run out I was left to land on the surface of Talor. I landed in Oscre deLon's grove, where he had been working despite his old age and poor health. He took pity upon me and took me in. He later claimed me as his daughter and named me 'Reiko,' which in the language of Talor means 'Grounded.' He took my serious nature and named me such because he was a relatively energetic and happy person. He claimed that I was the one who would keep him in line."

"You expect us to believe that he named you 'Reiko' with no idea of your past?" Helene asked.

"I didn't want to accept the name," Daichi said. "He had given it to me, however, and it was special to him."

"He was your father, then?" Ishtar asked. "What happened to him?"

Daichi looked down, showing a glimpse of weakness that certain rulers, namely Ishtar, Eris, and Triton, were in-tune to. "He remained on the planet," she said. "He claimed that his heart was meant to stay with our planet. Our queen, Taloral, and a dear friend of Sailor Hikari also remained behind."

"You are affected by this death," Eris said. "You express emotion that we had not seen you express before."

"It proves I feel," Daichi said as she looked back up.

"What can you tell us of your companions?" Queen Leda de Mokusei asked. She had been otherwise quiet, and wished to stay away from emotional matters.

"There are six Senshi of the elements," Daichi said, grateful to have subjects changed. "Air, water, light, earth, fire, and darkness are the elements represented by the Senshi. Sailor Talor, as the leader and guardian of the planet, reflects the dominate element in this generation of Senshi. Each generation is, or rather was, chosen through trial. The one believed to be best suited would be granted the powers of their respective origin of the Aria Highlands, Daichi Plains, Mei Mountains, Hikari Mountains, Kaki Islands, or Shio Provinces. The element of earth is dominant this generation, and so Sailor Talor bears earthly abilities, though the brunt of the control of the element falls upon me. This being so I am the secondary leader. My opposite and partner, Sailor Aria, is third in command."

"You have told us your hierarchy," Leda said, "But you have not told us about all of you."

"It is necessary to explain the system to avoid as much confusion as possible," Daichi said. "What do you wish to know about us?"

"We need not know anything of you," Charon said. "Tell us of their backgrounds, of where they come from, things like that." Daichi nodded and cleared her throat for a long explanation.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

The Senshi were incredibly uncomfortable in their new surroundings. It had been some time since they had arrived, yet everything was uninviting and uncomfortable. "The surroundings are nothing like our home," Talor said as she and Sailor Daichi sat in the gardens. "Is there nowhere we can go that is similar to our world?"

"There is only Earth," Daichi said. "However, Earth is forbidden to everyone now. There have been uprisings and unstable conditions on Earth. It was forbidden to all but royals before, but now it is completely off-limits to even the royals."

"What of the other kingdoms?" Talor asked. "Could we visit them?"

"You are in no condition to be visiting the other kingdoms," Daichi said. "I am sure I could arrange it for the others, but you are hardly in any condition to be wandering around." Talor rolled her eyes and leaned back on the bench. Daichi had been sitting forward, as though in deep thought.

"Where did Kinha and Minjira disappear to?" Talor asked. "I haven't seen them around in a long while."

"They have settled down on Suisei," Daichi said. "They've adopted the orphans, as well."

"Have they, now?" Talor asked. "Are they coupling?"

"The term in 'marrying' here, but yes," Daichi said. "This whole ordeal has changed everyone."

"What have they named the children?" Talor asked excitedly in oblivion to what Daichi had said. She shot forward to lean in to Daichi.

"They have named the boy 'Aster' and the baby girl 'Mikato,'" Daichi said. She straightened up and then stood. "You may come out of hiding, princess," Daichi said. Talor looked around in confusion, but then saw a blue-haired girl poking her head out from behind a pillar.

"Hello Lady Kione," she said with a smile. "I was wondering if we could play chess, if you still remember how." Daichi smiled at her and nodded. The princess excitedly jumped out from her hiding place with a box clutched in her arms.

Daichi looked back at Talor and said, "Talor, this is Princess Mercury of Suisei," she said. She then looked to the princess. "Princess Mercury, this is Talor. If she were transformed she would be Sailor Talor."

The two situated themselves on the bench and set up the board. Talor sat on the grass to the side. "I'm a Sailor Senshi, too, now," Mercury said. "I've taken over my mother's place as the guardian Senshi of our planet. Mae-Makyuri is a Senshi, too. She is Sailor Makyuri in the Sandor System."

"I assume Princess Binasu is with her," Daichi said. Mercury nodded.

"Marusu is also a Senshi in the system," the princess said. "Scarlet went with her, though she is not a Senshi."

"I see," Daichi said. "What of Princess Yoake?"

"She is Sailor Dawn in Suta," Mercury said. "Also, Nereid married. She and her husband shall live here until Triton marries and has an heir. Of course, that depends on whether or not he marries. He is incredibly stubborn. He apparently fell in love with someone long ago, but no one knows who the lucky girl is." Daichi nodded her head as she finished placing her pieces. "You have been here for some time. How did you not learn of these things earlier?"

"I never asked," she said. "You move first."

"I must ask something else," Mercury said as she let the first subject drop. "Why have you always chosen the black pieces? Please do not say it is because I am royalty and should have the first move."

"Then I shall not say," Daichi said with a smile.

Mercury sighed and shook her head. "I hope you shall give me a challenge," she said as she moved. "I have not had any decent competition since Mae-Makyuri left."

Daichi had been true to her word and had managed to find ways for the Senshi, sans Talor, and their families to visit the other kingdoms. The rulers all permitted the Senshi to settle where they wished. Of course, certain rulers made unspoken promises to not allow Daichi to settle on their planet. In fact, Helene had taken Daichi aside and outright told her to never come back to Dosei. Leda, Caliban, and Charon made similar rules. This was obviously kept quiet of everyone else.

The survivors of Tal proceeded to settle where they were most comfortable. Sou and her parents settled on Kasei. Vandir and his parents also went. He was, however, now called by his rightful name of "Courtues." Sou kept herself busy with either Courtues or in training Princess Mars in being a Senshi of fire.

Gosha was immediately welcomed on Dosei, where she developed a formidable alliance with Princess Saturn. The princess aged peculiarly and so seemed to be only a bit older than Gosha. Helene was delighted to have Gosha around. She was also delighted with the occasional visit from Elementus, who had settled on the Moon under the watchful eyes of Princess Serenity.

Inkou had found a home on Kinsei and a rivalry with Princess Venus that existed in and out of Senshi uniform. The cause was due to the fact that the two girls looked uncannily alike. Inkou also formed a bond with Lord Bruta de Mau. Lord Bruta was a black cat, of the same planet as Lady Luna and Lord Artemis, with bright orange eyes. While being very gentlemanly, Bruta was also a joker who enjoyed fun. He and happy-go-lucky Inkou were a perfect match.

Taika had taken a silent and somber journey to Meiousei, where she remained in almost-seclusion. She continually stared out into the stars, lamenting the loss of her one love. Her seclusion hadn't been complete, as she had found a friend in Lady Balina de Mau, the sister of Lord Artemis de Mau on the Moon. Balina would be Taika's only company for a long while.

Asa didn't need any time to contemplate her choices. Kaiousei was the kingdom she knew she would love. She was a third source of training for Princess Neptune, who had become the Senshi of Kaiousei. The princess' main training came from Queen Charon, and her secondary training came from Nereid. Asa came to learn that Nereid had been personally trained by Daichi, who was Lady Kione at the time.

Talor eventually came to settle on Mokusei, where her military background as a leader and a fighter fit in with the society of warriors. Talor even came to befriend Princess Ganymede, though differences of opinion caused Talor to clash with the younger princess-turned-Senshi, Jupiter.

As for Daichi, she wandered around the kingdoms where she was welcome. She spent no long periods of time anywhere, and she never left her uniform. It wasn't until Princess Serenity's debutante ball that Daichi would leave her uniform. She would come to call the night "the third trial."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

The ballroom had been decorated grandly for the princess' birthday. The survivors of Tal had all been invited, though Ordo and Imagi had declined. Each of the Senshi was in a dress of similar style to their new homes and each was of the same colors as their uniforms. Even Reiko was out of uniform. Her silver hair was swept down and she wore a gown that was the same style as Princess Serenity's. It was on purpose, as Queen Selenity felt Reiko should continue the charade of being Kione, Lady of Tranquillitatis. Being a lady of Tranquillitatis meant she would have to wear a traditional dress.

The Tal Senshi thought the dress was absolutely fabulous for Reiko. They had to get used to calling her Kione at the ball, but they didn't mind. Reiko, however, cared greatly. She didn't agree with having to continue the charade, and she didn't agree in being required to attend in something other than her uniform.

Reiko was content remaining on the outside of the dance floor among those who would rather talk than dance. From this area Reikon could keep a content eye on Elementus and Aria, who were required to remain at the center table with Queen Selenity due to their young age. Selenity had left, however, and Reiko didn't want them sneaking off. This was a likely possibility, as Princess Saturn had joined them. They were devious partners in mischievous things. Reiko had been making her way to the table to sit with them when she was brushed aside by someone.

"I'm terribly sorry," the man had said in a hurry. He wore what Earth would call a "tuxedo" and wore a mask. Neither had surprised Reiko, as some men were sporting Earthen fashion and masks had been almost required for such an occasion. There was a legend that true love was met behind masks. Selenity hoped her daughter would find love this night.

"It is quite all right," Reiko said. She bent down to pick up her black mask when she hit head with the man. He, too, had bent down to retrieve the stray mask. In this gesture, the man's mask had fallen off. Reiko crouched down to pick up both masks and looked up at the man. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw with whom she had butted heads. It was Endymion, the crown prince of Earth. She knew him well, even though he was very much older than before.

She handed him his mask, which he hurriedly put back on. He then took Reiko's hand and helped her up. "I must ask you to not speak of my presence," Endymion said quietly. "Please excuse me." The prince then left and disappeared into the crowd. Reikon cocked her head in thought before turning back to her path to the center table. When she turned around, however, the table was empty.

Reiko immediately spun around and looked among the guests. She found no sign of three mischievous girls, however.

"Down here!" said a voice. Reiko looked behind her to a silver grass plant and saw three pairs of eyes looking at her through the tall blades. "Hello Lady Kione!" Princess Saturn said. Reiko sat on the bench beside the plant and slipped her mask back on.

"You three should be sitting at the tables," Reiko said quietly. "Queen Helene would be most upset with you."

"Why aren't you dancing with anyone?" Gosha asked. Reiko smiled.

"I have not been asked," Reiko said. This was a lie, of course. Reiko had been asked by many young and proud men, but she hadn't been interested.

"Liar," Princess Elementus said. "We've been watching you."

"Lots of men asked you to dance," Saturn said. "Umbriel even asked you to dance!"

"Prince Umbriel would not have enjoyed my company," Reiko said simply. "I meant him no offense. Anyway, he seems to be enjoying the company of those ladies over there." Umbriel of Tennousei was at a more distant table with Prince Iapetus of Dosei, where they were surrounded by many lovely masked ladies of Queen Selenity's court. Saturn giggled. "Now I want you three to return to the table before you get in trouble," Reiko said quietly as she stood.

"Lady Kione?" Reiko spun around to see who had addressed her and found King Triton's azure eyes staring back at her.

"Your majesty," Reiko said with a curtsy. She straightened and saw that the king had bowed to her. This surprised her at first, but then she remembered that it was mannerly to bow to a lady.

"My lady, would you care to share a dance with me?" Triton asked. This had surprised Reiko more than the bow.

"If it be an order, my lord, than I shall certainly have to," Reiko said.

Triton shook his head. "I shall give no lady as lovely as thee such an order." Reiko couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"My lord, you are surely mistaken," Reiko said. Then suddenly she felt multiple jabs in her back that caused her to jump. Triton looked around her in curiosity and saw the three girls in the plant, all looking back with devilish smiles.

"It seems they do not think I am mistaken," Triton said amusingly. Reiko sighed and swallowed her pride before nodding her head. She held out her hand, which Triton took most gently. He then led her out onto the floor just as another waltz was beginning.

It was customary for the rulers to look up at the beginning of each waltz to show their "approval." While the act had little substance anymore, it was still a tradition that each upheld. At the beginning of the next waltz they looked upon it to do as tradition commanded, but found a sight none, save for one, had expected. To see King Triton and Lady Kione dancing was a shock that all were appalled by. The sight was so appalling that Leda, Helene, Caliban, and Charon looked away. The rest stared in surprise. Only Queen Eris had any expectation of what was to come that evening. She had foreseen many things that evening, including crucial events in regards to Princess Serenity. None of these things could be stopped, however. Just as Queen Trinity Hyourin had not tried to prevent the events of the "Butcher of Sol," Eris had not tried to stop anything this night. She had, however, gone to Queen Serenity, taken her aside, and spoken to her of the situation concerning Triton and Reiko.

Saturn, Aria, and Elementus had returned to the table and were watching them dance with happiness. Asa, Inkou, and Bruta had also been watching them. They were mesmerized by the way they moved in time with the music. It was certainly more pleasant than the bumbling dancing Sou and Courtues danced. They were on the other end of the dance floor, trying their best to dance in time and enjoying every moment of it.

Taika sat at a table with Balina. She had been watching Sou and Courtues with envy, but she didn't envy Triton and Reiko. Rather, she felt immense happiness for Reiko. In fact, she had smiled. Kinha and Minjira had sat this one waltz out and, like the others, were mesmerized by the unity and flow between Triton and Reiko. Talor was the only one not exactly happy with this dance. In fact, she had become so unhappy that she had left.

The waltz had ended much too quickly for Triton's liking, for as soon as the dance had ended Reiko curtsied and left the ballroom. This surprised everyone.

Talor couldn't wait to return to Mokusei. She had become so accustomed to it that any other place was almost intolerable to her. This night, however, the Moon had become beyond intolerable. Seeing Reiko dancing with Triton had made Talor more than a little upset. She hadn't thought Reiko would ever have anything to do with a man, and yet there she was dancing with one. Though Triton was a king and he may have ordered her to dance, the way they danced still bothered Talor. There seemed to be a link or chemistry that that made them seem as though they moved as one. The possibility of a link nearly broke Talor's frail heart. She was about to go to the teleport area when she heard frightened breathing and hurried running. She turned around to see Reiko running onto the balcony and down the steps toward the gardens. Talor was so surprised she completely forgot her own sadness and ran after Reiko.

Reiko ran until she approached a familiar bench near the front garden. She slowed to a walk and then sat down. She tried to slow her breathing until it had returned to its usual rhythm. She held her stomach as she leaned forward. "It isn't right," she said softly to herself. "It simply is wrong. He knows who I am, who I was… Why? Why does he say such things? To treat me so kindly, to dance with me, to say such words of kindness; It seems impossible. That look in his eyes, it haunts me now. I need not any more haunts…" Talor stood silently nearby as Reiko agonized. Talor couldn't come to bring herself to the Senshi of earth's side. She couldn't understand the reason for such agony. She had a feeling that any attempt at helping her might make matters worse. It was then that the sound of someone's approach caught both women off-guard. Talor stepped off of the path just as King Triton appeared.

"Countess Reiko?" Triton stopped his run a short distance from Reiko. She stood, but turned away. "Please, I am sorry for causing you distress," he said. "I did not think."

"No, you did not," Reiko said. She turned to him. "You know who I am. How could you claim true the words you spoke to me?"

"Of course I know who you are," Triton said. "You are Countess Reiko deLon. You were once Lady Kione de Tranquillitatis." Reiko shook her head.

"No!" she said. "I mean, you know who I once was, before being Lady Kione!"

"A commoner with no idea of her heritage," Triton said. Reiko became frustrated and turned away again. Triton sighed. "I know that which you speak of, but you are not that person. You never were. You are, and always shall be, Lady Kione de Tranquillitatis or Countess Reiko deLon, because I could never love another." Talor felt the color disappear from her face at Triton's words. Reiko turned slowly enough to look over her shoulder at Triton. "Those days are gone and I fear that Lady Kione, the one who captured my heart with a single look, is gone. I feared she had died, but she had come back. You had come back. You were a different person, a different soul. It truly is as though you had died and been reborn, and yet I still love you."

"You don't even know me," Reiko said. "There is no possible way you could love me."

"Then how is it that I love you?" Triton asked. "My breath weakens in your presence, my heart races, and my mind becomes fixed only on you. Could there be any other explanation?"

"A memory of what once was yet haunting you," Reiko said simply as she turned away. "I feel the same around everyone here. It is the very reason sleep eludes me and nightmares consume me."

"I saw the look on your face as we danced," Triton said stubbornly as he stepped toward her. "I saw the look in your eyes. I could feel your emotions. Discomfort, uneasiness, fear, and guilt were there, but so were other emotions that are foreign to you. You fear the emotions as much as you fear me. Please…" Triton was now pleading with Reiko. He gently grasped her arm and turned her toward him; She kept her eyes closed and to the ground. "Please give my love a chance," he asked softly, gently, quietly. "I beg of you, give me a chance." Reiko remained still as stone and Triton's heart sank. He closed his eyes and sighed as he looked away.

"A chance was much less than what you gave me," Reiko said. Triton opened his eyes hopefully as looked back at Reiko. She lifted her head and opened her eyes to stare at his. They were now unobstructed by her black mask and made Triton's heart beat even fiercer. "I owe you all my life. For that, I shall humor you." At this she smiled, lightening her seemingly-cold words. The song of victory was beating in Triton's ears as he took Reiko by the arm and led her back to the ball. She replaced her mask just as they passed Talor's undiscovered hiding place. She remained in her hiding place for longer than she could tell before she left and returned solemnly to Mokusei.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

Princess Saturn had slept longer than usual the night of the ball. She awoke to tea rather than breakfast, and she wasn't alone. Gosha, too, slept longer than usual. The excitement of the ball had worn both down greatly. They found, however, that Princess Elementus had been too excited to sleep at all, and so had been on Dosei long before the other two had awoke.

After rubbing sleep from their eyes and eating a decent meal the two girls joined Elementus in the courtyard. There they dreamed about the beautiful ladies and the handsome gentlemen. "I simply cannot wait until I can wear a dress as beautiful as the ones they all wore," Gosha said. "I'll dance with the gentlemen and maybe find one I like and will marry!"

"I simply wish to be old enough to be elsewhere at the ball," Saturn said. "Sitting at the tables was a bore."

"I'm used to it," Elementus said as she pushed some pebbles together. "At least we got Reiko to dance!"

"Yes we did!" Gosha said. "She was too pretty to be wandering around and babysitting us."

"I'm glad she danced with Triton," Saturn said. "He always looked so lonely and sad before. Last night he was happy and smiling."

"So was Reiko," Gosha said. "She didn't seem so sad or lonely."

"Or serious!" Elementus laughed. The three girls laughed as they were joined by Queen Helene.

"What are you three laughing about?" she asked curiously.

"We're talking about the ball, mama," Saturn said. "We were laughing about how Lady Kione wasn't so serious when she finally danced."

"Didn't she and King Triton look perfect together?" Gosha asked. Helene was slightly taken off guard.

"Maybe we should have poked Taika, too," Elementus said. "Maybe she would have danced, too."

"Maybe if we had poked Sou she would have danced better," Gosha said. She and Elementus then began to laugh quite loudly.

Helene didn't hear them. Her mind was on the image of Triton and Reiko as they danced. She disapproved of it greatly, but then she tried thinking of Reiko as simply a woman. When she cut out of the image of what Reiko had once been, all Helene was left to look at was a sad, serious, and lonely woman who was finally happy. She saw Triton had been the same. "Perhaps I have been mistaken all of this time," Helene said softly.

"What did you say mama?" Helen gasped as she was pulled from her thoughts. She looked down at her daughter and the other two girls.

"Oh, it is nothing," Helene said with a smile. "I was talking to myself." Then there was a clack on the stones of the courtyard that drew their attention. Standing at the entrance was Reiko in a dress of very similar design to Princess Serenity's. It was altered, however, and was a very pale green while covering more of her collarbone. Helene knew it to be the same dress she wore during her short time as Lady Kione.

"Please forgive the intrusion, your majesty," Reiko said with a curtsy. "Queen Selenity requests your presence at Castle Callisto. She also requests your presence, Princess Elementus."

Helene had been so surprised at Reiko's appearance that she hadn't heard all of what she had said. "I'm sorry, where are we requested?" Helene asked.

"Castle Callisto," Reiko repeated.

"Where is that?" Elementus asked as she hopped onto her feet.

"It is the castle of the Mokusei Kingdom," Helene replied. She then looked up at Reiko. "Thank you, Countess deLon." Reiko bowed and left.

Elementus was a little intimidated being among the tall rulers. She found herself hugging Helene's dress most of the time before they sat at the conference table of Castle Callisto. Selenity had asked the little princess to sit next to her, and so Elementus found herself in between Selenity and Helene.

Selenity stood and began. "I know Princess Elementus is not native to our system," the queen began, "But she and her Senshi are now a part of it and so this concern pertains to her as well. I was approached last night by Prince Endymion of Earth. He came to be with a grave concern for his people. He believes that they are all in grave danger of an entity that has resided on the planet. He also believes this entity has great power and could possibly be a danger to all within the vicinity of Earth."

"What is the basis for his beliefs?" Leda asked in a most militaristic manner.

"There is a growing cult on Earth that holds its beliefs in a creature called Metallia," Eris added. "I was with Selenity when he spoke with her. These groups have so far claimed responsibility for the uprisings on Earth. They believe we are meddling in the affairs of Earth and that we mean to destroy them."

"They claim this creature named Metallia has power beyond ours," Selenity continued. "They claim that Metallia is behind the destruction of royalist villages and settlements. These cultists have begun mass demonstrations of others forms and state they shall reclaim their world."

"Who leads these demonstrations?" Triton asked. "Surely there is a leader, a figurehead, behind these movements."

"There are five that make themselves well known," Eris said. "One is Lady Beryl of the southern alliances."

"Beryl always supported the royal family," Ishtar said. "She supported involvement with our kingdoms as well."

"Beryl is young," Charon said. "She can be easily swayed. What of the other four?"

"The other four go by the names of Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite," Selenity said. "They are four lords of the lesser kingdoms that surround the royal castle. This puts Endymion and his family in greater danger than we once thought."

"We should help them!" Elementus said. Selenity shook her head.

"We must first validate these claims of the creature named Metallia," Caliban said. "Unless we have probable cause for going onto Earth and essentially fighting a war, there is nothing we can do."

"But what if something happens while all of you are still sitting around trying to find proof?" Elementus asked. "On Talor my sister and the generals didn't check on the other kingdoms as they should have and were surprised by declarations of war. They were unprepared. What if that happens here?"

"With all due respect princess," Maia said gently, "Things are different here. There are rules, laws, and things to stop us from having too much power. We must think of the consequences that may come of our actions in the future."

"What if there is no future?" Elementus asked sadly as she looked down at her lap. The other rulers looked at her in confusion.

"Why would you ask something like that?" Helene asked. Elementus didn't respond. "Princess, why would you think something like that?"

Elementus looked up with her eyes at the rulers. "War on our planet caused it to be destroyed," she said in a very child-like manner. "What if things that happen on Earth cause the Silver Millennium to be destroyed?"

"We can't possibly know that kind of thing," Maia said. "We must do things as we have done. We cannot afford to second-guess our decisions." Elementus nodded and looked back down at her lap.

"Do not be down-hearted, little one," Eris said. "You think in a different way, yet you still have the best of intentions. One cannot know the certain path of the future. For that reason, all possibilities must be taken into account. I shall remember yours." Elementus looked up at Eris and smiled shyly.

The other rulers felt a moment of softness in seeing Elementus' shy smile. However, they still had much to discuss. Selenity cleared her throat softly. "Now we must determine measures to be taken."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

"You cheated!"

"How can you cheat in Kutwat?"

"I don't know, but you cheated!"

"I don't cheat! That's Mercury's area!"

"That's unfair!" Princess Mercury said. She had been standing in the back of her team, the opposite one of Princess Venus. "I don't cheat anymore!"

"Could we just play?" Princess Mars asked. She was leaning against one of the poles that held up the dividing net. "Venus, Inkou is right: you did cheat. You aren't supposed to hit the ball after its hit outside of the lines."

"It hadn't hit outside of the lines yet!" Princess Venus complained. "Inkou is always claiming I cheat!"

"You do cheat, though," Princess Serenity said. "You always cheat to win against her." Venus wringed her hands on her bat as she tried to defend herself. She, Serenity, and Mars had been losing against Inkou, Mercury, and Jupiter. She didn't want to admit to being a cheater. She couldn't' help if she was desperate to defeat her look-a-like rival.

"You know what, forget I said anything," Inkou said suddenly. "Why don't we just play, okay?" The princesses looked at each other before shrugging and taking their positions. Venus glared at Inkou.

"You think you can just call be a cheater and then get away with it?" Venus asked.

"It will just lead to a pointless argument," Inkou said. "Let's just play and have fun, okay?"

"I agree!" Bruta called from the side. "Just play already!"

"Oh, be quiet Bruta," Jupiter said. "If we annoy you so much why don't you leave?"

"Well, I like chasing the ball for you," he said sheepishly. The girls laughed and continued their game. The incident was forgotten and even Venus had fun, particularly when she hit the ball over the net and it hit Inkou square in the forehead. When all was over the five princesses, Inkou, and Bruta relaxed in the garden that was filled with moonflowers. Inkou and Venus ceased their rivalries for the sake of the princess, so the conversations turned to Serenity's debutante ball.

"I danced with the most handsome one there!" Mars boasted.

"Unlikely," Mercury said, "Since the most handsome obviously danced with me."

"You two may have had the most handsome to dance with but I danced with the most gentlemanly," Venus boasted.

"I danced with Iapetus," Jupiter said in a dreamy voice. "I was so surprised when he asked me!"

"Princess, I did not see you dance with anyone," Inkou said to Serenity. "Did you dance?" Serenity shook her head.

"I did no dancing," she said. "But, I instead spent my time out on the balcony, simply talking with the most wonderful gentleman I've ever met." Serenity continued to stare at the moonflowers, as though seeing something the others did not see. "He spoke to me, not as a princess, but as a person. He spoke to me as though I were simply another lady. It was so wonderful…" Serenity sighed and smiled softly.

"What was his name?" Mars asked.

"What did he look like?" Venus asked.

"What did he say?" Jupiter asked.

"Does he have a brother?" Mercury asked. Her question was met with an almost instant nudge to her side from Mars. Serenity laughed delicately and looked at them.

"He didn't tell me his name at first," she said. "Finally, he told me to call him 'Darien.' He has short black hair and handsome blue eyes…" Serenity sighed happily. "I don't know where he is from, and I don't know if he has a brother."

"Perhaps the old legend of finding love behind masks is real," Mars said. "Perhaps Darien is the one you are to marry someday."

"But that is only if she sees him again," Mercury said. "I don't mean to be negative, but you don't know if 'Darien' is his real name and you don't know where he is from."

"It is still romantic, though," Jupiter said. "You're lucky, Princess."

"Mercury is right," Bruta said. "It may be dangerous. You should be careful if you should ever see him again." Serenity nodded, and then smiled.

"Inkou, what of Lady Kione?" she asked. "Or does she prefer Reiko? Anyway, I saw her dancing with Triton. They would make a lovely couple."

"I don't know," Inkou said. "She left after the waltz. He followed, but I didn't see either of them after that." The others nodded. "It would be nice, though," she said. "After all, Reiko needs to lighten up. Why was she wearing a dress like yours?"

"She is a lady of a long-extinct kingdom that once existed on the moon," Serenity explained. "My grandmother founded it, but something happened and it was destroyed. It was thought that my grandmother and mother were the only survivors, but they found Lady Kione shortly after a would-be invasion came to Sol and murdered several people, including my father. Since she is the last of that line, she is considered a member of our family, and as such is obligated to wear the traditional dress of our line."

"It's so strange," Inkou commented as she lay down on the grass. "I've learned so many new things about Reiko since we've come here. It is almost like she is someone entirely new now."

"That is how I feel," Mercury said as she hugged her knees to her chest. "Ever since she has returned I have learned of who she was on Talor. She acts the same to me, but there are so many changes. She never spoke to either my sister or me before, but now she will have conversations with me. It feels as though she is someone entirely new to me as well."

The girls sat in silence for a long while after that. Bruta fell asleep near Inkou, who also eventually fell asleep. In time, the others followed. They all fell asleep on the soft moon grasses, only to be awoken much later by Luna and Artemis.

"How did I lose?" Uranus exclaimed. She looked at the cards in her hand and compared them to Reiko's hand. By some luck Reiko had come across the one card she needed to finish her set.

"It is about time," Pluto said as she swept her hair aside. "We've become bored in playing against you and Miss Taika alone. Now we have a chance at winning."

"We should have been winning all along," Reiko laughed. "I think you were cheating, princess." Princess Thalassa nodded in agreement.

"I think she was, too," Asa grumbled. "I was doing so well and she beat me!"

"There is no use in being a sore loser," Princess Neptune said. "Though, how do we know Miss Taika hasn't been reading our minds?" Everyone looked at Taika, who silently collected the playing cards and shuffled them. She looked up at them and shook her head.

I have not been cheating, she told them. It would not be fair. Anyway, I told you I didn't want to play.

"But without you, there is not an even number of players," Thalassa said. "Uranus needed a partner."

She would have done well without one, Taika retorted. I have done little in playing.

"That's a lie," Uranus said as she moved out of her place. "You pulled me out of trouble, remember?"

"If you hadn't been there, Uranus would have lost a lot sooner," Pluto added as she took Uranus' place. Umbriel took Taika's place and began to deal the cards.

"Okay, I've come up with a new plan," the prince of Tennousei said. "You just watch, Pluto. I'm going to win."

"The point of this game is supposed to be in team effort," Pluto said irritably. "Otherwise it would not require partners. If you are not going to play kindly I shall allow Miss Taika to quit and I shall take her place."

I would welcome that, Taika said.

"Don't worry!" Umbriel said hurriedly. "You can fit in somewhere." Pluto rolled her eyes as she lifted her cards. Thalassa and Reiko lifted their cards and the game commenced. After two rounds Pluto and Umbriel lost. "But it was flawless!" Umbriel exclaimed as he moved.

"I don't see why they are letting you play," said Princess Ariel as she entered the room. Everyone looked at the eldest princess of Tennousei. They were surprised to see her in the Senshi uniform of Tennousei. "Nereid is calling a training session on Dosei. We'd better be going." Pluto and Neptune nodded as they left.

I wish to return to Meiousei, Taika said. I am sorry Princess Uranus, but I do not enjoy this game.

"It's all right," Uranus said with a smile. "I'll be Asa's partner and we won't have to play with Umbriel."

"That's not fair!" Umbriel argued.

"Shouldn't you be going home anyway?" Ariel said. "I thought you and father were fencing today."

"He had to go to a meeting on Mokusei," Umbriel said. "He said we'd fence afterward."

"The meeting has been long over," Reiko said as she shuffled the cards. Umbriel jumped up and ran out of the room in a hurry. Ariel smiled and followed her brother out.

"Well, that takes care of that problem," Thalassa said enthusiastically. "Asa, Uranus, prepare to be defeated!"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

There was confusion among the Tal Senshi as they waited in the throne room of Mokusei. They had been summoned unexpectedly and, upon arriving, had been shoved aside to wait. They stood around patiently, though you wouldn't have been able to tell with the pacing Talor and Reiko were doing. "With all of your pacing you are going to wear a hole in Queen Leda's lovely floor," Inkou said. "Are you two pacing because you know something we do not?"

"I know nothing," Talor said. "That is the reason behind my pacing."

"What about you Reiko?" Gosha asked. "Do you know something?"

"I don't know," Reiko replied. "I don't know. The Senshi of this system were called here for training earlier, and now we have been summoned."

"I thought you had a vision or something," Sou said. "You seem overly anxious."

"I have had a vision," Reiko said as she approached the doors. "I'm just not sure if it has to do with our being summoned."

You should calm down, Taika told Reiko. She was staring at the pacing woman with vigilance. Relax and breathe. It will do you good. Reiko smiled at Taika and resigned herself to leaning against the wall. Her back had no sooner touched the wall when the doors opened. Princess Elementus was standing in the doorway with the princesses who were Senshi. Only, some of them didn't look the same.

Princess Mercury's short blue hair was now flat, straight, and black. Princess Venus' long blond hair was tied in twin braids and was colored light brown. Princess Mars' hair was in its usual braid, but was braided to the back of her head rather than to the side. Princess Jupiter's brown hair was down and the top of her head was covered by a piece of cloth. Princess Saturn's hair was darker than usual and cut short close to her shoulder; gone was her floor-length braid. Princess Ariel's dark blond hair now in a bun, located at the back of her neck. Princess Neptune's hair wasn't wavy, but rather straight and light brown. Princess Pluto's hair was also brown and was all down, save for a single bun at the back of her head.

"That's quite a change," Reiko said as she approached them. Her eyes never left Princess Saturn. "She looks like Pandora…" Reiko whispered.

"What is all of this for?" Sou asked.

"We are going to Earth," Venus explained. "We are going to determine the advancement of the situation. We have to blend in, so some of us needed to undergo some changes."

"You are here because I said you could help," Elementus said. "If they get in trouble, it will be your job to get them out and back to the Moon."

"Does this mean we have to change too?" Gosha asked. Elementus nodded.

"We are not planning on you interacting as we will," Ariel explained. "However, you must still blend in and stick around us. We will be dividing up and you will be shadowing us."

"We had worries about having you and Saturn on this mission, Gosha," Pluto said. "However, you are both Senshi and shall be a part of our team as you should." Gosha smiled happily. Reiko scratched her silver head as though in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Elementus asked.

"Well…" Reiko sighed. "How are you planning on turning white and silver into Earth colors?"

"It will take several coats," Nereid said as she nudged her way through. "However, my biggest worry is with your eyes. It was fairly simple to hide Saturn and Pluto's eyes. We'll figure something out, though. Talor, you'll have to let all of your hair fall down, but otherwise you are okay. Everyone else, follow me."

It didn't take too long to turn Asa and Inkou into brown-haired twins or to give Sou dark brown hair. Taika willingly allowed her long black locks to be cut to a desirable and manageable length. Her eyes were made green, but due to the silver behind the spell her eyes seemed to literally sparkle.

Reiko and Gosha were the difficult ones. Gosha refused to have her hair cut once it had been made light brown. Nereid settled for unbraiding it and turning it into a bun. As for Reiko, the last to be put into disguise, Nereid had difficulty in fixing her to seem Earthian.

All of the Senshi, donning their Earthian wear, were waiting in the conference room when Nereid and Reiko entered. Inkou nearly choked on a piece of fruit when she saw what Reiko had become. Her short silver hair was now flowing softly to her shoulder and was a light shade of black. Apparently, it hadn't mattered how many times Nereid had colored Reiko's hair; it still came out a dark shade of gray. What stunned everyone the most were Reiko's eyes; they matched, and were a vibrant shade of blue.

"I couldn't make them either brown or green," Nereid explained. "Her natural coloring didn't allow it."

"Well, it looks like we're ready," Venus said. "Everyone has their names except for Reiko and everyone has their assignments. I think we're ready."

The market was bustling with its usual supply of merchants, customers, and loiterers. Near the center of the market, overshadowed by the Royal Castle, was a platform built for the protestors of the day. There was a great crowd idling about as they spoke of the five long-awaited leaders of the rebellion. Wandering about in the crowd was Raye, a simply farmer's daughter spending the day at the market with her sister, Heather. Naughty little children kept running up to Raye, pulling on her long black braid. Her fierce raven eyes would frighten them off for a moment, but they would always return. Raye wandered to the edge of the platform and waited for the speakers.

Heather was arguing insolently in the market streets with a tall dark-skinned woman named Trista. Trista's brown hair was collected partly in a bun, with the rest flowing behind her. Her hair was knotted and dirty, as was her face. She looked as though she slept in the streets.

Not far from Raye stood Lita, whose brown hair flowed so delicately that some thought she was a lady. This was not true, as Lita's friend Michelle knew. Many thought Michelle was noble-blooded as well. She was graceful and beautiful, and her eyes were exotically elegant.

A merchant selling jewelry spoke happily with a young girl named Mina and with her sisters, Mary and Harriet. Mary wore glasses and was rather shy. Harriet was very outgoing and was very competitive with Mina. The three delighted the normally-depressed merchant very much. At the stall next to the merchant's was a woman selling fabric. Two young women named Amy and Erin were browsing the fabrics and were surprisingly knowledgeable in fabrics and sewing. Amy also won several games with the chess-playing merchant woman. Erin continued to browse through the fabrics, occasionally patting her dark blond bun.

Heather had given up in arguing with the woman named Trista and made her way through the crowd in search of her sister. Raye was still standing at the edge of the platform. Heather had found her just as the long-awaited speakers stepped onto the stage. One was a man with short, curled blond hair. Raye's eyes immediately met his. The man smiled at her. He then smiled at Heather, who had been holding her sister's arm. Upon seeing the man smiling at her, she moved herself behind Raye and out of his sight.

The second man to step onstage had been staring at Lita for a long time. He hadn't caught her attention as he climbed onto the platform, but he continued to stare in wonder. He was absolutely entranced and didn't notice when he nearly ran into the first man.

The third and fourth men were well known and would need no introduction; Kunzite and Zoisite were the most vigilant and ruthless of the five. They always worked together. Some said they were two faces of the same coin, for when one was uninvolved the other was acting most ferociously. There were rumors that their armies had been responsible for the ruin of a royalist village.

The final one to step onto the stage was Lady Beryl, a beautiful young woman with long, flowing black hair and deeply dark eyes. She stepped forward as the lords, two of whom were distracted, stepped back and out of the way. The crowd was now paying full attention to the platform. Many flowed out of the market streets to listen, and to either cheer or jeer.

"Brothers and sisters, listen to our words!" Beryl shouted as she lifted her hands high. Many in the crowd cheered for Beryl. Others stayed silent. "We have come to declare the wrongdoing of the royal family! They have committed great atrocities against our people that must be heard and avenged! No longer can we stay silent! No longer can we turn a blind eye to the evils that have befallen our people. No more shall we submit to the kingdoms in the sky and no longer shall they command us through the hollow voices of King Ordon and Prince Endymion. No more!"

The crowd cheered in great waves as Beryl lifted her hands again. She then took a step back at the blond man stepped forward. Some in the crowd began to cheer the man's name. "Jadeite! Jadeite!" they cheered. He held up his hands for silence and glanced back at Raye before beginning to speak.

"My brothers and sisters, we have seen the effects of King Ordon's rule," Jadeite said. "Few could even say he has been ruling at all. Prince Endymion has been ruling in his place! A mere boy has been holding the crown and commanding us at his whim, herding us from one land to another to satisfy his need for power! So many have been forced from their homes and for what? Nothing that is what! For what reason were the farmers removed from their land in midseason? Endymion claimed the land was tainted and producing unfit food. Can you name anyone who has been ill due to that food? I can't, and I live among my people as one of them. The royal family seeks to starve us!" A large group of onlookers near the back cheered.

"His forcing the farmers out during midseason brought famine to many areas!" one man shouted. "My children starved while the royal family grew fat!"

"Hear him!" Jadeite shouted. "Hear the words of truth from one who has been so affected! His children starved! Are Ordon and Endymion the men you want ruling you?" The crowd shouted their cheers for Jadeite. Among those cheering were Lita, Michelle, and Trista. Some jeered Jadeite, however, and even threw things at the platform. Erin and Amy were throwing stones. Mina and Harriet were playfully throwing nuts and sticks. Mary tried to look at though she was not with them.

Jadeite backed away quickly as the crowd quickly became furious with the unsupportive ones. Almost instantly, Erin and Amy were fighting off several men as they attacked the girls. Mina and Harriet were throwing nuts and sticks and whatever else they could at the people who came at them. Trista had run off very quickly to avoid any trouble. Lita and Michelle were pushing their way to the edge of the conflict. Raye had helped Heather onto the platform and out of the way. She then went into the crowd in hopes of stopping the trouble.

Amy was backed up with the other three girls. She was behind Michelle, who kept telling them to run. The three sisters finally ran. Amy refused to leave without Erin, who was now fighting hand-to-hand with Lita. The two fought furiously, throwing and receiving punches as though they were nothing.

The two seemed to be made to kill each other when Raye jumped in and took punches from both. "Stop this fighting!" she shouted. "This won't solve anything!" She grabbed Lita's wrists and pushed her away, and then pushed Erin away. "This fighting will only cause more problems. Stop this madness!"

"They are the madness!" Erin shouted. "They mean to destroy us all! The powers of the kingdoms in the sky are meant to be feared and respected! There is no proof that anything these five says is true!"

"There is nothing to say it is wrong either!" Lita shouted. The two made to fight again, but Raye kept Lita back and Amy kept Erin back.

"We are ladies here!" Raye shouted. "No matter our beliefs, there is no reason to resort to barbarism!"

"It's only natural for a royalist to be barbaric," Lita grumbled as she rubbed her cheek. Amy tried to pull Erin away, but she wasn't going easily. The crowd around them suddenly became quiet. It parted and allowed Beryl and the four lords to approach.

"If you keep spreading your lies you'll face the wrath of the gods!" Erin shouted. "You'll receive punishment for your spreading of lies and ill-will!" With that Erin left, followed hurriedly by Amy. Beryl remained calm and collected, only raising an eyebrow to the young woman.

"I can't make everyone happy," Beryl said. She turned to look at Lita. "I thank you for protecting our truths," Beryl said.

"I'd die to protect what is right," Lita said with a curtsey. "The truth is right and should always be defended, no matter if you are a man or a woman." Beryl nodded with a smile. She then turned to Michelle.

"Protecting the enemy could be seen as traitorous," she told her.

"I was merely trying to protect the peace," Michelle said. "It was poor enough that one fight broke out. Fights prevent the opening of minds. If they fight, they shall be unable to better learn and accept the truth."

"You are right," Beryl admitted. "You are most wise."

"Thank you, my lady," Michelle said with a bow. She then joined Lita as Beryl turned to Raye.

"You are most brave, going into battle headlong like that," she said. "It is most admirable, particularly for a woman with much yet to live for."

"There is no point in living if you do not live," Raye said simply. Beryl nodded with an amused smile and bowed her head. Raye curtsied and Beryl left. Zoisite and Kunzite followed immediately after her. The other two were not there.

Raye hurried to the platform to Heather. She found the girl sitting on the edge of the platform next to Lord Jadeite. Upon seeing her sister Heather jumped from the platform and ran at her. "Sister, are you hurt?" Heather asked. Raye shook her head, choosing not to mention the growing bruises.

"That is well," Jadeite said. Raye looked up at him as he stood and jumped from the platform. "I would ask you to join me for dinner tonight in thanks for helping to quell the quarrel."

"My lord, I must care for my sister," Raye said. "I am also but a farmer's daughter. It would not be appropriate."

"Inappropriate by the standards of the royals, perhaps," Jadeite said. "However, I am not them and I shall never wish to be. Therefore I shall decide what is appropriate and ask you again to accompany me to dinner. I also ask your sister to attend, if that would please you."

Raye smiled and bowed her head. "That would please me very much, my lord" she said.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

"You must watch your temper!" Amy scolded as she cleaned a cut Erin had received.

"I didn't know she packed a punch like that," Erin whispered in disbelief. "Where did it come from?"

"She is of a warrior family," Amy whispered softly. She then smacked Erin's head. "You are so stupid!" she said. "Picking a fight like that in the middle of a hostile crowd was very stupid of you!"

"Spare me the speech," Erin grumbled. She jumped up defensively at the sounds of someone approaching. Emerging from the shadowed hallway was a tall woman with dark gray hair and brilliant blue eyes. Erin and Amy relaxed.

"That was stupid indeed," the woman said. "You compromised Amy and you compromised yourself."

"She almost did," Amy corrected. "We're still alive, aren't we?"

"Where were you during all of that anyway Kione?" Erin asked. Kione shook her head.

"I was keeping my nose clean," she said. "Remember, I'm only as a backup. It was only an act anyway."

"An act until someone other than Jupiter fought," Erin corrected.

"They would be no match anyway," Amy said. Then she paused. "We should watch our words. What if someone were listening?"

"Inkou is blocking our sounds," Kione said. "She and her 'sisters' are in the next room."

"Are they okay?" Erin asked. "What about Pluto?"

"Pluto left before things got bad," Amy said.

"Those three are okay," Kione said, motioning to the door. "Mars and Saturn were approached by Jadeite. Jupiter and Neptune were approached by Nephrite. That could mean something big."

"I can already tell you that things are bad here," Erin said. "If those five continue as they are, there could be a mass revolt. They talk so openly about destroying our kingdoms… This situation is worse than we thought."

"We can't do anything until everyone else reports back," Kione reminded Erin. "Gosha, Taika, and Sou haven't been seen since yesterday's first report." The three then heard a commotion in the next room of their safe house. They ventured into the room and found all of their companions. Gosha's light brown hair was messier than it had been; it only added to her street-living appearance. Pluto was behind her. She, too, was dirtier than before. Sou's simple clothes were still nicely done. It was required, as she was disguised as a servant for Jupiter and Neptune. Taika was dressed in even simpler clothes, as her disguise was that of a farm hand. Her story was that she worked with Mars and Saturn.

Each Tal Senshi was to watch over one or two of the Sol Senshi. Reiko, as Kione, watched over Ariel, named Erin, and Mercury, named Amy. Gosha watched over Pluto. Taika followed Mars and Saturn. Sou went with Jupiter and Neptune. Asa and Inkou went with Venus, all pretending to be sisters. It was a smart plan, and only put a few Tal Senshi out in the open.

"Okay, we are all here finally," Venus said. "Why didn't you three report in?" She turned to Taika, Sou, and Gosha.

"I was investigating the palace where the lords are staying," Gosha said with a nod. Her dirty hair bounced all over. "I think I found some important things, but someone needs to go with me to make sure."

"I'll go," Pluto said. "That way we'll stay together."

"Taika and I were investigating Beryl," Sou said. "We have reason to believe that Metallia exists. We followed Beryl to this secluded stone building. It's very near to the lords' castle. It smelled like rotting corpses and there was this shadowy figure that Beryl addresses as 'Metallia.' She even bowed to it."

"That sounds serious," Venus said. "A team should investigate it further. Where is it?"

"I'll just take Mars and Saturn to it," Sou said. Venus shook her head.

"You and Taika have to go with us to the palace of the lords tonight," Jupiter said. "Nephrite invited Neptune and me. He said our servant could come, so you'll have to come along Sou." Sou nodded.

"Lord Jadeite invited Saturn and me as well," Mars said. "Taika, you have to come, too." Taika nodded and looked at Venus.

Who shall you send? she asked. I shall show them the way through their mind. Venus nodded.

"We'll go," Amy volunteered. "Ariel and I need to keep out of sight after today's incident."

"I agree," Venus said. "Pluto and Gosha will be looking around the palace. Inkou, Asa, and I will go, too, so Inkou can listen in for important things. The three of us are light-footed enough to stay out of sight. Ariel, Mercury, and Reiko: You'll go and check out this thing called Metallia." The three nodded as Taika approached them. She placed her hands on Reiko's temples.

This will only take a moment.

Raye and Heather were severely humbled by the towering pillars as they and their farm hand friend followed their escort into the main hall. Jadeite and the other lords were there in surprisingly simple attire. Jadeite happily approached Raye and took her hand into his. He softly kissed it. "I am happy you came," he said as he straightened. He looked to Heather and bowed his head. She scooted behind Raye shyly. Jadeite smiled and looked behind them to the third guest. "And this must be…"

"Antia," Raye introduced. "She is a farm hand. My mother and father took care of her for years. She is practically our sister. She is also mute, so she will be unable to converse very ably."

"I see," Jadeite said. He bowed generously to Antia, who curtsied in return. "Come," Jadeite said as he offered his arm to Raye. She took it and was led down the stairs to the main floor. Heather and Antia followed, keeping a courteous amount of distance between them. They saw that Nephrite was already in the company of Lita and Michelle. They were also with a girl with dark brown hair in a long braid. She and Michelle were silent compared to Lita, who spoke nonchalantly with Nephrite. Kunzite and Zoisite kept to themselves while Beryl was nowhere to be seen. "I hope this shall be an unforgettable evening," Jadeite said to his guests. Raye replied with a shy, meek, and acknowledging smile that entranced Jadeite and worried Heather and Antia.

It wasn't difficult for Gosha and Pluto to traverse the grounds undetected. They had reached the palace shortly after Jupiter, Neptune, and Sou had disappeared inside. Venus, Asa, and Inkou had gone in beforehand. Ariel, Mercury, and Reiko would go to the location of Metallia after Mars, Saturn, and Taika had gone inside.

Gosha led Pluto right to the first-floor windows of what appeared to be a study. There was a soft glow of light that enabled Gosha to show Pluto what she had seen. "Earlier, one of the men picked up that doll-like thing on the desk," she said as she pointed to the desk. Sitting on it was what appeared to be a doll. It wasn't fancy, but seemed to be the doll of a peasant child. "He picked it up and started praying to Metallia," Gosha explained. "He was asking for the strength to overthrow Prince Endymion."

"Which man was it?" Pluto asked.

"The one with the long white hair," Gosha said. "Zoisite? No, Kunzite was the one. He spoke with nasty words about Endymion. If Metallia is real, that doll might be a way of communicating with it."

"Or it could simply be idol worship," Pluto suggested. "For all we know, these men may not know about that shadowy creature." Gosha nodded. "Do you think we should get it?"

Gosha shook her head and got up. "I don't think so," she said. "I'll show you the next thing. If it is still there, you'll be glad you didn't eat." Gosha led Pluto to a corner of the palace that was decorated with elaborate ridges, some of which were sharp. "It's gone," Gosha said. Despite the darkness, Pluto could see the dried sparkling waterfall that had been undoubtedly blood. "There was a man hung here by the neck. His body was mutilated and had lots of spears in him, as though he'd been used for target practice." Gosha then looked up at Pluto. "He looked like a farmer. He was really tan and wore dirty and simple clothes. He was dead, so I didn't move the body."

"I see," Pluto said softly. "Is there more?" Gosha nodded and led Pluto around to the other side. "I wonder what the others are getting." At that moment, Inkou was on the other side and was transformed. She had been searching for any voices in any of the nearby rooms. She was crouched delicately on the ledge above Venus and Asa, neither of whom were transformed.

"There's nothing to listen to," Sailor Hikari said. "Everyone is in the dining hall. If we want anything, we'll have to listen near there."

"Then let's go," Venus said. She looked at Asa, who nodded and began moving carefully cross the ledge. Venus followed. Hikari walked along the ledge above them.

Reiko quickly stole away through the woods, almost too quickly for Mercury. Ariel was in between the two, keeping an eye on both of them so Reiko wouldn't get too far ahead and Mercury wouldn't fall behind. The three relied on the mental image Taika had implanted into their memories. Reiko had naturally taken the lead, as she had an easier time deciphering Taika's image. Mercury and Ariel were not so experienced.

The palace of the lords had left their sight long ago. The path seemed longer than anticipated, but still they continued on. Finally their patience was rewarded by the appearance of a small stone building shaped like a square. There was a shallow indentation that could indicate a doorway. The three approached slowly and softly. They approached the indentation cautiously when Ariel suddenly grabbed Reiko's arm. "I hear something," she whispered. She closed her eyes and concentrated. "There is a woman speaking. She is inside."

"How did Sou and Taika see inside?" Mercury whispered. "There are no windows."

"Taika could see inside," Reiko whispered as she studied the indentation. "Remember, she is telepathically powerful. She would have allowed Sou to see, too."

"It is Beryl's voice," Ariel whispered. "She is speaking to someone, someone who is weak and needs more power. It must be Metallia." Then Ariel's grip tightened. "She's coming!" The three quietly stole around out of sight as the indentation slid away. Lady Beryl emerged, her dark hair blending with the shadows of the night. She looked around before walking down the path. As the door slowly closed, the stench of rotting corpses overwhelmed the three women outside. Mercury crouched down and held her stomach while holding her nose with an open hand. Ariel covered her entire face with her hands. For Reiko, the stench was familiar. It caused her to drift away into long-forgotten memories. Ariel grabbed Reiko's shoulders and shook her out of it.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Reiko looked up and nodded.

"The door closed," Mercury said. She was looked around the corner toward the indentation. The three came out of there hiding place and examined it.

"We need to find a way in," Ariel said. "Well Mercury, this looks like our job." Mercury smiled and nodded.

"A few years ago, who would have thought it possible?" Mercury whispered with a soft chuckle. "Princess Mercury, one of the smartest Senshi."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

"The royals care nothing for the poor and homeless," Lita said distastefully. She, Michelle, their servant, and the lords were seated at the table, awaiting the arrival of their final guest. "Only today I saw a poor child go up to a lady-in-waiting, asking for a mere coin. The child was tossed aside by a guard and the woman didn't give the child a single glance!" Michelle nodded silently. "Why, Susan has even been knocked aside by a royal guard!" Lita said angrily, pointing to her brown-haired servant. "The royals have no care for those in need."

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" said a smooth and wicked voice. The lords stood, prompting the girls to stand as well. In the doorway to the dining room stood Lady Beryl. She was flanked by two guards, who she waved away before approached the table. "I am glad to see you ladies could join us. Please sit down. We have much to talk about!" The lords and their guests sat down, save for Susan.

"Susan, she said to sit," Michelle whispered.

"Why do you not sit?" Susan's head snapped up to Beryl's voice.

"Begging your pardon, ma'am," Susan began, "But it is not polite for a servant to sit before a lady does."

"Please sit," Beryl said in a kind voice. She motioned to Susan's chair. "I choose not to adhere to the rules of politeness established by the royal family." Susan bowed her head humbly before sitting down. Beryl smiled and sat down. "Now Miss Lita, you were saying?"

"The royals are nothing but self-centered egoists with no care for the world around them," Lita said. "It is doesn't concern them, they don't care."

"All too true," Beryl said as she leaned back in her chair. "Miss Raye, what is your view on this situation?" Raye looked at Beryl in surprise, clearly caught off-guard.

"Oh, well, my father shares your views," Raye said. "As for my views, I am still fairly undecided."

"Why is that?" Kunzite asked. "Surely the evidence is clear." Jadeite held up his hand to Kunzite, preventing the white-haired man from going into his usual rant.

"I have seen evidence to the contrary as well," Raye said softly. "I watched as an unmarked army raided a farming village, burning everything and killing everyone." At this, Heather grabbed Raye's arm and held on tightly. "We both saw it. Before that incident, the royal army came into our village. They were escorting Lady Haili, who came with gold and food and wished to begin business with our farmers, my father included."

"I can see that these actions have drawn you into an illusion," Beryl said as she stood. "The unmarked army that terrorizes farms and villages is the very same as the royal army. They bear unmarked uniforms so as to not implicate the royal family. They raze villages and farms that fail to pay taxes or to supply shipments. The reason Lady Haili visited your village and enlisted their help was because they were going to destroy the village you saw. I know of which village you speak of, as my personal army went in and recovered the survivors, actually saving a few in the end. That village had been met with ill harvest and was unable to meet the orders of the royal family. They went to your village to make up for the loss."

Raye looked down at the table. "If your village is unable to meet demand and pay taxes, the same fate will come unto them," Zoisite said. Raye looked at Heather, and then at Anita. The mute farmhand was tapping the table to get attention. When Raye looked, Anita picked up her knife and acted as though she would stab the table.

"What is she doing?" Nephrite asked.

"She is asking when we shall fight," Raye said. She looked back at Lady Beryl. "Anita wants to know when you plan to fight the royal family."

"How can you tell?" Jadeite asked.

"We've been together a long time," Raye replied.

"Does this mean you agree with our cause?" Beryl asked, stepping up behind Anita. Anita craned her neck over her shoulder and nodded. Beryl smiled, but her smile began to slip away. She gasped and held her head in one hand as she backed away from the table.

"Lady Beryl, what is wrong?" Jadeite asked as he jumped out of his chair.

"I…" Beryl gasped again as she nearly collapsed into Jadeite's arms. "I must go to Queen Metallia…"

"Metallia?" Hikari looked into the window in confusion.

"What is it?" Venus asked.

"Beryl said that she needs to go to Metallia," Hikari said as she looked down at her.

"I'll bet you anything something has happened with the other three," Asa said softly.

"I know something has," Gosha said as she stepped off of the roof and onto a ledge above them. "Something happened to Reiko! We have to go!"

"I can find nothing to open this door," Ariel said with a defeated sigh. She looked at Mercury, who shook her head with the same defeated sigh. The two looked back at Reiko, who had been her quiet self. She had her back turned to them and was staring into the trees. "What do you think Reiko? Do you think you could force it open?" Reiko didn't respond. "Reiko!" Ariel walked over to the silent woman and placed a hand on her shoulder. As soon as she did, however, Ariel could hear the sound of scraping stone. She looked over her shoulder as the door in the indentation opened. Mercury was on her guard the best she could be with a hand over her mouth and nose.

"She could hear me," Reiko said. Ariel looked at her as the woman turned around. "Metallia could hear my voice. She is summoning me."

"Stay here," Ariel said. "Mercury and I will go in."

"No," Reiko said firmly. "I am going. That is the only way you two will get in. Without me, the door will close." Without further words, Reiko walked toward the door. Ariel, however, stopped her.

"We should at least transform," she said. Reiko nodded and Ariel let go. "Ariel Power, Make-Up!"

"Mercury Power, Make-Up!"

"Daichi Element Transform!"

The three transformed and proceeded to the building. Sailor Ariel and Sailor Mercury stepped into the stone building slowly as Sailor Daichi walked in without apparent worry. The smell was overpowering and nearly knocked Mercury off of her feet.

Ariel and Mercury jumped as the stone door scraped to a close. The room became impossibly dark. "Welcome, little lost Senshi," said a low, rasping voice. The darkness in the room slowly lifted. The two Senshi looked toward the source of the light, where Daichi stood just in front of it. The two joined her and stared at the pair of eyes that stared back at them. Ariel and Mercury tired not to look scared. Daichi appeared emotionless. "I knew I could reach one of you," the voice said as it gasped from the area where the eyes floated. "You three contain such wondrous energy… If you give it to me, I shall spare your lives…"

"We won't help you," Daichi said. "By taking our energy you would be powerful enough to overthrow the Earth Kingdom without the energy of Earth's people. We can't allow that."

"How do you know?" Mercury asked.

"I saw her mind," Daichi said coldly. "I saw hers and she saw mine. We have to destroy her."

"You don't have the power to destroy me," Metallia said. "You three won't get out of here alive."

"We'll see," Ariel said. "Space Turbulence!" Ariel put her hands together. An orb of light surrounded them before turning into a powerful beam of light that penetrated the black mass that was Metallia. In her raspy voice, Metallia screamed. The stone building shook, threatening to fall apart.

"We have to get out!" Mercury shouted.

"Earth Tremble!" Daichi reeled her arm back as the Ibarakei appeared. She cracked it on the ground, sending a running crack at the door. The door shattered, shattering the rest of the wall with it. "Go!" Daichi shoved Mercury across the crack and into the open. She then turned to get Ariel. She gasped as she watched Metallia overtake the Senshi. Daichi whipped the Ibarakei around Ariel and pulled her away, freeing her from the darkness. As she took a hold of Ariel, a dark beam of energy came at them. Daichi picked up Ariel and tried to run, but failed as the beam grazed across her back. Daichi lost all feeling as her spine began to disintegrate. She fell, dropping Ariel in the process.

"Your energy will be mine," Metallia said in her raspy voice.

"Not if I have a say!" Mercury shouted. "Shabon Spray!" Mercury's bubble fog enveloped the stone building, inside and out. She rushed in and pulled Daichi and Ariel away. "Daichi! Ariel! Wake up!"

"I am awake," Daichi gasped. "I can't feel anything!"

"Ariel! Wake up!" Mercury cried as she pulled the two Senshi from the fog. It was then that she could see the extent of the injuries. There was a bloody, gaping hole in Daichi's back. Mercury didn't investigate it beyond that. Ariel was not as bad, but still unconscious. There were black burns all over her body. Her gloves were burned away, some of them being burned into her skin. Her boots were in the same condition. "Ariel, wake up," Mercury pleaded. Ariel groaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"Mercury…" she whispered in the rough voice. "What…"

"Daichi is hurt badly and she can't move," Mercury said as she helped Ariel up. "I'm afraid to move her any more!"

"We have to go," Ariel said as she looked at the remains of the buildings. The fog was dissipating and the dark creature that was Metallia was nowhere to be seen. "Mercury, you have to carry Daichi. I can't feel my left arm."

"Don't worry about me," Daichi said. "Just get out of here!"

"You are in no position to be picky," Mercury said as she gently lifted Daichi over her shoulders. It didn't make a difference, as Daichi couldn't feel any pain or discomfort. "Let's go!" Mercury may have been a lean little Senshi, but she had the strength of her late father. She had little difficulty running down the path with Daichi over her shoulders. If anything, Ariel had a harder time keeping up. Her burns pained her and Metallia's voice wouldn't leave her head.

"Run while you can," her hoarse voice said. "You won't get away. My loyal servants are on their way."

"Ariel!" Mercury and Ariel stopped as Sailor Hikari appeared on the path in front of them. Behind her was a golden portal that disappeared as soon as she stepped fully onto the path. "What happened?"

"We met Metallia," Ariel wheezed. "She got a bad hit on Daichi."

"The others are on their way," Hikari said as she ran to them. "I couldn't bring them with me through the portal."

"When you mean others, you mean the Senshi, right?" Mercury asked.

"Yes and no," Hikari said as she shook her head.

"Beryl and the lords are coming," Arial said as she rubbed one of her burns. "Metallia shares a special link with Beryl."

"We have to get out of here!" Mercury said. "There is no doubt that there is a serious threat here. We have to leave Earth!"

"We can't leave without the others," Hikari said. "Come on, we have to keep moving."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

The coaches bounced along roughly as they made all haste along the path Beryl had led them to. In the first coach were Beryl, Kunzite, and Zoisite. In the second one were Jadeite, Nephrite, and their nervous guests. The six girls appeared silent, but were being communicated to through "Anita."

Taika, can we risk transforming when we get there? Jupiter though to their telepathic friend.

We don't have a choice, Taika said. Daichi and Ariel are badly hurt and a great evil is at our destination, if we get there.

What do you mean "if" we get there? Saturn asked.

I fear Beryl will cross paths with our wounded friends, Taika answered.

When that happens, we have to be ready, Sou said. The others communicated their agreements. Suddenly, the coach came to an abrupt halt. Saturn went flying into Jadeite's arms.

"Why have we stopped?" Mars asked.

"Wait here," Nephrite said as she left. Jadeite set Saturn down and followed. There was silence, then…

"Shabon Spray!"

"Mercury!" the girls shouted. They jumped out of the coach as a dense fog covered the path.

"Holds hands," Mars ordered as she grabbed Saturn's hand. The six filed out of the fog and ran around the coaches. There they ran into the four lords.

"I told you to stay in the coach!" Nephrite shouted as he turned to them. "We are facing an enemy!" In front of the four were Sailor Aria, Pluto, Venus, and Shio.

"So are we," Mars said. "Mars Power…"

"Jupiter Power…"

"Neptune Power…"

"Saturn Power…"

"Make-up!"

"Kaki Element Transform!"

Mei Element Transform!

The six transformed in front of the lords' eyes. In an instant, the four lords were surrounded by ten Senshi. Things were silent and still as the lords contemplated their choices. Jadeite and Nephrite couldn't very well think about it, though, as their minds were frozen in shock after "Raye" and "Lita" had transformed into enemy Senshi.

The silent stare down was soon interrupted when Lady Beryl flew out of the fog. Her sword fell to her side as Sailor Mercury jumped out of the fog at her. In one hand was the Ibarakei. In the other was the Space Sword.

The Senshi shouted for Mercury as the lords shouted for Beryl. Beryl picked up her sword and quickly continued to fight the raging Senshi. This distraction was all Kunzite and Zoisite needed to charge at Aria and Pluto. They took the two lords head-on as Venus and Shio ran to the coaches in search of Hikari, Ariel, and Daichi. Saturn and Neptune went after Mercury and Beryl as Mei followed Shio and Venus.

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter shouted, sending lightning at the two remaining lords. Kaki summoned the Katana-ken-Tate in her hands and followed suit.

"Flare Up!" she shouted, swiping her fiery sword at the two lords. They jumped out of the way of both attacks. Jupiter proceeded to fight Jadeite as Kaki fought Nephrite. Mars stood there and contemplated the situation before putting her hands together.

"Fire Soul!" she shouted, sending the attack at Nephrite. Then, as Nephrite tore off his burning cape, Mars quickly joined Jupiter. As soon as she did, Jadeite began to stumble. Deep down, he didn't want to fight her.

Venus and Shio found the three left behind Senshi next to one of the horses. Daichi lay on the ground by a wheel to the coach. Ariel was knelt beside Hikari, who stood next to a horse, trying to calm it. All around them lay Beryl's guards. "What happened?" Shio asked as she knelt next to Daichi.

"Her spine is gone," Hikari said as the horse calmed. "Mercury told me to stay here with them."

"Ariel, what happened to you?" Venus then asked.

"Metallia had me," she whispered. "I'm okay. We have to leave Earth immediately. We have enough evidence to prove serious trouble and Daichi needs medical attention."

"No she doesn't," said the hoarse voice in Ariel's mind. "She won't survive the night!" Ariel spun around and looked into the trees as the smell of rotting corpses flowed around them.

"Metallia is near," she whispered. As if cued, a foul wind beat at the Senshi, throwing them over the coaches. Ariel and Daichi were unaffected.

"Ariel, get out of here," Daichi whispered. "Go with the others."

"I won't leave you behind," Ariel said back. "My father might do that to you, but I won't. I forgave you a long time ago." Daichi's eyes widened. "I know what you did, but I forgave you. You are a Senshi and I won't leave you behind, even if you insist."

"Just go," Daichi said. "Go!"

"I won't let you sacrifice yourself because you are still guilt-ridden," Ariel argued.

"I am not telling you this because I am guilt-ridden," Daichi said softly. "As a Senshi, I am telling you to leave."

"But you are guilt-ridden," said Metallia as her dark form crept out of the trees. "I can feel your guilt, your anguish… It is delicious. I want more…"

"Never!" Ariel shouted. She lifted up her bad arm with her good arm, wincing at the pain. "Space Turbulence!" The beam of light crackled and dissipated weakly.

"You don't have the strength to fight me," Metallia chided. "It would be easier to give up."

"No!" Ariel shouted. "Space Turbulence!" Her attack began as a brighter orb than before. The orb turned into a wider, more powerful beam. It would have been devastating to Metallia. However, it bounced off of her and went straight at Ariel. She took a deep breath before the beam impaled her.

Daichi gasped as the beam tore through Ariel, spraying blood across the coach and raining it onto Daichi. Her breaths were forced as she watched Ariel fall to the ground. "I already have some of her energy," Metallia explained as she crept to Ariel's dying body. "I am immune to her powers."

"Not to ours!" came a shout. "Sunray!" A golden beam of light drove into Metallia, pushing her shapeless form away.

Moonray! A silver beam then proceeded to push Metallia back into the trees. The dark form disappeared.

"Ariel!" Venus cried as she jumped down. The Senshi of Tennousei was growing cold fast as her blood continued to escape. The hole in her was incomprehensible to the Senshi.

"Daichi…" Ariel forced herself to speak. "My amulet, give it to Uranus… Please Daichi… It will protect her… and you…"

The loss of blood and organs finally caught up to Ariel as the light she gave off faded. Her uniform disappeared and her simple peasant clothing appeared, hiding the gaping hole in her stomach. The Senshi were silent only for a moment before the path began to quake. Hikari grabbed the reigns of the horse to stop it from leaving. "Get Daichi and Ariel into the coach!" she shouted. Venus and Shio did just that as the woods began to change.

"What is happening?" Shio asked.

On the other side of the coaches, the lords and Senshi were wondering the same thing. First the other Senshi had been thrown over, and then the smell of rotting corpses has invaded the fighting enemies. Now the path shook and the woods became something else. "I think this is our sign to go!" Pluto shouted to the others. The Senshi nodded and ran for the coaches, following the other Senshi.

At the end of the two coaches, Mercury, Saturn, and Neptune were pursuing Beryl as she fled for the transforming woods. She dove in, leaving the Senshi to rejoin everyone else. "What is she doing?" Saturn shouted as the sound of cracking trees nearly deafened her. The four lords ran to the woods as Beryl approached. Except, this Lady Beryl had fiery red hair and was far taller.

Metallia has given her power, Mei told the others. Get onto the coach! Hikari and Shio jumped onto the backs of the horses as Venus and Aria went inside the coach. The rest of the Senshi either held onto the side or jumped onto the top. As they climbed aboard, the new Lady Beryl gave power to the four lords. There was an almost instant change as energy surged from their being. Get ready to leave! Mei shouted to Mars and Kaki, who sat on the driver's seat. Mei wrapped her arms around her and cleared her mind. Solitude, Confinement! From Mei flowed a dark energy that surrounded Beryl and the four lords. They screamed briefly before their yells were muffled by the dark mass of energy.

Mei fell to her knees, but was quickly blown onto the roof by Aria. Pluto and Neptune held onto Mei as Hikari and Shio got the horses moving. They pushed to get the horses to go faster in hopes of getting far away from the scene. Mei shuddered as she could feel the dark energy wearing away at the five captives, using their negative memories and emotions to whither them away. Suddenly, she gasped. Something was wrong… She couldn't tell, though, as the aftereffects of the attack filtered through her, dragging her into a nightmarish sleep, comparable to the one Daichi fell into.


End file.
